


Llámame Señor, también

by HobiPasivaDeTodos



Series: Llámame Señor [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BottomHobi, BottomHoseok, M/M, hobibottom, hobipasivo, hoseokbottom, hoseokpasivo, topyugyeom, yugyeomactivo, yugyeomtop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiPasivaDeTodos/pseuds/HobiPasivaDeTodos
Summary: Yugyeom sabía que Hoseok era el hombre que estaba destinado para él desde el primer momento en que dijo su primera maldición. Era todo lo que Yugyeom podía desear de un sumiso: valiente, magnífico, y totalmente dentro del estilo de vida que Yugyeom más disfrutaba.Pero nada es tan sencillo como debería ser. Cuando a Yugyeom le avisan de que tiene que hacer un viaje de negocios, espera estar fuera sólo un par de semanas. Él pensaba llamar a Hoseok cuando llegara a casa, pero al final, dos semanas se convirtieron en seis meses.Cuando Yugyeom finalmente regresa, todo lo que había estado buscando en una pareja se había ido. Hoseok había sido maltratado y golpeado por un Dom de control. Ya no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en Yugyeom.Decidido a encontrar al hombre que sabe puede ser Hoseok, Yugyeom se lleva a Hoseok a su casa y a su vida. Pero junto con la inseguridad de Hoseok y la falta de confianza, Yugyeom tiene que luchar contra el Dom que asaltó a Hoseok en primer lugar y luego con una serie de malentendidos antes de probar a Hoseok que vale la pena luchar por lo que tienen.
Relationships: GyeomHope, GyeomSeok, yughope, yugseok
Series: Llámame Señor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314290
Kudos: 1





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Adaptación sin fines de lucro, la historia no me pertenece, sólo la adapté porque me gusta mucho y quería compartirlo. Créditos a su autor Stormy Glenn y traductores.

—Hey, Yugyeom, vamos pasa. 

—Hola, Ren. Espero no haber llegado demasiado pronto, —dijo Yugyeom. Entró en el apartamento, entregando su chaqueta a Ren. Miró alrededor de la vivienda, buscando al hombre de Ren, Baekho, y al joven al que Ren había invitado a la reunión, pero no vio a nadie. 

—Oh, no, Hoseok ni siquiera ha llegado todavía, — respondió Ren mientras cerraba la puerta—. Lo más probable es que llegue tarde. No creo que haya llegado a tiempo a ningún sitio nunca. 

—Eso no es un incentivo, Ren, —amonestó Yugyeom. Él pensaba que un hombre se distinguía por las reglas con las que vivía, y la puntualidad era una de las de Yugyeom. El hombre sentía que llegar tarde, además de ser grosero, mostraba un carácter pobre—. El llegar permanentemente tarde es de mala educación. 

—¿Y? Si tu relación con Hoseok va de la manera que yo creo, estoy seguro de que podrás entrenarlo y hacer que cambie. 

Yugyeom levantó una ceja. Ren le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora, ¿te traigo algo de beber? 

Yugyeom sonrió.

—Sí. Un poco de té sería maravilloso Ren. 

—Té. 

Yugyeom se tragó una risa por la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Ren. Sabía que era inusual para un hombre que era dueño de un bar no beber alcohol. Pero él había escogido no hacerlo. Pasó muchos años viendo a su padre volcado en una botella, por lo que hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido que no iba a seguir los pasos de su padre. Otra regla.

—Yo no bebo. Uno tiende a perder el control cuando el alcohol está involucrado. 

—Oh, —dijo Ren—. El té es bueno. ¿Algún sabor en particular? 

—Earl Grey, si lo tienes, por favor. 

Yugyeom sonrió mientras Ren se apresuraba. Baekho tenía suerte. Su amigo parecía haber encontrado al sumiso perfecto. Pero Yugyeom no tenía muchas esperanzas de que el amigo de Ren, Hoseok, pudiera satisfacer sus necesidades de la manera en la que Ren lo hacía con Baekho. Él no sabía si podría tener tanta suerte. 

Yugyeom tenía las ideas de lo que quería muy claras, y quería a alguien permanente, un sumiso a tiempo completo. No le importaba jugar un poco con los sumisos que entraban sueltos por su club, pero una vez que encontrara a _‘el Único’_ él no necesitaría a nadie más. Su sub cubriría todas sus necesidades. 

Hasta el momento, no había tenido suerte en encontrar a su pareja perfecta. _«¿Tal vez las cosas que quería eran demasiado difíciles de encontrar?» _No era como si él pidiera lo imposible, aún tenía que encontrar algo que se sintiera más cercano

—Yugyeom, ¿cómo estás? 

Yugyeom se dio la vuelta para ver a Baekho de pie en la habitación. Se acercó y estrechó la mano del hombre.

— Estoy bien, Baekho, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo estás? 

Baekho se echó a reír y se sentó en el sofá, indicando la silla frente a él.

—Estoy estupendamente. Por favor, toma asiento. Diría que fabuloso. 

Baekho ni siquiera tenía la decencia de mirarle avergonzado. En todo caso, su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Yugyeom frunció el ceño. No envidiaba que Baekho hubiera encontrado al hombre de sus sueños. Baekho se lo merecía. Pero ¿tenía que estar tan alegre al respecto? 

—Estás positivamente repugnante, Baekho. 

Baekho se rio entre dientes.

—Tú también vas a estar fabulosamente bien una vez que pongas tus manos sobre Hoseok. 

—Eres muy positivo pensando que lo mío con Hoseok va a funcionar. —Yugyeom cruzó las manos en su regazo para ocultar su repentina agitación. Deseaba tener la misma confianza que Baekho en que Hoseok fuera lo que él necesitaba—. Me pregunto por qué. 

—Ya lo verás. 

—Bueno, eso es muy críptico. 

Baekho se echó a reír. 

Ren volvió a entrar en la sala y colocó una pequeña bandeja delante de él.

—Yo no estaba seguro de si querías azúcar o miel, así que traje las dos, —dijo, señalando a la bandeja. 

—Oh, está muy bien, Ren. Muchas gracias. —Vio cómo Ren se acercó y se sentó en el suelo entre las piernas de Baekho, mirándole tan feliz como si ese fuera el sitio justo donde prefería estar.

—Estoy impresionado con su formación, Baekho. — Sonrió Yugyeom—. Ren ni siquiera dudó en sentarse a tus pies. 

Baekho se agachó y acarició el lado de la cara de su amante.

—La formación no tiene nada que ver con eso, Yugyeom, —explicó Baekho—. Ren tiene permitido sentarse donde quiera. Él elige sentarse aquí. 

—¿Es eso cierto Ren? —Yugyeom le preguntó, sorprendido. La mayoría de los sumisos que conocía sólo lo hacían cuando ellos pensaban que podían ganar un premio. No hacían las cosas como Ren, por elección propia. Tal vez esa era la diferencia entre un buen sub y un sub mediocre. 

Ren asintió con la cabeza.

—Me gusta estar aquí. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué? —le preguntó Yugyeom. 

—No lo sé exactamente, pero... Me gusta estar tan cerca de Baekho como pueda sin subirme a él, supongo que de esta manera, él está rodeándome totalmente. 

Yugyeom sonrió.

—Buena respuesta. 

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, —dijo Baekho—. Yo voy a tener que recompensarlo más tarde esta noche. 

Ren resplandeció, y una vez más, Yugyeom sintió una punzada de celos. 

—Así que, dime más acerca de Hoseok, —pidió Yugyeom, cambiando de tema. Quería aprender todo sobre el joven que Ren y Baekho querían presentarle. Después de conocer a Ren, y de saber que Ren y Hoseok eran los mejores amigos, esperaba que hubiera algunas similitudes entre los dos hombres. 

—Sólo he visto a Hoseok un par de veces, —dijo Baekho—, pero Ren compartió el apartamento con él hasta que se trasladó aquí. Si deseas saber más acerca de él, tienes que preguntarle a Ren. 

—¿Ren? —Yugyeom le preguntó. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de Ren y Hoseok compartiendo apartamento. _«¿Y si hubieran estado en una relación?»_ Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir una punzada de celos y Yugyeom frunció el ceño. _«¿Por qué sentir celos por un hombre que nunca había conocido?» _

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Ren le preguntó. 

—¿Hoseok tiene un interés específico? —Esa era la primera pregunta que necesitaba respuesta. Si la respuesta era no, no tendría ningún sentido siquiera encontrarse con el joven. 

Las cejas de Ren se juntaron.

—¿Eh? 

—Creo que Yugyeom quiere saber si Hoseok disfrutaría al estar sentado a sus pies de la misma forma que tú disfrutas estándolo en los míos, —intervino Baekho. 

—Oh, —dijo Ren, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Sí, bastante. Quiero decir, Hoseok es un poco más... Um... Así. Él es... —Ren balbuceó. Su rostro se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo. 

—Creo que lo que Ren está tratando de decir es que Hoseok es un poco más de tu estilo de vida, —dijo Baekho—. Por lo que tengo entendido por Ren, Hoseok prefiere el estilo de vida D/s, y todo lo que eso conlleva. 

Ren asintió. 

—Y que lo digas. —Yugyeom se rio entre dientes ligeramente. Por favor.

—Hoseok es… —Ren comenzó. 

El timbre sonó. Yugyeom miró en esa dirección. El hombre al otro lado de la puerta podría ser su futuro o un fracaso completo. Yugyeom no estaba seguro de qué perspectiva le hacía sentirse más ansioso. 

—Ya está aquí, al parecer. —Baekho se echó a reír. Dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Ren—. Ve a abrir la puerta, bebé, y deja entrar a tu amigo 

Ren se puso en pie. Yugyeom vio que la puerta se abrió para revelar el hombre más imponente que nunca hubieran visto sus ojos, si descontamos el cabello rubio desordenado, la boca de fresa y la cara pálida. 

Yugyeom frunció el ceño. No sabía nada de Hoseok, pero algo no estaba bien. El hombre se veía muy pálido. Parecía casi frenético. Cuando Baekho se puso de pie y la preocupación estuvo escrita en su cara, Yugyeom se quedó tieso. 

—¿Hoseok? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Ren preguntó, guiando al hombre al interior. 

—Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho, —dijo Hoseok rápidamente. Cogió la mano de Ren—. Tu padre está en la ciudad. Pasó por el apartamento. Le dije que no sabía dónde estabas, pero creo que me siguió. 

—¿Mi padre? —Ren preguntó. Su rostro palideció. 

—Oh, Ren, —dijo Hoseok—. Cuánto lo siento. 

—¿Ren? —Baekho cruzó la habitación parándose al lado de Ren. 

Yugyeom vio a Baekho tomar a Ren en sus brazos. Observó a los dos hombres abrazarse y luego giró para mirar a Hoseok. Mientras que el hombre todavía parecía desesperado, siguió lanzando miradas interesadas en la dirección de Yugyeom. 

—¿Bebé? ¿Estás bien? —Baekho preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa, Ren? 

—Su padre está en la ciudad, Baekho, —explicó Hoseok cuando Ren no dijo nada. 

—¿Y? —Baekho le preguntó. 

Yugyeom podía oír la confusión en la voz de Baekho. Él no culpaba al tipo. Se sintió confundido. ¿Por qué saber que el padre de Ren estuviera aquí causaba que este temblara prácticamente en brazos de Baekho? 

Hoseok negó con la cabeza.

—Si su padre está en la ciudad, es malo. 

Baekho tomó la barbilla de Ren y levantó su cara.

— Ren, no tienes que ver a tu padre si no quieres. Es tu elección, pero no voy a permitirle que te haga daño. 

—No sé por qué querría verme después de tanto tiempo. Él me odia y odia todo sobre mí, —dijo Ren en voz baja—. Todos lo hacen. 

—¿Quién se preocupa por ellos, Ren? —Preguntó Hoseok. Dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Ren—. Te amamos y eso es lo único que importa. 

—Una observación muy astuta, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom cuando se acercó a sostener su mano en un saludo, impresionado por mostrar su apoyo al hombre—. Kim Yugyeom, a su servicio. Es un placer para mí conocerte. 

—Yo uh... Hoseok, por favor, —contestó, estrechando la mano de Yugyeom. Sus grandes ojos brillaban—. ¡Dios, eres caliente! ¿Tienes novio?, es que si estás soltero tengo que decirte que me interesas. 

Yugyeom sintió que su cara se encendía.

_—¡Qué joven más descarado!_ —Mientras que Yugyeom encontraba su franqueza intrigante, si Hoseok le llegaba a pertenecer, tendría que frenar la lengua salvaje del hombre. Dicho discurso en compañía de otras personas simplemente no era correcto, no importaba cuánto le gustara a Yugyeom escuchar esas palabras. 

≿————❈————≾

—¿No estás de acuerdo, Baekho? —Yugyeom le preguntó. Arqueó una ceja cuando Baekho giró hacia él, una mirada de confusión total en su rostro. 

—¿Eh? —Baekho le preguntó. —Lo siento. No oí lo que decías. 

—Yo le estaba diciendo a Hoseok que la obediencia es la base de cualquier buena relación. Si el concepto principal de Ren es la obediencia, todo lo demás se puede lograr mediante la capacitación. ¿No te parece? —Yugyeom le preguntó. 

Baekho se tomó un momento, al parecer, reflexionando sobre la cuestión, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, el amor y la confianza deben ser el concepto central. La obediencia es buena, pero si Ren no me ama o no confía en mí, nunca sería capaz de estar completamente seguro. La obediencia es un derivado.

—Mi error, —dijo Yugyeom, inclinando la cabeza hacia Baekho—. Cualquier relación exitosa tiene que basarse en el amor y la confianza. Supuse que era un punto dado. 

—Bueno, suponiendo que el amor y la confianza se dan, entonces sí, la obediencia es el siguiente valor, —dijo Baekho—. Sin embargo, la desobediencia tiene un valor por sí mismo, y sé que eres consciente de eso. 

La mirada de Yugyeom se desvió a Ren al recordar la escena de la disciplina que le ofreció en la oficina de Baekho unas semanas antes. Él sonrió.

—Sí, en algunos casos, la desobediencia se valora así. 

Yugyeom miró a Hoseok cuando lo oyó aspirar fuertemente. 

—Ustedes jugaron, —les acusó Hoseok. 

—No, Ren y yo le dejamos mirar, —dijo Baekho—. Yugyeom se limitó a observar el castigo de Ren por desobediencia. 

La cara de Hoseok enrojeció, luego sonrió.

—Si yo fuera desobediente, ¿te gustaría que nos viera Baekho? —Preguntó Hoseok a Yugyeom. 

La idea de disciplinar a Hoseok envió un disparo directo de lujuria a través de Yugyeom que le quitó el aliento. Imaginó cómo se vería de un lindo color rojo, ese culo que había visto envuelto en esos ajustados jeans. Yugyeom ahogó un gemido. 

—¿Vas a ser desobediente, Hoseok? —comentó Yugyeom. Miró a Hoseok, preguntándose si el joven podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. No estaba decidido a administrar ningún castigo a un sumiso frente a una multitud. Eso sería algo que Hoseok tendría que aprender de él. 

—Podría ser, pero tendrías que prometerme que me castigarás por ello. 

Yugyeom inspiró fuertemente y de repente su polla creció incómodamente apretada en sus pantalones. Hoseok lo miró como si quisiera lamerlo de pies a cabeza. Unos minutos más de esta burla y Yugyeom se abalanzaría sobre el hombre, con público o sin él. 

—¡Está bien! Basta! —Baekho se rio entre dientes—. Una insinuación más aquí y voy a buscar un pedazo de papel y dibujar un mapa de ustedes dos. Es obvio que se desean el uno al otro. Sólo tienen que dejar de evadirse e ir a por ello. 

La cara de Yugyeom estaba enrojecida cuando Baekho se puso de pie y se acercó y se puso delante de él y Hoseok. No se había dado cuenta de que su deseo por dominar a Hoseok había sido tan evidente. 

—Hoseok, si Yugyeom te quisiera llevar a casa y enseñarte a ser su sumiso, —dijo Baekho—, incluyendo la disciplina cuando eres malo y la recompensa cuando eres bueno, ¿qué le dirías? 

—INFIERNOS, SÍ! —Hoseok se quejó en voz alta. 

—¡HOBI! —Exclamó Yugyeom, un poco indignado. Vio una pastilla de jabón en el futuro del hombre—. Maldecir es un signo de una mente perezosa. Tú harás desaparecer esas palabras de tu vocabulario de inmediato. 

—¿Y si no qué? —Hoseok desafió, mientras se deslizaba fuera de su silla y se arrodillaba a los pies de Yugyeom. 

La visión de esos ojos verdes mirándolo tenía a Yugyeom atado. Hoseok se veía muy bien allí. 

Yugyeom levantó una ceja ante el desafío en la voz del hombre. Él tenía toda la intención de instruir al hombre sobre ello, y no veía la hora de darle con la pala a ese lindo culo de Hoseok hasta que brillara. Entonces lo jodería hasta que no tuviera bastante energía para desafiar a alguien por algo.

_«¡Qué placer!» _

—Baekho, ¿te importaría mucho si utilizo tu habitación extra? —Yugyeom le preguntó poniéndose de pie, sin dejar de mirar la ansiosa cara de Hoseok—. Creo que este joven requiere de una apropiada lección de respeto. 

Baekho se echó a reír.

—Sí, adelante. Hay algunos juguetes sin abrir y lubricante en la cómoda, estoy seguro de que les darás alguna utilidad. 

—Vamos, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio extra. No esperó a ver si Hoseok lo seguía. Sabía que el hombre lo haría. Ahora sólo tenía que ver si Hoseok lo podía seguir también una vez que estuvieran en el dormitorio.

—Siempre funciona, —dijo Hoseok, riéndose. 

Yugyeom sonrió mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Oía hablar a Hoseok con Baekho y Ren detrás de él. Hoseok no tenía ni idea de lo que sus palabras de desafío habían conseguido, pero se enteraría. 

—Estoy esperando, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom cuando entró en el dormitorio—. Y no soy conocido como un hombre paciente. 

Hoseok apretó el paso, pero tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. _«No por mucho tiempo»,_ pensó Yugyeom. _«Para el momento en que haya terminado contigo, no habrá duda en tu mente de quién está al mando». _

Esperó hasta que Hoseok pasó por la puerta y luego la cerró detrás de él. Giró y estudió al magnífico hombre, su mente pensando en cada pequeña cosa que quería hacer con él. 

—Quítate la ropa, la doblas, y la pones sobre la silla que está allí, —dijo Yugyeom, que apuntaba hacia una mecedora junto a la pared—. Luego regresa y ponte delante de mí. 

Yugyeom observó con gran expectativa y con hambre cómo Hoseok iba revelando, pulgada a pulgada de piel blanca y sedosa. Hoseok tenía un aire de júbilo a su alrededor mientras doblaba la ropa y la ponía en la silla, luego volvió a pararse frente a Yugyeom. 

—¿Cuál es tu ‘palabra de seguridad’, Hoseok? 

—‘Pecan’. 

—¿Los límites que tengo que tener en cuenta? ¿Cualquier cosa que a ti no te guste hacer? 

Hoseok se encogió de hombros. 

—Habla. Necesito que te comuniques verbalmente conmigo, no un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta a mis preguntas. 

—Bueno, no me gusta la defecación, —respondió Hoseok—. Prefiero no experimentar cualquier cosa que me cause un dolor duradero y no me gusta el abuso verbal. 

—Estoy bastante de acuerdo con todo eso, —dijo Yugyeom. Caminó en círculos alrededor de Hoseok, llegando a acariciar trocitos de piel desnuda, aquí y allá. Hoseok se estremeció en respuesta—. No me gusta la humillación de ningún tipo. Es degradante para los dos. 

—Bien, bien, —dijo Hoseok—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le gusta, señor? 

Yugyeom se rio entre dientes.

—Me gusta ‘señor’. —Él dio la vuelta para ponerse delante de Hoseok y frotó el pulgar a lo largo de la línea de los labios del chico—. Me gusta cómo suena de tus labios, pero creo que ‘maestro’ sería un calificativo aún mejor.

—Maestro. 

La palabra susurrada en voz baja fue directamente a la polla de Yugyeom como una suave caricia. Apenas reprimió un gemido. No le daría a conocer a Hoseok el poder que tenía en este momento. Él lo sabría pronto. 

—Ponte aquí en posición recta, Hoseok, —Yugyeom le ordenó y luego se encaminó a investigar el contenido de la cómoda. En el primer cajón había lubricante y condones. Yugyeom cogió ambos. En el siguiente había muchas otras cosas más interesantes. 

Yugyeom eligió una máscara de seda negra y un ‘butt plug’ pequeño. Rechazó, de momento, la paleta. Quería que su primera vez juntos fuera algo más íntimo, carne contra carne. Su mano le picaba por querer sentir la curva del culo de Hoseok pasando de estar de color rosa a roja, sin nada entre ellos. 

Yugyeom giró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Él puso sus premios a su lado y le indicó a Hoseok que se echara sobre su regazo.

—Tenemos que hacer frente a tu comportamiento irrespetuoso antes de que podamos continuar. 

Hoseok vibró cuando se movió rápidamente inclinándose sobre el regazo de Yugyeom. 

_«¡Muchacho ansioso!»_ Yugyeom mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que Hoseok estuvo de espaldas a él. Tendría que hacer de las nalgadas una parte regular en la rutina de Hoseok. Obviamente, Yugyeom no podría usarlas para castigarlo. A Hoseok le gustaban demasiado. 

—Cuenta en voz alta para mí, —dijo Yugyeom cuando llevó la mano hacia abajo a través del redondeado culo de Hoseok—. Y no te atrevas a correrte hasta que yo te dé permiso. 

—¡Uno! 

—¿Uno qué, Hoseok? —Yugyeom le preguntó, haciendo una pausa con la mano en el aire. 

—Uno, maestro. 

—Muy bien, Hoseok.

_Golpe_. 

—¡Dos, maestro! 

Hoseok se movió ligeramente cuando la mano de Yugyeom volvió a bajar. Hacia el cuarto golpe, el culo comenzó a sentirse poco halagüeño. Yugyeom masajeaba los globos de color rojo por un momento, disfrutando del calor bajo su mano, antes de darle otro golpe con su consiguiente picadura. 

—¡Cinco, maestro! 

_Golpe. _

—¡Seis, maestro! 

_Golpe. _

—¡Siete, maestro! —la voz de Hoseok temblaba. 

Yugyeom endureció su corazón y levantó la mano para ofrecer un nuevo golpe. No estaba usando demasiada fuerza, ya que él tampoco quería hacer daño a Hoseok, ni siquiera quería dejarle moretones, pero quería que el chico recordara su primera paliza. 

_Golpe. _

—¡Ocho, maestro! 

_Golpe. _

—¡Nueve, maestro! 

—El último, Hoseok. —Yugyeom acarició con su mano el culo de Hoseok otra vez antes de dar el último golpe. Desde esa posición las mejillas se veían de un color rosa fuerte. 

—¡Diez, maestro! 

Yugyeom masajeó el culo brillante de Hoseok, sus dedos apretaban fuertemente la piel enrojecida hasta que Hoseok se retorcía. Podía sentir la polla hinchada del chico contra sus piernas.

—¿Te quieres correr? 

—Sí, por favor, maestro. 

—¿Si te dejo correrte ahora, podrás hacerlo de nuevo? Quiero tu polla dura, mientras yo estoy en tu culo. 

Hoseok se estremeció.

—¡Sí, Maestro! 

Yugyeom exprimió un poco de lubricante entre sus dedos y luego los deslizó entre las mejillas del culo de Hoseok, extendiéndola en pequeños círculos sobre el arrugado agujero. Apretó el dedo contra la estrecha abertura, empujando poco a poco. 

—Entonces puedes correrte, Hoseok. 

Hoseok temblaba, moviendo rítmicamente sus caderas. 

Yugyeom agregó un segundo dedo, y Hoseok gimió. 

—Córrete para mí, Hoseok. 

Todo el cuerpo de Hoseok se puso rígido. Gritó. Yugyeom sintió el caliente semen penetrar sus pantalones, recordándole que todavía estaba vestido, mientras que el hombre sobre su regazo no lo estaba. Tendría que arreglar eso. 

—Creo que has manchado mis pantalones, Hoseok. Voy a tener que castigarte por eso. —Aunque Yugyeom sabía que él había pedido a Hoseok que se corriese, quería saber qué reacción tendría el hombre al ser castigado de nuevo—. ¿Lo aceptas o te resistes? 

—De acuerdo. 

Yugyeom sonrió mientras frotaba la mano por el rojo culo de Hoseok. Este parecía relajado, fundido, en un espacio tranquilo. Por mucho que Yugyeom quería disfrutar de ese momento, necesitaba ayuda para sí mismo. Le dolía. 

—Levántate, —dijo mientras palmeaba el culo de Hoseok—. Quiero que me desnudes. 

Hoseok se puso de pie, esperando a que Yugyeom se levantara. Yugyeom sonrió y se levantó. Observó a Hoseok desabrocharle la camisa y doblarla con cuidado sobre la silla. Le temblaban las manos mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de Yugyeom. 

Hoseok se arrodilló en el suelo y le quitó los zapatos y las medias, los puso a un lado, y lentamente, dolorosamente lento, bajó la cremallera de Yugyeom. 

—¿Has terminado, Hoseok? —Yugyeom apretó los puños para no correrse. 

Hoseok agarró los bordes de los pantalones de Yugyeom y los bóxers de seda y tiró hacia abajo. Yugyeom sonrió divertido, seguro de sí mismo cuando la mirada de Hoseok se concentró en la fuerte polla que sobresalía de la ingle de Yugyeom. Hoseok abrió los ojos como platos y lanzó un suave gemido. 

—¿Puedo?, ¿puedo? —Hoseok se acercó, deteniéndose sólo a un centímetro de la polla de Yugyeom. 

—Puedes —Yugyeom sonrió. Sabía lo que Hoseok quería, pero no esperaba que se sintiera tan bien cuando los cálidos labios del hombre envolvieron en un húmedo calor a su pene. Yugyeom gimió, agarrándose al cabello de Hoseok cuando experimentó el mejor momento que nunca recordara recibir. Esto tenía que convertirse en una parte habitual de su rutina.

Entre la potencia de succión de la boca de Hoseok y la forma en que su lengua acariciaba a través de su carne, Yugyeom estuvo rápidamente cerca de perderse. Hoseok era una maravilla. 

—A la cama, Hoseok, —le ordenó con los dientes apretados. Necesitaba meter su polla en el culo de Hoseok antes de perder el poco control que le quedaba. _«¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido tan caliente, tan necesitado?» _

Hoseok subió a la cama y se arrodilló, colocándose en cuatro patas, levantando el culo de color rosa. Las manos de Yugyeom cubrieron los suaves globos y la visión alimentó el deseo que corría por su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa. 

Agradecido de que Hoseok tuviera la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos para que no pudiera ver sus manos temblorosas, Yugyeom echó más lubricante en sus dedos. Simplemente no le dejaría ver a un sub su pérdida de control como Dom. 

Hoseok gruñó. Yugyeom se mordió el labio. Metió los dedos en el culo empujando hacia él, extendiendo el agujero de Hoseok. Yugyeom utilizó sus dientes para rasgar el condón. Sacó los dedos de Hoseok y rodó el condón por la dolorida polla. Añadiendo sólo un poco más de lubricante lo extendió por encima de su eje. 

—¿Estás listo para mí, tesoro? 

—Sí, Señor, por favor. 

Yugyeom gimió por el tono de súplica de Hoseok. El deseo en la voz del otro hombre lo calentó, le dio ganas de moler a Hoseok sobre el colchón. La mirada de Yugyeom cayó brevemente sobre el tapón anal y la máscara que había sacado del cajón. Los juguetes tendrían que esperar a otro día. No se atrevía a demorar su liberación ni un momento más. 

Yugyeom frotaba su pene en el orificio de Hoseok y lentamente se empujó hacia el interior, disfrutando de la estrechez que encontró en su camino; el hombre tenía un culo exquisito que tragó toda su longitud. Con placer doloroso, agarró las caderas de Hoseok en un fuerte apretón. 

Trató de alargar la lección, pero cuando Hoseok comenzó a temblar y a gritar, Yugyeom se impulsó hacia adelante, hundiéndose en Hoseok hasta que cada centímetro de su polla estuvo encerrado en la carne caliente y sedosa. Yugyeom se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo rígido. Trató de distraerse, pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera evitar que se corriese en ese mismo momento. 

—Por favor, Señor, —gimió Hoseok. 

—No quiero hacerte daño, pero… 

—Me comprometo a usar mi palabra de seguridad si lo hace. Podrá parar. 

—No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo, —admitió Yugyeom. 

—Confío en usted.

—MALDITA SEA! —gritó Yugyeom cuando vio el deseo de Hoseok y comenzó a empujar fuertemente en el canal apretado debajo de él. Fuera de control, azotó el culo de Hoseok, su lujuria por el otro hombre lo elevó de nuevo. Él tenía que creer que Hoseok usaría su palabra de seguridad, si fuera necesario. 

Los gemidos y gritos de placer de Hoseok estimularon a Yugyeom. 

—¿Puedo tocarme, Maestro? —Preguntó Hoseok, su voz sin aliento. 

La mente de Yugyeom explotó. Rápidamente salió de Hoseok y lo volteó sobre él, empujando hacia su interior antes de que el grito de Hoseok llenara la habitación. Perlas de pre-eyaculación se deslizaban por la cabeza de la polla de Hoseok. Él sabía que el hombre estaba cerca. 

Yugyeom llevó las piernas de Hoseok sobre sus hombros, inclinándose hacia su culo lo más cerca que pudo. Empujó hasta ese punto dulce que se hallaba dentro de Hoseok. El hombre arqueó su cuerpo, sus manos apretando las sábanas al lado de su cabeza mientras gritaba. 

Yugyeom clavó los dedos en los muslos de Hoseok mientras observaba al hombre retorcerse en la cama debajo de él. Hoseok era impresionante en su deseo. Su piel brillaba. Sus ojos estaban aturdidos. Tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos. Sus pequeños gemidos eran música para los oídos de Yugyeom. 

—Yo voy a hacerte llegar, te correrás sin tocarte la polla. 

Hoseok abrió los ojos. Jadeaba con más dificultad. 

—Después de que me corra en tu culo, voy a ponerte un tapón y vas a dormir en mis brazos con él puesto durante toda la noche. El tapón se moverá dentro de ti cada vez que te muevas. En la mañana, voy a follar tu apretado culo de nuevo. 

—Sí, por favor. 

Yugyeom movió las manos por debajo de las caderas de Hoseok para agarrar las mejillas de su culo.

—Y entonces voy a cachetearlo otra vez. Tiene que ser una palmada cada mañana. Dime qué piensas, ¿debo pegarte cada mañana cuando nos levantemos? 

Los ojos de Hoseok estaban oscuros, su espalda arqueada. Él soltó un gemido, y el esperma caliente y blanco salió disparado de su polla. La boca y dientes de Yugyeom estaban apretados. Los músculos interiores de Hoseok se cerraron en torno a él con tanta fuerza que apenas podía moverse. _«Celestial»._

Yugyeom empujó una vez, dos veces, luego rugió su liberación mientras su polla se enterraba hasta la empuñadura. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió un placer intenso diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera imaginado su cuerpo alguna vez. 

—Maestro. 

Yugyeom abrió los ojos y lo miró. Cuidadosamente bajó las piernas de Hoseok a la cama y se inclinó sobre el hombre para reclamar sus labios. Lo besó, devorando su boca por unos instantes antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo a los más bonitos ojos que hubiera visto nunca. 

—Me estoy controlando, ¿el tapón?

Hoseok sonrió.

—De acuerdo


	2. Chapter 2

**Seis meses más tarde. **

El gorila era nuevo. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Yugyeom pasó por delante de él a través de las puertas del Club Refectorio. En el interior del bar, sin embargo, nada había cambiado. Todo parecía igual a como lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo allí, hacía más de seis meses. 

Daniel todavía servía bebidas mixtas detrás de la barra. Las parejas llenaban la pista de baile y la música alta hacía que fuera difícil pensar. Los clientes parecían estar teniendo un gran momento. 

Yugyeom dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios cuando se dirigió a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de vinilo rojo. Esperó hasta que Daniel estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para llamar su atención y ordenarle un Ginger ale con hielo. 

Daniel comenzó a poner la bebida cuando de repente se quedó inmóvil, con un vaso de hielo en una mano y una botella de Ginger ale en la otra. Levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Yugyeom. Su rostro palideció un poco. 

Yugyeom frunció el ceño. Sabía que no había estado en el club por un tiempo, pero no había sido tanto tiempo como para que Daniel le mirara como si fuera un fantasma. 

—Daniel —Yugyeom le preguntó—. ¿Te pasa algo? 

—Caray, Yugyeom, no puedes estar aquí. 

—¿Cómo dices? 

—Tienes que salir de aquí hombre, antes de que Ren te vea. 

Yugyeom vio cómo Daniel dejó su vaso de hielo en el fregadero y se marchó. Una vez que llegó al otro extremo de la barra, Daniel miró hacia atrás. El conjunto rígido de sus hombros emparejaba con la ira de su rostro. 

_«¿Pero qué demonios?» «¿Por qué Ren no quería verlo?»_ Yugyeom había estado fuera del país durante casi seis meses. Hasta entonces, él y Ren habían sido muy buenos amigos. O al menos Yugyeom pensaba que lo eran. 

Confundido y un poco molesto, Yugyeom se apartó de la barra y se dirigió hacia un lado de la habitación donde estaban las escaleras que conducían a la oficina de Baekho. Estaba decidido a llegar hasta el fondo de esto, de una manera u otra. Esperaba que Baekho tuviera algunas respuestas. 

En la parte superior de la escalera, Yugyeom hizo una pausa, llamando a la puerta en vez de irrumpir como quería. La última vez que había visitado la oficina de Baekho, encontró a Ren debajo de la mesa, luego su amigo hizo que Ren terminara lo que había empezado, con él como espectador. No quería encontrarse con otro espectáculo sin previo aviso. 

—Entra —dijo Baekho desde el otro lado de la puerta. Yugyeom sonrió y abrió la puerta, deseoso de saludar a su amigo después de su ausencia de seis meses. Él había extrañado a su amigo Baekho, e incluso a Ren. Se sentía bien estar en casa otra vez. 

—Hola, Baekho. 

La cabeza de Baekho se alzó. Su rostro se volvió blanco pastoso y luego de un rojo intenso. Yugyeom frunció el ceño. _«¿Por qué todo el mundo reaccionaba como si quisiera darle una patada como si fuera un perro o algo así?»_ Con los puños apretados sobre la mesa, Baekho parecía a punto de darle un puñetazo. 

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí, Yugyeom? —Baekho le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba alrededor de su escritorio. 

—Pensé en venir a ver a un viejo amigo, —contestó Yugyeom—. ¿Estaba equivocado? 

—Creo que nuestra amistad terminó en el mismo momento en que usaste a Hoseok para un polvo fácil y después lo dejaste en la estacada. 

Yugyeom le preguntó a Baekho.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca he usado Hoseok. 

—¿Es eso un hecho? Entonces, ¿por qué infiernos no has contactado con él en seis meses, Yugyeom? —Baekho sonrió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Demasiado ocupado dando vía suelta a tu vena salvaje? 

—¿De qué me estás hablando? 

—¿Dónde has estado durante los últimos seis meses? 

Yugyeom dio un paso atrás. Apartó la vista, incapaz de mantener la intensa mirada de Baekho. Esa era una pregunta que Yugyeom no podía responder, no con la verdad. Apretó y aflojó sus manos, tratando de aliviar su tensión repentina.

—Yo tenía negocios en el extranjero a los que hacer frente. 

—¿Negocios? —Baekho se rompió—. ¿Tú tenías asuntos que tratar? ¿Y no pudiste levantar el teléfono y llamar a Hoseok tan solo una sola vez? Mierda ¿Qué? ¿No tuviste tiempo en tu apretada agenda para enviar una postal, un correo electrónico? ¿Algo para hacerle saber a Hoseok que no solo lo habías utilizado y luego olvidado de él? 

Yugyeom rápidamente volvió a mirar a Baekho. ¿Cuál era el problema? Claro, él y Hoseok habían dormido juntos, pero Yugyeom no había hecho nada para herir al otro hombre. De hecho, él había prometido mantenerlo. Yugyeom no pudo evitar haber sido llamado inmediatamente después, y además ahora estaba aquí para reclamar lo que era suyo. Entonces ¿por qué toda esa ira? 

—¿Qué interés tienes tú en eso? —Yugyeom le preguntó— . Lo que pase entre Hoseok y yo no es asunto tuyo. 

Baekho soltó un bufido.

—Eso es lo que piensas. Creo que me has demostrado lo que crees que es un hombre, ahora te estoy pidiendo que te mantengas alejado de Hoseok. 

—¿Mantenerme alejado de Hoseok? —Yugyeom le preguntó—. Volví por Hoseok. ¿Por qué, por todos los demonios iba yo a querer mantenerme alejado de él? 

—Porque yo te estoy pidiendo que te mantengas alejado de él. —La cara de Baekho estaba seria. De repente se dio la vuelta y regresó a su silla y se sentó. Parecía hosco—. Hoseok ya ha sufrido suficiente por tu causa. Si a ti no te preocupa nada su bienestar, entonces yo te lo pido. 

Una oleada de malestar sustituyó la confusión de Yugyeom. Algo estaba claramente equivocado. Yugyeom consideraba a Baekho uno de sus mejores amigos, incluso aunque ya no durmieran juntos, y él lo conocía bien. 

Yugyeom se acercó para sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio de Baekho, la misma silla en la que se sentó cuando vio a Baekho administrar el castigo a Ren por desobediencia, y luego joderlo encima de la mesa. Atesoraba ese recuerdo. 

—¿Qué diablos está pasando, Baekho, —preguntó—. Y quiero una respuesta directa. 

—¿Dónde has estado? —Baekho le preguntó—. Me acostumbré a que entraras y salieras de mi vida pero nunca estuvimos involucrados. Hoseok tomó lo que le ofreciste como el comienzo de una relación entre los dos. Si no lo querías, nunca debiste haber dormido con él. Tú sabías lo que pensaba, lo que esperaba, y sin embargo desapareciste. 

Yugyeom abrió los brazos.

—¿Cuándo he dicho que no lo quería? Él es perfecto para mí. Yo lo sabía desde antes de que nosotros durmiéramos juntos. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no has contactado con él? —Baekho le preguntó—. Han pasado seis meses, Yugyeom. No hemos oído una sola palabra de ti en todo este tiempo, no lo entiendo. 

Yugyeom se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas. Sus manos juntas y apretadas mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

—Yo no estaba en un lugar donde pudiera llegar hasta un teléfono, Baekho. Créeme, habría llamado si hubiera podido. Simplemente no era posible. 

—¿Puedes decirme al menos dónde estabas? 

Yugyeom miró a Baekho y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. 

Le hubiera gustado contárselo todo a Baekho, dónde estuvo los últimos seis meses, todo lo que experimentó durante ese tiempo, e incluso por qué. Tener a alguien con quien compartirlo habría reducido el tormento que había sufrido solo. Pero las circunstancias le impidieron avisar a nadie, incluso a su mejor amigo. 

—¿Puedes decirme algo? —Baekho le preguntó. 

—Bueno, amigo mío, como dice el refrán, ‘yo podría decírtelo, pero luego tendría que matarte’. Tendrás que confiar en mí en esto, Baekho. ¿Alguna vez he sido otra cosa que un hombre de honor? 

Baekho lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—No, Yugyeom. Tú nunca has sido otra cosa que un hombre de honor. Supongo que tendré que tomar tu palabra de que no pudiste comunicarte con ninguno de nosotros. Pero todavía no me gusta. 

Yugyeom se sentó en su silla. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. La tensión en la habitación podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Baekho no parecía particularmente feliz, pero al menos parecía que ya no quería matarlo. 

—Sigo pensando que sería una buena idea que te quedaras lejos de Hoseok, Yugyeom. 

La boca de Yugyeom se abrió por un momento antes de que él volviera a cerrarla.

—No creo que eso dependa de ti el decidirlo. 

—Bueno, Hoseok no está en posición de tomar decisiones, por lo que tendrás que aceptar mi palabra al respecto, —gruñó Baekho—. Es necesario que te mantengas alejado de él. Necesita a alguien más confiable, alguien que no aparezca y desaparezca de su vida todo el tiempo. 

—Baekho. 

—Al menos prométeme que no volverá a suceder, — dijo Baekho—. ¿Puedes? 

Lo cierto es que ahora Yugyeom tenía algo de tiempo, pero no podía prometer que no lo volverían a llamar en el futuro. Pero todavía no entendía qué tenía que ver con su relación con Hoseok. 

—No, no puedo a menos que… 

—Basta —dijo entonces. 

Yugyeom se levantó lleno de ira. Apretó los puños sintiendo un pinchazo de frustración, apretó los dientes hasta el punto de dolerle la mandíbula.

—No es suficiente, Baekho. Hoseok es un adulto. No es que solo tú decidas a quién puede y no puede ver. Eso depende de Hoseok. Él puede decidir si quiere verme o no. 

—No, Yugyeom, él no puede. 

Las suaves palabras, después de todo el enojo, golpearon en el estómago de Yugyeom como un puñetazo. Se detuvo y miró fijamente a Baekho. Algo había pasado en el tiempo que él había desaparecido, la rabia de Yugyeom fue desapareciendo.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Baekho? 

Yugyeom contuvo el aliento mientras observaba a Baekho pasarse las manos por la cara. El hombre parecía cansado, agotado. Pero sobre todo, se veía preocupado, verlo lo llenó de preocupación, enviándole directamente a pensar lo peor. Yugyeom sólo conocía a Hoseok por unos días, pero en ese corto tiempo, Hoseok había capturado una parte de Yugyeom a la que pensaba que nadie llegaría. 

Yugyeom le preguntó a Baekho, pero el hombre no dijo nada. 

—Hoseok esperaba por ti, —dijo Baekho—. Él dejó de ver a los tíos, dejó de participar en las escenas. Se sintió positivo de que los dos tenían una relación, de que tenían algo juntos. Iba al Kim´s Dungeon cada momento que tenía libre, esperándote. 

—Y nunca llegué. 

Baekho asintió.

—Y nunca llegaste. 

—¿Qué sucedió? —Yugyeom imaginó todo tipo de escenarios, ninguno de ellos bueno. Sabía que tenía razón en su suposición al ver la mueca en la cara de Baekho. 

—Cuando no apareciste, sus esperanzas comenzaron a morir, —dijo Baekho—. Ren y yo tratamos de explicarle que tú tenías por costumbre desaparecer de vez en cuando, pero que estarías de vuelta pronto. Al principio, creyó en nosotros, pero después de un tiempo empezó a pensar que había hecho algo que hizo que te fueras lejos. 

—Cristo. ¡No! —Yugyeom comenzó a caminar—. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer. Joder, si hubiera podido me lo habría llevado conmigo, lo habría hecho, pero no habría estado a salvo allí. 

—Bien, Hoseok no estaba seguro aquí.

Yugyeom dejó de pasear. Cerró los ojos cuando las palabras de Baekho se apoderaron de él, trayendo con ello una angustia abrumadora. Abrió los ojos y miró a Baekho, preparándose para lo que iba a oír.

—¡Cuéntamelo! 

—Hace seis semanas, Hoseok finalmente se rindió. Estuvo de acuerdo en participar en una escena con algunos tipos de alto nivel que frecuentan el club, siempre y cuando el hombre entendiera que no habría actividad sexual real. 

El corazón de Yugyeom se paró cuando Baekho se detuvo. 

—Hoseok dijo la palabra de seguridad. —Yugyeom susurró, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Estaba escrita en la hosca cara de Baekho. 

—El idiota hizo caso omiso de su palabra de seguridad y continuó con la escena, ignorando todo lo que Hoseok había discutido con él de antemano sobre sus límites. — Baekho negó con la cabeza. Yugyeom vio a una de sus manos apretarse en un puño—. Recibimos una llamada después de que alguien dejara a Hoseok en el hospital. Ni siquiera se quedó para ver si estaba bien, sólo lo dejó a las puertas de la sala de emergencia y se fue. 

—Joder. 

El corazón de Yugyeom lloró por Hoseok, por lo que el hombre debió haber vivido y por lo que ahora sabía que había perdido. Hoseok nunca sería el mismo. Sin duda, había perdido su capacidad para confiar, el aspecto más importante de una relación entre un Dominante y su sumiso. Y en ese momento, Yugyeom se culpaba. Una llamada telefónica podría haber evitado todo esto. 

—Quiero verlo, —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja. 

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea, —dijo Baekho—. Hoseok está bastante frágil. El verte de nuevo puede hacerlo recaer en su dolor y que no vuelva. 

—Por favor, Baekho. —Yugyeom respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Se acercó y se inclinó hacia delante para plantar sus manos sobre el escritorio de Baekho—. Te lo pido como amigo, déjame verlo. 

—No puedo, Yugyeom, aunque yo quisiera. Se niega a ver a cualquier otro que no sea Ren. 

—Tengo que verlo, Baekho. Él tiene que saber que esto no es culpa suya. Necesita saber que mi salida no fue por algo que hizo. Yo no quería ir ciertamente, no cuando estábamos tan cerca. Era algo que tenía que hacer. 

—Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom se apartó del escritorio de Baekho y se acercó a mirar por la ventana el cielo nocturno. La ciudad iluminada se extendía pacíficamente delante de él, una contradicción directa al estado de ánimo actual de Yugyeom. 

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que quise a Hoseok desde el momento en que lo conocí, —dijo en voz baja. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras recordaba cómo se había encaprichado con Hoseok desde el principio—. Tenía la cantidad correcta de sumisión mezclada con el suficiente fuego para hacer hervir mi sangre. Parecía dispuesto a someterse a todo lo que quería y sin embargo se mantuvo tenaz lo suficiente para hacerme trabajar por ello. 

Yugyeom miró por encima del hombro a Baekho.

—Él era perfecto para mí. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste? 

—Tuve que hacerlo, Baekho. Tengo obligaciones, obligaciones de las que no puedo prescindir, aunque lo hubiera querido. 

—Admito que yo nunca entendí por qué te ibas de vez en cuando, pero lo acepté. —Baekho frunció el ceño—. Tal vez por eso es que nunca tuvimos más de lo que hicimos juntos. Necesitaba más de lo que me podías dar. 

—No te engañes, Baekho, —dijo Yugyeom—. Nunca hemos tenido más que sexo y amistad, ya que ninguno era el indicado para el otro. No hubiera importado si desaparecía o no. 

—Pero le importaba a Hoseok, —dijo Baekho—. Esa es la cuestión. Si deseas ver a Hoseok, voy a ver si lo puedo arreglar, pero tienes que decidir lo que es más importante, tu relación con Hoseok, o lo que sea que tú estés haciendo. No puedes tener ambas cosas. 

Yugyeom giró para mirar por la ventana. Sabía lo que quería, no sabía si podía salir de sus obligaciones. Habría mucho que pagar, un montón de gente muy importante que se enfadaría con él. _«¿Valía Hoseok la pena?» _

Yugyeom giró.

—Voy a hacer algunas llamadas de teléfono. ¿Cuándo crees que pueda saber si Hoseok quiere verme? 

Yugyeom podía sentir la intensidad de la mirada de Baekho sobre él. Sabía que el próximo par de segundos podría decidir la dirección del resto de su vida. Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba, sintiendo como si estuviera de pie en el borde de un precipicio. 

—Voy a preguntarle si nos podemos ver mañana por la mañana, pero quiero que entiendas esto, —dijo Baekho, señalando con el dedo a Yugyeom—, si Hoseok se niega a verte, no voy a forzarlo. Tiene que ser su elección. 

Yugyeom asintió. Quería discutir, pero sabía que no tenía ese derecho; ya no. Había perdido ese derecho cuando puso sus obligaciones por encima de la seguridad del hombre que tenía un pedazo de su corazón. 

—Voy a estar en el club, —dijo Yugyeom. Caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina—. Puedes encontrarme allí. 

—Tú no lo encontrarás allí, Yugyeom, ya lo he intentado yo. 

Yugyeom hizo una pausa. Baekho lo conocía demasiado bien. Yugyeom tenía toda la intención de ir al club y encontrar al hombre que había perjudicado a Hoseok. 

—Hoseok se negó a dar el nombre de su atacante, — dijo Baekho—. Nadie sabe quién es. 

—¿No presentó cargos? 

Baekho negó con la cabeza.

—No va a hablar del ataque con nadie, ni siquiera con Ren. Si alguien lo trae a colación se pone histérico. Hemos tenido que sedarlo más de una vez. 

Yugyeom dio un puñetazo en la pared junto a la puerta de la oficina, su ira era demasiado fuerte para contenerla. 

—Joder.


	3. Chapter 3

La mano de Hoseok temblaba cuando pasó el cepillo a través de los enredos de su cabello. Hizo una mueca cuando sus dedos encontraron uno particularmente desagradable. 

Apretó los dientes y tiró con sus dedos a través de él, hasta que el nudo desapareció. 

Yugyeom estaba por llegar a visitarlo. Había venido todos los días durante más de una semana y esperó durante horas para verlo. Hoseok lo oyó hablar con Baekho y a veces se les unía Ren, y fue este quien finalmente convenció a Hoseok de que se viera con Yugyeom, aunque hasta ahora no había accedido a verlo. 

_«¿Realmente quería ver a Yugyeom después de tanto tiempo?» «¿Tendría el coraje?»_ Yugyeom había sido todo lo que quería en la vida, pero su vida anterior le había sido arrebatada. Hoseok sabía que nunca la conseguiría de nuevo y nunca sería el mismo hombre que Yugyeom había dejado atrás hacía tantos meses. 

No tenía nada que ofrecer al hombre, por lo que se había resistido a verlo. ¿Cuál era el punto? Yugyeom estaría decepcionado de ver el hombre en el que se había convertido. 

Se acarició la pequeña cicatriz que iba desde la esquina de su ojo izquierdo hasta la barbilla. A pesar de estar curada, seguía siendo sensible al tacto, y nunca olvidaría exactamente donde lo recibió o quién se lo hizo. Veía la cara del monstruo cada vez que cerraba los ojos. 

Hoseok volvió en sí cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Mantuvo el lado izquierdo de su rostro fuera de Ren, como siempre lo hacía. No quería que nadie viera el constante recordatorio de su estupidez. 

—Él está aquí, Hoseok, —dijo Ren en voz baja—. ¿Estás listo para verlo?

—En realidad no, pero supongo que debo hacerlo. 

—Él no va a hacerte daño Hoseok, te lo prometo. 

—No puedes prometérmelo, Ren. Nadie puede. — Hoseok soltó un bufido. Sabía que sonaba amargado, pero no podía evitarlo, no después de lo que experimentó a manos de alguien que había jurado que no le haría daño—. Yugyeom dirá lo que tenga que decir con el fin de conseguir lo que quiere, como todo el mundo. 

—Hoseok. 

Hoseok agitó la mano a Ren. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo, y ya habían estado en este camino antes. Ren no lo entendería. Baekho no lo había traicionado. 

—Así que déjalo entrar, así acabaré con esto de una vez. 

Ren comenzó a alejarse. 

—Y Ren, voy a ver a Yugyeom, le voy a permitir verme para que él se sienta bien consigo mismo, pero luego no quiero volver a verlo. ¿Entendido? 

—Sí, Hoseok, te escuché. 

Hoseok dudaba que sus palabras pasaran a través de Ren. Ellas nunca lo hacían. Él había tratado de advertirle de que Baekho al final se convertiría en otro como el que abusó de él, pero Ren se mantuvo obstinadamente positivo de que Baekho no era como el hombre que llevó a Hoseok hasta el hospital. 

Hoseok lo sabía. La gente como Baekho y Yugyeom decían y hacían lo que querían y al diablo con nadie más. Hoseok sabía que lo había atraído sobre sí mismo. Había buscado algo que no existía y pagó el precio. Nunca sería tan estúpido de nuevo. 

—Hola, Hoseok. 

Hoseok pudo ver a Yugyeom de reojo cuando el hombre entraba en el cuarto. Su pulso se aceleró cuando su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso. Las manos le temblaban. Esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. 

Hoseok agarró fuertemente la manta que le cubría sus hombros y la apretó en torno a él, feliz de haber optado por permanecer sentado durante esta reunión. Sus piernas temblorosas nunca habrían aguantado su peso. Él se armó de valor y se aclaró la garganta.

—Hola, Yugyeom. 

—Es bueno verte, Hoseok. 

Hoseok no podía decir lo mismo. En este momento casi prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar, antes que donde estaba en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres, Yugyeom? 

—¿No será una conversación agradable, entonces? 

—Si querías una conversación agradable deberías haberte quedado hablando con Ren y Baekho. Estoy empezando. 

—Aún luchador, ya veo. —Yugyeom se rio entre dientes— . Me alegro de que no hayas perdido toda esa chispa que me gustaba tanto. 

Hoseok puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Yugyeom, di lo que viniste a decir, alivia tu conciencia, y luego vete. 

—¿Aliviar mi conciencia? —Yugyeom le preguntó—. ¿Es eso lo que crees que he venido a hacer aquí? 

Hoseok giró su cabeza para mirar a Yugyeom, enfrentándose a él por primera vez desde que el hombre había entrado en la habitación.

—¿No es así? Has oído hablar de lo que me pasó y te sientes culpable por dejarme. ¿Quieres sentirte mejor? —Hoseok agitó la mano en el aire— . Yo te eximo de toda culpa, Yugyeom. Me lo hice a mí mismo. Ahora puedes irte. 

—Hoseok, he vuelto por ti. 

—¡Y una mierda! —Hoseok se puso de pie e intentó salir de la habitación pero Yugyeom se interpuso. 

—Hoseok… 

—Has vuelto porque te sientes culpable por lo que me pasó. Bueno, lo que ocurrió fue mi maldita culpa, porque yo creí que una sola estúpida palabra evitaría que alguien me hiciera daño. Yo creía en toda la mierda D/s. —Apuñaló con su dedo en el pecho de Yugyeom—. No tenía nada que ver contigo y no necesito tu piedad. No te necesito. 

—Oh, Hoseok, no se supone que deba ser de esa manera, —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja—. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes...

Lágrimas de rabia y frustración picaban en la esquina de los ojos de Hoseok. _«¿Por qué nadie podía ver lo que él había visto? ¿Por qué no entendían que la gente diría todo lo que tenía que decir con el fin de salirse con la suya, incluso cosas que no quería decir?» _

Hoseok se sobresaltó cuando sintió los dedos acariciar suavemente un lado de su cara. Él se echó hacia atrás antes de que Yugyeom pudiera llegar a la cicatriz de su mejilla. 

—¿Te hizo eso? —Yugyeom le preguntó. 

Hoseok se apartó de Yugyeom y se giró hacia la ventana.

—Me hizo un montón de cosas, ningunas de las cuales pedí. 

—Hoseok, nunca pensaría que has sido tú quien pediría esto, —dijo Yugyeom. Hoseok podía oírlo acercarse a él, sintió el calor del cuerpo del hombre cuando se detuvo justo detrás de él—. Nadie podría entender lo que el hombre te hizo. 

Hoseok se dio la vuelta para mirar a Yugyeom.

—¿QUÉ SABES TÚ DE ESO? —gritó. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas—. Nunca has estado indefenso, dependiendo de otra persona para tu seguridad, para tu propia vida. Tú no tienes que cambiar tus opciones ante otros, simplemente haces lo que quieres. —La palidez del rostro de Yugyeom no hizo que Hoseok se sintiese mejor. Sólo lo hizo enojar más—. Nunca he tenido que tocar a nadie y hacer las cosas que tú, incluso cuando, cuando pides que se detengan. 

La voz de Hoseok se rompió. Los brazos de Yugyeom se envolvieron alrededor de él, pero Hoseok se negó a aceptar la oferta de comodidad que le ofrecía. Golpeó con el puño contra el pecho de Yugyeom.

—Se supone que debía parar, — exclamó Hoseok—. ¿Por qué él no se detuvo? 

—No lo sé, poppet, —Dijo Yugyeom en voz baja. 

Yugyeom lo levantó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la silla grande y acolchada de felpa, se sentó con él delante de la ventana. Se sentó, manteniendo a Hoseok en su regazo. Hoseok a menudo dormía en el sillón, demasiado cansado para irse a la cama, con miedo de irse a la cama. 

Hoseok sorbió los mocos, las lágrimas poco a poco menguando. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yugyeom junto al suyo, el ruido de su corazón debajo de la oreja. La mano de Yugyeom acariciaba suavemente desde su espalda hasta el suave vello de la nuca. 

—¿Qué pasó contigo?, ¿estaba equivocado, Hoseok?, — Yugyeom dijo en voz baja después de unos momentos de silencio—. Me gustaría más que nada en el mundo que nunca hubieras tenido que vivir algo tan horrendo. Tienes que creer eso. 

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. No iba a creer cualquier cosa, incluso aunque quisiera. Las palabras de Yugyeom lo llenaron de calor, o tal vez era sólo el sonido de su voz que lo tranquilizaba, pero Hoseok sabía la verdad. 

—Te dije que no eres responsable, Yugyeom. Tú no tienes que decirme estas cosas. 

—Sí, las digo. Y voy a seguir diciéndotelas hasta que me creas. No sólo porque el hombre ignorara tu palabra de seguridad, obviamente hacía las cosas que hizo en contra de tu voluntad. No te dio otra opción. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Hoseok susurró, dejando entrever en su voz su mayor temor—. ¿Cómo sabes que no hacía nada para indicar que lo que quería es que me hiciera esas cosas?

_«¿Y si de alguna manera hubiera pedido que abusaran de él?» «¿Había acordado participar en la escena?» «¿Habría aceptado muchas de las cosas que el hombre le hizo si hubiera preguntado más?» _

—Porque sé quién eres, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom—. Si tú hubieras querido las cosas que el hombre te hizo entonces tú nunca hubieras utilizado la palabra de seguridad. Tu palabra de seguridad es para pararlo todo de inmediato. — Yugyeom cogió la barbilla de Hoseok y le echó la cara hacia arriba—. Tú estableces las fronteras antes de empezar la escena, Hoseok. Cruzó la línea cuando no tenía que hacerlo y no se detuvo cuando pediste sentirte a salvo. Eso está todo en la cabeza. 

—Le pedí que parara, —exclamó Hoseok enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Yugyeom—. Te lo juro. Yo se lo pedí. 

—Lo sé, poppet, lo sé. 

—Me puso una pelota de mordaza en la boca cuando yo no paraba de gritar. —Hoseok hipó—. Me dijo que ahora era su puta, y que yo haría lo que él me pidiera. 

Hoseok sintió los brazos de Yugyeom apretarse a su alrededor. Por un momento, el miedo lo llenó. Luchó hasta que Yugyeom aflojó su apretón, manteniéndolo en un ligero abrazo. Hoseok ya no podía manejar ser restringido de ninguna manera. Tenía que ser capaz de liberarse. 

—Shh, Hoseok, —la voz de Yugyeom era un susurro—. Voy a dejarte ir cuando quieras, sólo tienes que decir la palabra. Sé que tú no me crees, pero tú eliges una palabra, cualquier palabra, y en el momento en que la digas, voy a dejar todo lo que estoy haciendo. 

Yugyeom tenía razón. Hoseok no creía que lo dejaría sin importar lo que dijera y no había nada que Yugyeom pudiera hacer para demostrar lo contrario. La sola idea de ceder el control, de confiar en otros con su cuerpo, provocó una ola de pánico que le dio náuseas. 

—Por ahora, ¿por qué no utilizamos como palabra, ‘Parada’? ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Yugyeom—. Sin embargo en el futuro tienes que elegir una palabra diferente, algo que sólo puedas utilizar si realmente lo necesitas. Mientras tanto, cada vez que digas la palabra, todo se detendrá. ¿Bien, Hoseok? 

Hoseok se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que sea. —Su cuerpo tembló cuando Yugyeom le agarró el mentón y lo levantó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. 

—No ‘lo que sea’, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom, su voz acerada y manteniendo una firme convicción—. Tú eres importante. Tus necesidades y deseos son importantes. No lo asumas porque tienes miedo. ¡No lo haré! 

Hoseok se soltó del agarre y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Yugyeom, ya que no podía sostener la intensidad del hombre y mucho menos su mirada. Hoseok no sabía si estaba dispuesto a dejar que Yugyeom viera su alma. Eso le hacía sentirse vulnerable, algo que Hoseok juró que nunca más iba a sentir otra vez. 

Hoseok se movió en los brazos de Yugyeom. No sabía si estaba tratando de escapar o de apretarse para mantenerse lo más ajustado posible. Sus emociones eran un caos, yendo de un extremo al otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

Por un lado, deseaba que Yugyeom lo esperara hasta que todo el dolor y la ira desaparecieran. Pero por otra parte, quería que Yugyeom se fuera y no volviera nunca más. Sobre todo, temía que no pudiera tener la fuerza de voluntad para rechazar al único hombre que ya tenía un pedazo de su corazón. 

—Shh, poppet, —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja, acariciando la cabeza y la espalda de Hoseok. Yo te cuidaré. Sólo quiero que cierres los ojos y descanses. Voy a mantenerte a salvo. 

Hoseok dudaba de las palabras de Yugyeom, pero no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, el suave toque de las manos de Yugyeom y la calidez de su cuerpo lo adormecieron. Yugyeom siguió murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras sin sentido, hasta que Hoseok cayó en un sueño reparador. 

≿————❈————≾

Yugyeom supo el momento exacto en el que Hoseok perdió la batalla por permanecer despierto. La tensión disminuyó de su cuerpo y lo mantuvo apretado con fuerza contra su pecho, descansó por primera vez desde que Yugyeom había entrado en la habitación. Yugyeom siguió acariciando de nuevo a Hoseok hasta que estuvo seguro de que el hombre dormía profundamente. 

Trató de no apretar los músculos cuando los pensamientos del ataque de Hoseok le llenaron la cabeza, seguido de cerca por una rabia abrumadora y la necesidad de tener alguien en quien apoyarse, de compartir sus preferencias. Le observó mientras respiraba. 

Hoseok estaba en lo cierto. Yugyeom se sentía culpable, pero no por las razones que Hoseok pensaba. Se sentía culpable por no haber reclamado a Hoseok antes de irse, por no haber solidificado su relación. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, Hoseok no habría ido en busca de algo que sentía que faltaba en su vida. 

Habría sido también un beneficio añadido que todos supieran que Hoseok le pertenecía. Nadie habría tocado al hombre, por lo menos nadie que quisiera seguir respirando. 

Había cometido un error dejando a Hoseok sin reclamarlo. Sin duda alguna por haberlo dejado, otro lo había hecho. Baekho estaba en lo cierto en su suposición. Yugyeom habría tenido que decidir entre Hoseok, y sus obligaciones en el extranjero. La decisión habría llegado sorprendentemente fácil. Hoseok venía primero. 

De aquí en adelante, sólo aceptaría los trabajos que pudiera hacer desde casa. Sus superiores no estuvieron contentos cuando se lo comunicó, pero era eso o Yugyeom renunciaría permanentemente. El bienestar de Hoseok era lo primero. Yugyeom sólo tenía que convencer a Hoseok de eso. 

Yugyeom giró y miró a través del cuarto cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Ren entró, seguido de cerca por Baekho. Ambos mostraron sorpresa cuando vieron dormir a Hoseok en los brazos de Yugyeom.

Yugyeom se llevó el dedo a la boca.

— Shh. 

Empezó a levantarse, para dejar a Hoseok en la cama; pero el hombre en sus brazos frunció el ceño mientras dormía. Un puño se agarraba a la camisa de Yugyeom y un pequeño gemido de protesta salió de sus labios. Yugyeom se reclinó en la silla, más que nada para quedarse donde estaba. Hoseok se tranquilizó, con el rostro relajado, pero sin aflojar su agarre sobre la camisa de Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom hizo un gesto hacia la manta en la parte inferior de la cama. Ren rápidamente la recogió y se la llevó. Yugyeom tomó la manta y la extendió sobre Hoseok, envolviendo los bordes alrededor de su cuerpo y metiendo sus manos. 

—No se ve como que se irá pronto, amigo, —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja mientras seguía masajeando la espalda de Hoseok. 

—No puedo creer que por fin se haya dormido, —dijo Ren—, y sin ningún tipo de pastillas para dormir. No ha dormido sin ayuda desde que llegó a casa del hospital. 

Yugyeom miró a la cara dormida de Hoseok, levantando la mano para acariciar con el pulgar un lado de la mejilla de Hoseok.

—Él está cansado, pero creo que tiene miedo. Necesita a alguien que lo cuide mientras duerme, para mantenerlo a salvo. 

—¿Y tú crees que eres el hombre adecuado para el trabajo? —Ren soltó un resoplido, su pregunta dejó entrever una nota de sarcasmo, demostrando que su enfado aún no se había apagado. Yugyeom no trató de tomarlo como algo personal. Sabía que Ren estaba herido por lo que le había pasado a su amigo. 

—Yo sé que soy el hombre adecuado para el trabajo, —dijo Yugyeom—. Si no lo fuera, Hoseok no se hubiera dormido en mis brazos ahora mismo. 

Ren lo miró como si quisiera discutir hasta que Baekho se adelantó y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Tiene razón, Ren, y tú lo sabes. 

Sorprendido por estas palabras, Yugyeom miró a Baekho justo a tiempo para ver el gesto en su dirección.

—Si Hoseok no lo quisiera aquí no se acurrucaría en el regazo de Yugyeom y para así poder conseguir su primer buen sueño de las últimas semanas. 

—Supongo, pero… 

—Ren, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para Hoseok, — comenzó a decir Yugyeom, a sabiendas que el convencerlo de sus intenciones sería su primer gran obstáculo. Convencer a Hoseok sería el próximo—. Él tiene que entender que lo que le pasó no fue culpa suya. También tiene que aprender a confiar de nuevo. 

—¿Y tú crees que puedes enseñarle a confiar de nuevo? —Ren le preguntó con voz tranquila y sombría. 

Yugyeom volvió a mirar hacia abajo al hombre que dormía en sus brazos.

—Oh, sí —susurró—. Tengo la intención de enseñarle a Hoseok muchas cosas. —Sonrió a Ren y Baekho—. Y me imagino que, una vez que llegue a superar el miedo, va a ser un estudiante muy aplicado. 

—¿Tú crees que va a superar su miedo? —Ren le preguntó—. Él no ha hablado exactamente de lo que le pasó, pero he visto sus heridas. Hablé con el médico antes de que le dieran el alta y luego en su chequeo. Las heridas se curan, pero emocionalmente, bueno, eso no es algo que vaya a desaparecer a corto plazo. 

—Tengo toda la fe en que Hoseok va a aprender a confiar en mí otra vez, —dijo Yugyeom—, pero llevará tiempo y atención. No sé tampoco exactamente lo que le pasó, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, mientras que las heridas físicas se pueden curar, las de su espíritu son más graves. Esas son las que necesita curar para vencer. 

—Él lo hizo. ¿Te dijo que pasó? —Ren preguntó en voz baja. 

Yugyeom negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero lo hará. Algunas de las cosas que dijo Hoseok me llevan a creer que su ataque no era sólo sexual. No sé si este hombre eligió a Hoseok específicamente o si tan solo era porque es un sub consumado, pero sé que quería humillar a Hoseok física, emocional y mentalmente. 

—¿Crees que fue algo personal? —Baekho preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que había guardado la mayor parte de la conversación. El tono de acero en su voz y la forma en que pronto rodeó a Ren, eso le dijo a Yugyeom que al hombre no le gustaba esa idea en lo más mínimo. 

—Fue muy personal, Baekho, —dijo Yugyeom— Aún si el hombre quería que lo fuera o no. 

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, y tú lo sabes, —le espetó Baekho—. ¿Crees que el que le hizo esto lo hizo a propósito? ¿Qué eligió a Hoseok en concreto? ¿Sabes cómo suena eso? ¿Lo que eso significa? 

—Eso significa que puede tener un problema enorme, —dijo Yugyeom—. Porque, o tenemos un iniciado Dom de control, rondando los clubes para obtener a un sub ingenuo, o tenemos a alguien que está fuera y lo que quiso fue dañar a Hoseok personalmente. De cualquier manera, tenemos que poner fin a esa situación antes de que alguien más salga herido. 

—Cristo. —Baekho exclamó. 

—Mis sentimientos exactamente —contestó Yugyeom. 

—Baekho —Ren le preguntó—. No entiendo. 

Yugyeom sonrió al ver a Baekho tranquilizar a Ren. A pesar de sus propios problemas con Hoseok en este momento, estaba feliz de que Baekho hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela. Yugyeom pidió a Dios que le diera esperanzas para poder trabajar para él y Hoseok. 

—Si no se trata de un Dom que busca sumisos al azar, no es sólo una amenaza para ellos, lo es para toda nuestra comunidad, —explicó Baekho—. Como darle al resto del mundo la idea e imagen de que no somos más que un montón de monstruos que disfrutan hiriendo a otras personas. 

—Pero, pero eso no es cierto, —dijo Ren—. Me has introducido en el club y no ha sido nada desagradable para mí. 

—No, hay otra cara de las cosas que hacemos, Ren. Es su lado más intenso, —dijo Yugyeom. —Tú no lo has experimentado con Baekho, ya que no viven el estilo de vida veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana, pero muchos de nosotros sí. Hay también muchos que participamos en escenas que son más intensas de lo que Baekho y tú practican. 

—Bebé, a veces estas escenas involucran la administración del dolor extremo. 

—Tú me castigas, —insistió Ren. 

Baekho negó con la cabeza.

—Así no, yo no. No estoy diciendo que esté mal porque no lo está. Sólo que es algo que no hacemos. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dijo Hoseok que él estaba un poco más metido en todo el asunto D/s que tú? 

Ren asintió. 

—A Hoseok le gusta ser azotado con una paleta o batida _(Bastón rígido)._ Él puede querer el lado más áspero de las cosas. Si participó en una escena con alguien y le pidió que lo azotara con un látigo, para continuación convertirse en víctima de un abuso como si él hubiera querido que así fuera, ¿de verdad crees que alguien fuera de la comunidad le creería cuando lo dijera? 

Ren se hundió en el borde de la cama como si sus piernas se hubiesen convertido en gelatina. Las emociones corrían a través de su rostro. Yugyeom se preguntó si no deberían haber dejado fuera esta discusión. El pobre chico los miraba horrorizado. 

—¿Ren? —Yugyeom le preguntó con cuidado—. ¿Estás bien? 

—¿Crees que Hoseok pidió a ese tipo que le hiciera lo que le hizo? 

—No, Ren, no lo hizo —dijo Yugyeom—. Esa es una de las razones fundamentales por la que se tiene una palabra de seguridad. Hoseok pudo haber aceptado participar en una escena con este hombre, pero él utilizó su palabra de seguridad. Debería haberlo dejado allí mismo, pero no fue así. De hecho, cuando Hoseok pidió que lo dejara ir, el hombre lo amordazó. Hoseok no pidió eso. 

—He visto las marcas en él, —dijo Ren en voz baja—. No veo cómo alguien puede pedir algo así. 

Yugyeom apretó los dientes. Tenía las manos apretadas alrededor del cuerpo de Hoseok.

—¿Qué marcas, Ren? 

—Tiene marcas profundas en todo el cuerpo, delante y detrás, —dijo Ren. Sus manos enlazadas en su regazo. Su mirada se quedó clavada en el suelo como si estuviera demasiado nervioso para encontrarse con los ojos de Yugyeom—. Cuando llegué al hospital fui el primero en verle, sangraba tanto que pensé que nunca se curaría. Estaba cubierto de moretones. Las suyas su… 

Ren de repente se echó a llorar y volvió la cara a la camisa de Baekho. A Yugyeom le dolía el corazón. Sentía miedo por lo que Ren pudiera contar a continuación, pero para él era necesario saberlo todo si iba a cuidar de Hoseok. 

—Ren, yo sé que esto es duro para ti, pero necesito saber acerca de todas las lesiones de Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom— y yo no estoy seguro de que él se encuentre en condiciones de decírmelo. Necesito que me lo digas, por favor. 

Tomó un momento para que Ren recobrara la compostura, pero finalmente levantó la cabeza. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y volvió a mirar a Yugyeom. Yugyeom podía ver su agitación, y creció su preocupación por Hoseok. 

—Hay cortes y moretones dentro de su… —la cara de Ren ardía y él bajó la mirada hasta su regazo de nuevo—. Cuando fui por primera vez al hospital había un gran moretón en su pene con la forma de una mano. Eso ya se ha desvanecido, pero se necesitaron más de 360 puntos de sutura para cerrar todos los cortes que tenía en todo su cuerpo. Su riñón fue golpeado, una costilla rota. Había moretones alrededor de su garganta como si alguien hubiera tratado de estrangularlo. 

Yugyeom tragó el nudo en su garganta, apenas comenzando a tener una visión del infierno que pasó Hoseok. Si el hombre salía de esto con sólo un problema de falta de confianza, sería un milagro. 

—Simplemente no entiendo cómo alguien pudo hacerle eso a Hoseok, —dijo Ren—. Él nunca lastimó a nadie en su vida. No se merecía esto. 

—No, Ren, no lo merecía —dijo Yugyeom—. Pero yo no quiero que pienses ni por un momento que Hoseok pidió esto o que alguien de nuestra comunidad pudo hacerlo. No sé quién era ese hombre, pero no es normal, ni siquiera para nuestros estándares. 

—¿Pero pensé que habías dicho que podría estar pasando por el club para encontrar a gente? 

—Ren, —dijo Baekho—, no importa donde estés o lo que estés haciendo, siempre vas a encontrar gente mala. La mayoría de la gente de nuestra comunidad comprende y respeta las normas, como el uso de una palabra de seguridad. Los que no lo hacen deben salir de nuestra comunidad. 

—Eso es decir poco, Baekho, —cortó Yugyeom. 

—¿Creen que este hombre podría venir a por Hoseok otra vez? —Ren preguntó. 

Yugyeom apretó a Hoseok en torno a él ante la sola idea de que el peligro aún pudiera estar cerca.

—No, si tengo algo que decir al respecto, —dijo—. Voy a asegurarme de que nadie dañe a Hoseok otra vez. 

—¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? 

—Me voy a llevar a Hoseok a casa conmigo. 

Ren contuvo la respiración.

—¿Crees que te dejará? 

—¿Quién ha dicho que le voy a consultar? —Yugyeom le preguntó—. Hoseok quiere que me haga cargo de él en este momento, incluso aunque no lo sepa. Él se doblará y vacilará por unos instantes, pero se sentirá más seguro y más cuidado si me permite hacer las cosas. Me necesita tanto como yo lo necesito. 

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —Ren le preguntó. 

Yugyeom sonrió.

—Me gustaría poder darte una respuesta concreta, Ren, pero no puedo. Sólo sé que Hoseok me necesita. Yo soy más capaz de dar a Hoseok toda mi atención si estamos en nuestra propia casa. 

—¿Nuestra casa? —Baekho dudó, una ceja en alto. 

—Por supuesto —contestó Yugyeom—. Cuando les dije que me llevaría a Hoseok a casa conmigo me refería de forma permanente. Me lo estoy llevando conmigo. 

**Poppet **: Es una expresión de cariño y afecto, que se utiliza para describir en una palabra todos los sentimientos de calidez, confort, amabilidad, generosidad, honestidad y fortaleza de carácter que se siente cada vez que está con esa persona. Una palabra que no debe utilizarse a la ligera, sino que expresa un gran respeto y admiración por aquellos a quien va dirigido.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoseok se sentía cálido y relajado. No quería abrir los ojos a la clara la luz del día. Prefería quedarse en el capullo del mundo de los sueños en el que parecía estar flotando en una luz brillante, pero que lo molestaba.

Levantó sus pesados párpados y pestañeó ante la clara luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Era brillante, más brillante que cualquier cosa que él hubiera visto en días. Por lo general mantenía las cortinas cerradas en su habitación, lo cual le planteaba una cuestión: _«¿En qué habitación estaba en la actualidad?»_ Nada de aquí se sentía familiar. 

Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación grande, en una cama enorme, y había un par de pijamas de seda. Acarició con sus manos la parte superior del pijama verde esmeralda que cubría su pecho. Aunque fuera ropa de dormir, estos parecían ser de calidad superior y el material sedoso se sentía muy bien contra su piel. 

_«¿Pero dónde infiernos estaba?»_ Hizo a un lado el edredón de plumas y comenzó a deslizarse hasta el final de la cama cuando oyó un ruido en la habitación. Su corazón dio un vuelco por el miedo durante un breve instante, antes de reconocer a Yugyeom que caminaba hacia él desde el conjunto de escaleras. 

Su temor se fue para ser sustituido por la alegría y la anticipación, contemplando el alto y musculoso cuerpo de Yugyeom. El hombre era una obra de arte, incluso con la ropa puesta. 

La alegría al ver a Hoseok se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Yugyeom se giró hacia él, y le vio abrir y cerrar los ojos verdes esmeralda con una emoción desconocida. 

—Buenos días, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom de manera casual—. ¿Cómo has dormido? 

—Uh, bien. 

—Estoy contento de escuchar eso. —Yugyeom se agachó y cogió una bata de seda verde que estaba extendida en la parte inferior de la cama y la sostuvo en alto para Hoseok—. ¿Te importaría acompañarme a desayunar? 

Hoseok frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde estoy, Yugyeom? 

—¿Por qué, mi querido bebé? Estás en casa. 

Hoseok no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que esas palabras le hicieron sentir. No fue miedo, y tampoco alegría. _«¿Era algo entre las dos, tal vez?»_ No podía estar seguro. Sus emociones se veían afectadas con la sola presencia de Yugyeom.

Pero sin importar sus sentimientos del momento, la ira, el miedo, la amargura; Hoseok no parecía poder detenerse de ver cada movimiento del hombre, no importaba cuántas veces desviara su mirada. 

—Ahora, ven, —lo animó Yugyeom—, el desayuno se enfría. 

Desconcertado, Hoseok se levantó y deslizó sus brazos por la bata que Yugyeom sujetaba ante él. Yugyeom lo envolvió cuidadosamente con la bata, alisando el material sedoso con sus manos. Hoseok se ató el cinturón de la túnica y se giró para mirar a Yugyeom. 

Ese extraño brillo en los ojos de Yugyeom apareció de nuevo. 

—El verde se ve muy bien en ti, Hoseok. Pone de manifiesto el color de tus ojos, los hace brillar. —Yugyeom se giró y se inclinó para tomar unas zapatillas a juego de color verde. Él se las ofreció de una en una, y esperó mientras Hoseok deslizaba sus pies—. Creo que vamos a tener que comprar más artículos en este color.

Hoseok dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a la cara del hermoso hombre. La presencia de Yugyeom era fuerte y a Hoseok le hacía sentirse pequeño e intimidado. No sabía a qué juego estaba jugando Yugyeom, pero estaría condenado si tuviera que participar. El hecho de estar allí, no lo impresionó. 

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Yugyeom? 

Los labios de Yugyeom estaban torcidos, como si estuviera tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Bueno, si tú fueras tan amable de acompañarme, estaba a punto de desayunar. —Yugyeom se dirigió hacia las escaleras—. Está servido en el balcón de la mañana, Hoseok. Voy a estar esperándote allí. 

Sin otra palabra, Yugyeom se alejó, dejando a Hoseok con la boca abierta. Yugyeom parecía tan casual, como si esto ocurriera todos los días, como si hubieran desayunado juntos todo el tiempo. No sonaba como un hombre que había desaparecido durante seis meses, un hombre que le había arrancado el corazón y lo había pisoteado por todas partes. 

No sabía qué pensar. Se sentía en retirada y perdido después de la forma en que Yugyeom lo trató. Cuando llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras los ojos de Hoseok se abrieron enormes. Caminó lentamente hacia abajo, con la boca abierta cuando vio por primera vez el enorme espacio y la vista más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

Una enorme sala se extendía debajo de él, con paredes altas, blancas, techos abovedados y pisos de madera. Un mullido sofá negro estaba situado al otro lado de la habitación en la parte delantera de una gran chimenea que iba desde el suelo al techo. 

Grandiosas estanterías de madera negra alineadas en una de las paredes, llenas de libros y una gran variedad de baratijas. Cuadros con brillantes ilustraciones y de vivos colores colgaban de las paredes. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Hoseok fue la pared de ventanales altos situados junto a la chimenea. La vista le quitó el aliento. Podía ver toda la ciudad. 

Hoseok siguió la línea de ventanas hasta que llegó a las puertas de cristal doble. Yugyeom estaba sentado en una mesa justo al otro lado. Tenía una copa en una mano y un periódico en la otra, y parecía que no tenía ninguna preocupación en el mundo. 

—Es de mala educación hacerme esperar, Hoseok, — dijo Yugyeom sin levantar la cabeza. 

Hoseok se sorprendió ante las palabras de Yugyeom. _«¿Qué fue eso, psicología?»_ Hoseok se encogió de hombros y salió a la terraza, pensando que no le podría perjudicar unirse al hombre para el desayuno. 

En el momento en que Hoseok se sentó, Yugyeom dobló el periódico y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Yo no estaba muy seguro del hambre que tendrías así que ordené algunas cosas diferentes. Si prefieres algo más puedo llamar a la cocina. 

Hoseok frunció el ceño, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar mientras observaba a Yugyeom levantar las tapas de plata de varios platos que contenían: huevos revueltos, tocino, salchichas, tostadas, incluso fruta fresca. Una jarra grande de zumo de naranja estaba situada también en la mesa. Yugyeom había pensado en casi todo. 

Hoseok esperó a que Yugyeom dijera algo, al menos que le explicara por qué estaba allí o incluso desde cuándo estaba aquí. Pero no fue así. Sólo tomó una gran parte de dos platos antes de servirse un poco de zumo. 

—Come, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom mientras cogía el tenedor—. Tenemos una mañana de mucho trabajo por delante de nosotros y tendrás que tomar un desayuno nutritivo para coger fuerzas. 

Hoseok tragó el nudo que súbitamente se había formado en su garganta.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo, — dijo, asumiendo que esa era la razón por la que Yugyeom le había traído aquí. 

—Entiendo, —respondió Yugyeom—. Yo no esperaría tal cosa de ti en tu condición actual. Sin embargo, esperaba tener una conversación educada en la mesa. Por favor, abstente de discutir las intimidades de nuestra relación mientras estemos comiendo. 

La boca de Hoseok se abrió. Sentía como si su mandíbula se fuera a desencajar por el shock, que ya había experimentado por segunda desde que se había despertado esta mañana. Nada de lo que Yugyeom le decía o hacía tenía el más mínimo sentido. 

—Si no quieres sexo de mí entonces ¿qué demonios quieres? —Hoseok se rompió. 

Podía sentir el gran peso de la mirada de Yugyeom cuando el hombre puso su tenedor en el plato sobre la mesa y lo miró. Deseaba poder haber mantenido la boca cerrada, porque tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de saber exactamente lo que Yugyeom quería de él. La idea le asustaba como el infierno. 

—Un poco de civismo sería más que apreciado, Hoseok. 

—¿Eres tú de verdad? 

—Absolutamente. 

Hoseok esperó a que Yugyeom le dijera algo más, pero sólo tomó el tenedor y siguió comiendo. No sabiendo qué más hacer, Hoseok tomó su tenedor y comió su desayuno. Masticaba lentamente, manteniendo todo el tiempo un ojo cauteloso sobre Yugyeom. 

La comida parecía caer en su estómago como un peso. Sentía un poco de nauseas, Hoseok puso su tenedor en el plato y esperó a que Yugyeom terminara de comer. No podía tomar otro bocado, él estaba fuera de curso últimamente. Casi cada vez que comía se sentía enfermo. 

Por último, Yugyeom puso el tenedor en el plato y lo alejó, y se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela. El aliento de Hoseok quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando el hombre lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa una vez más. 

—¿Has comido suficiente, Hoseok? 

Se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no tengo mucha hambre. 

—Puedo imaginar que los nervios son bastante malos. —Yugyeom se levantó y empujó su silla—. Bueno, vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto. Mientras tanto, he elegido algunas vitaminas para que puedas considerar si las tomas para que te ayuden a mantenerte en buenas condiciones.

—¿Vitaminas? 

Yugyeom levantó una pequeña caja de la cesta situada cerca y la puso delante de Hoseok. La caja en sí misma era de plástico transparente con cuatro compartimentos separados para cada día de la semana. Cada compartimento ocupado por varias píldoras de diferentes colores. 

—Desayuno, almuerzo, cena y la hora de acostarse, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom—. La mayor parte de las píldoras deben tomarse con las comidas. Las últimas inmediatamente antes de irse a la cama. 

—¿Qué son? 

—El calcio para fortalecer tus huesos. El hierro ayuda con tu sistema inmunológico. El té verde ayudará a que tus cicatrices sanen más rápido. La miel ayuda a cicatrizar más rápidamente. Hierba de San Juan es para tu depresión. La glucosamina y la condroitina son para mantener las articulaciones y la raíz de valeriana te ayudará con tu insomnio. 

—¿Eso es todo? 

—Tú dieta tendría que mejorar algo, pero las vitaminas deben ayudar con eso. —Yugyeom abrió el primer compartimento para el día y arrojó las píldoras en su mano, luego se las tendió a Hoseok—. He informado al chef de tus necesidades dietéticas y prepararán tus comidas en consecuencia. 

—¿El jefe de cocina? 

—Yo tengo empleadas a varias personas, Hoseok. El chef, por supuesto, trabaja en la planta baja, en la cocina principal. A menos que decidamos nosotros mismos cocinar, la comida se prepara en la planta baja. También tengo un servicio de limpieza que viene a limpiar tres veces a la semana. 

Yugyeom señaló hacia las píldoras que Hoseok tenía en la mano, luego le dio un vaso de zumo mientras continuaba hablando.

—Una vez que se acaben, voy a acortar la toma a dos días a la semana. No deberíamos necesitar más que eso. Y, por supuesto, tengo la intención de contratar a un guardaespaldas, lo colocaré en la parte inferior de las escaleras que llevan al club. Él va a estar allí en todo momento y sólo las personas que hayan sido invitadas podrán subir. 

—¿Autorizado? ¿Arriba? —la voz de Hoseok vaciló—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Dónde estamos? 

—Este es mi hogar, Hoseok. Estamos encima de Kim´s Dungeon. 

Hoseok se apartó de la mesa tan rápido que la silla donde estaba sentado cayó de espaldas, golpeando contra el suelo. Yugyeom le agarró del brazo, pero Hoseok se sacudió de él, retrocediendo unos pasos. 

—No, —dijo Hoseok, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente—. No, no puedo estar aquí. Aquí no. —Él se alejó de la mano que Yugyeom le tendía. 

—Hoseok, todo está bien. Nadie puede entrar aquí. Tú estarás perfectamente a salvo. 

—No, no lo entiendes, —se lamentó Hoseok histéricamente. Miró a su alrededor al balcón, en busca de una ruta de escape. Tenía que escapar—. Él está ahí abajo. Yo sé que está. —Corrió hacia las puertas de cristal doble.

—¡Hoseok, detente! —Aunque Yugyeom no le gritó, sintió acero en su voz. 

Hoseok se congeló. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba, pero esperó a que Yugyeom dijera algo. Yugyeom salió detrás de él, presionando su cuerpo contra el helado cuerpo de Hoseok. Acarició la mejilla de este con el dorso de su mano. 

—Aquí estás a salvo Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja— . Te lo prometo. Nadie puede entrar en nuestro piso a menos que les dejen entrar, instalé medidas de seguridad adicionales antes de traerte aquí. ¿Quieres que te las enseñe? 

—¿Nuestro piso? —dijo Hoseok en voz baja. 

—Tuyo y mío, Hoseok. 

—Yo no vivo aquí, —insistió. 

—Lo haces ahora. He traído todas tus cosas personales cuando te mudé aquí conmigo desde la casa de Baekho y Ren. Hay algunas cajas de embalaje con el resto de tus pertenencias guardadas en estos momentos. Nos entregarán todo en algún momento del día de hoy. 

—¿Has traído todo lo que había en mi apartamento? — Hoseok le preguntó, sorprendido hasta los huesos. Se giró para mirar a Yugyeom—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? 

—Debido a que accediste a ser mío. —Yugyeom acarició el lado de la cara de Hoseok de nuevo. Hoseok no pudo dejar de inclinarse hacia la suave caricia—. ¿No te acuerdas cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez? Tú dijiste que serías mío. 

—Pero te fuiste. 

—Sí, lo hice, —dijo Yugyeom. Sus ojos tenían cierta decisión mientras miraba hacia abajo a Hoseok—. Yo tenía obligaciones que no podía pasar por alto, pero estoy de vuelta ahora, Hoseok, y no pienso salir de nuevo. Estoy aquí para quedarme. Espero que tú también lo estés. 

—Yo no.

—Tú no tienes que decidirlo en este mismo momento. Necesitas un lugar para curarte, un lugar para estar a salvo. Eso es todo. Y si te acuerdas de nuestra conversación de anoche, todo lo que tienes que hacer para que pare es el uso de una simple palabra. ¿Te acuerdas de cual era esa palabra, Hoseok? 

—Sí, “parar”, —dijo Hoseok en voz baja. 

Yugyeom asintió.

—Sólo di la palabra, Hoseok, y todo se detiene. No dudes en usarla en cualquier momento si te sientes incómodo. Tú puedes utilizarla si sólo quieres retrasar las cosas, o si tienes alguna pregunta, cualquier cosa. —Yugyeom se apoderó de la barbilla de Hoseok suavemente y ladeó la cabeza—. Voy a respetar tu palabra de seguridad, Hoseok. 

—No tengo nada más que decir y tú harás solo lo que quieras.

—No soy un abusador, —dijo Yugyeom, un rasgo desconocido de tristeza cruzó su cara—. Voy a respetar tu palabra de seguridad, Hoseok, te lo prometo.

—Bien, —entonces le espetó Hoseok—. ¡Para! 

Hoseok frunció el ceño cuando Yugyeom lo soltó y de inmediato dio un paso atrás. Hoseok esperaba que Yugyeom estuviese enojado. En cambio, Yugyeom dio otro paso atrás haciendo un gesto hacia las puertas del balcón. 

—Tú tienes libertad en todo el lugar. Nada está fuera de tu alcance. Sin embargo, me gustaría mostrarte las medidas de seguridad que he instalado antes de traerte aquí. Tú también necesitas saber el código de acceso si decides salir. 

La mente de Hoseok giraba mientras seguía al interior a Yugyeom. El miedo y la rabia mezclados con amargura por encima de su necesidad. Quería creer en Yugyeom, le dolía que él no le creyera, y sin embargo sabía que todo esto no era más que una configuración de su juego. Yugyeom quería hacerle conocer su juego, hacer que bajara la guardia, y luego el dolor empezaría. 

Su ira se convirtió en pura furia quemándole. Su mente se nubló tornándose de color rojo, Hoseok tomó la cosa más cercana a la que pudo llegar, un florero de vidrio verde, y se lo arrojó a Yugyeom. El jarrón dio contra su hombro y se estrelló contra el suelo. Los vidrios volaron por todas partes. 

Yugyeom se dio la vuelta, con la boca abierta, los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando la boca de Yugyeom se cerró, Hoseok ciego de ira tomó otra arma. 

Hoseok no se dio cuenta de que había agarrado una estatua hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El objeto de plata pasó volando por la habitación y golpeó de pleno en la cabeza de Yugyeom. Una mirada de sorpresa cruzó su cara antes de caer al suelo, su cuerpo golpeando el suelo con un repugnante ruido sordo. 

—¿Yugyeom? —Hoseok dijo en voz baja. Retorciéndose las manos dio un paso vacilante hacia el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. _«¡Oh, Dios mío, lo he matado¡»_ Caminó alrededor de la parte de atrás del sofá para ver mejor. 

Yugyeom estaba inmóvil en el suelo, los ojos cerrados. Parecía que estaba dormido si no fuera por toda la sangre que le rodeaba y cubría su cabeza. El corazón de Hoseok se apretó. Corrió hacia adelante y cayó de rodillas a su lado, sin saber qué hacer primero. 

—¿Yugyeom? —Hoseok sintió cómo la sangre se helaba en sus venas cuando Yugyeom no se movió, no despertaba con su voz. Hoseok respiró hondo y trató de recuperar el control de sus emociones. Yugyeom lo necesitaba. 

Hoseok se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la cocina. Comenzó a abrir cajones hasta encontrar el que contenía las toallas para las manos. Mojó una y luego agarró un par de paños secos antes de correr de nuevo hacia Yugyeom. 

—Yugyeom, —dijo Hoseok, el estómago revuelto por la culpa y el remordimiento. Limpió la sangre de la cara de Yugyeom—. Por favor, abre los ojos. 

Hoseok se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la frente contra la de Yugyeom. Las lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos. Él se meció hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

—Por favor, Yugyeom, despierta. Yo no lo decía en serio. Lo siento 

≿————❈————≾

_«¿Qué significaba ‘Lo siento’?» _

La cabeza de Yugyeom latía. El dolor era inmenso, casi abrumador, pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar las palabras de Hoseok. Yugyeom abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. 

Hoseok le tomaba de la mano, con el corazón dolorido y la desesperación en la voz. 

—No fue mi intención hacerte daño, Yugyeom. Estaba tan enojado, —Hoseok susurró, con la cabeza gacha—. Abre los ojos, por favor. Voy a hacer lo que quieras, te lo juro. Voy a ser tu sumiso. Te llamaré Maestro. No voy a olvidar la palabra de seguridad. No voy a… 

—Hoseok.

Sólo cuando la cabeza de Hoseok se volvió hacia Yugyeom pudo ver las lágrimas que brillaban en sus mejillas. Yugyeom se acercó y se las secó con los dedos antes de deslizar su mano por un lado de la cara de Hoseok.

—Utiliza siempre tu palabra de seguridad. ¿Entiendes? 

Hoseok asintió con la cabeza, luego sollozó cuando enterró su rostro en el pecho de Yugyeom. Este envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cabeza de Hoseok, y con delicadeza le acarició el suave cabello rubio. Con la otra mano, sondeó tentativamente la herida sangrante de la frente. Hizo una mueca por el tamaño de la lesión. Se sentía enorme. Por suerte, parecía estar en el borde de la línea del cabello. 

—Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom—. Escúchame. 

Hoseok levantó la cabeza. Yugyeom podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, la culpa y la angustia.

—Lo siento mucho, Yugyeom. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo sólo quería… 

—Shh, lo entiendo, —murmuró Yugyeom—. Sé que no tenías intención de hacerme daño. 

—No, te lo juro. 

—Ya lo sé —dijo Yugyeom—, pero todavía tengo que ir al hospital. Creo que esto necesita un par de puntos. 

_«Hospital»,_ Hoseok quedó sin aliento. Su rostro palideció cuando vio la herida en la cabeza de Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom rápidamente cogió la muñeca de Hoseok, deteniéndolo. Él negó con la cabeza cuando Hoseok lo miró.

—No lo toques, poppet. Tenemos que ejercer presión para detener el sangrado. ¿De acuerdo? De lo contrario no dejará de sangrar, no debes tocarlo hasta que un médico pueda verlo.

Hoseok rápidamente levantó una toalla limpia. Yugyeom sonrió cuando Hoseok dobló la toalla y se la apretó contra su frente. Hoseok usó la toalla mojada para terminar de limpiar la sangre de la cara de Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom vio cómo el hombre trabajaba, él estudió las líneas de expresión llenas de frustración y preocupación grabadas en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Las esquinas de su boca resentidas. Incluso la chispa que por lo general brillaba en sus ojos había desaparecido, dejándole aún más pálido que de costumbre. 

Cuando Hoseok dejó caer la toalla mojada en el piso, Yugyeom le tendió la mano.

—Vamos, ayúdame a levantarme. Tenemos que llamar a Baekho y decirle que venga y me lleve a la sala de emergencias. Yo no creo que tú debas ponerte al volante en este momento. 

—Puedo llamarle. —La voz de Hoseok temblaba, pero no tanto como lo hacía su mano cuando la extendió. Yugyeom tomó la mano y se puso de pie. Se tambaleó, mareado por la pérdida de sangre. Hoseok lo agarró y lo ayudó a ir rápidamente a una silla. 

Yugyeom tomó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Hoseok. El pobre hombre parecía que necesitaba algo que hacer para estar ocupado y mantener su mente fuera de las lesiones de Yugyeom. Hoseok llamó a Baekho y le pidió que viniera, diciéndole que era una emergencia y que le necesitaba a toda prisa. 

Cuando Hoseok colgó el teléfono, Yugyeom le agarró la muñeca y tiró de él hacia abajo sobre su regazo. Hoseok hurgaba en sus brazos, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Yugyeom. Todo el cuerpo de Hoseok se estremeció sorbiendo los mocos. 

—Todo va a estar bien, —dijo Yugyeom. Él le dio unas palmaditas de vuelta a Hoseok—. El médico sólo va a ponerme un par de puntos y luego, me dará algo para mi dolor de cabeza. Estaré bien. 

Hoseok asintió con la cabeza, pero no la levantó. El paño que Yugyeom tenía en la mano hablaba por él. Fuerte, casi frenético en su naturaleza, y con moretones. Yugyeom hizo caso omiso de la molestia. Por lo menos Hoseok no luchaba. Además, no parecía querer moverse de donde estaba, se adaptaba bien. Estaba perfectamente contento de poder tener a Hoseok en sus brazos hasta que llegara Baekho. 

Yugyeom agarró la toalla en su cabeza con una mano y acunó a Hoseok con la otra. Unos minutos después, oyó la puerta del apartamento abrirse y a continuación pasos apresurados. Yugyeom miró hacia arriba para ver entrar a Baekho seguido de Ren en la habitación. Ambos echaron un vistazo a la sangre en el suelo y a la toalla en la cabeza de Yugyeom. 

—Yugyeom, ¿qué? 

—Tuve un pequeño accidente, eso es todo. Te necesito para que me lleves al hospital, —dijo, señalando a su cabeza—. Creo que esto puede necesitar un par de puntos. 

—Sí, por supuesto, pero ¿qué? 

Yugyeom negó con la cabeza, mirando a Baekho sutilmente. Ahora no era el momento para discutir los detalles de lo sucedido. Hoseok no tenía la culpa. Hoseok no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

Simplemente no estaba en la personalidad de Hoseok hacerle daño a alguien a propósito. 

—Hoseok, tenemos que ir, —dijo Yugyeom y le dio una sacudida. 

Hoseok levantó la cabeza, una mirada aturdida en su rostro. Yugyeom pensó que el incidente había traumatizado más a Hoseok que a él. Tenía la mirada devastada, la cara blanca, sus ojos muy abiertos. Sus manos retorciéndose juntas delante de él. 

—Vamos, poppet. Tú puedes venir conmigo. 

Hoseok asintió y se puso de pie. Yugyeom sonrió cuando Hoseok se negó a soltar su mano, sosteniéndole con fuerza. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Hoseok se arrastraba detrás de él. 

Baekho abrió el camino hacia el coche, ayudando a Yugyeom y Hoseok a instalarse en el asiento trasero. Ren se subió delante. En el momento que la puerta se cerró, Hoseok se acurrucó junto a Yugyeom, quien lo envolvió con su brazo libre, dándole una palmadita en el hombro, y utilizando la otra mano para sostener la toalla en la frente aún sangrante. 

—Lo siento, —Hoseok susurró contra el cuello de Yugyeom. 

—Sé que lo sientes. —Yugyeom echó un vistazo a Hoseok—. ¿Puedes decirme lo que te hizo estar tan enojado? 

Hoseok se encogió de hombros. Sin levantar la cabeza. 

—Quiero entenderlo, pero no puedo si no hablas conmigo. 

Hoseok acariciaba el material de la camisa de Yugyeom, donde se unían sobre el pecho. Parecía abatido, como si todo su mundo se hubiera salido de control. Yugyeom pasó la mano sobre el hombro de Hoseok, tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

—Por favor, Hoseok. 

—Seguiste hablando sobre el uso de mi palabra de seguridad, —murmuró Hoseok en un susurro quebrado—, como si fuera una opción, pero no lo es y no pareces entender eso. La gente dice lo que necesita decir para conseguir que otras personas hagan lo que quieren. Ellos te dicen que uses una palabra de seguridad si las cosas se salen de control, pero ignoran la palabra cuando les conviene. 

—¿Alguna vez no he escuchado, cuando tú has utilizado la palabra de seguridad? 

—No.

—Yo no hago eso, —dijo Yugyeom. Por mucho que lo enfurecía sabía que tenía que pagar por lo que le pasó a Hoseok. Tendría que ganarse su confianza de nuevo—. Como te he dicho, siempre voy a respetar tu palabra de seguridad, no importa cuál sea la situación. Sólo espero que tú creas en mi algún día. 

—No es que yo no confíe en ti, Yugyeom, pero nunca has… —Hoseok cerró sus labios y negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Nunca he estado en una situación en la que tenía que utilizar una palabra de seguridad? —Yugyeom le preguntó—. Bueno, en cierto modo, tienes razón. Yo no. Pero he estado en situaciones en las que hubiera querido poder susurrar una simple palabra y que todo se hubiera detenido. Yo sin embargo no tengo una palabra de seguridad. 

—Cuando dices, 'en situaciones', ¿estás hablando del lugar al que fuiste cuando desapareciste? 

—Sí. 

—¿Me puedes decir algo al respecto? 

Yugyeom permaneció en silencio mientras pensaba acerca de lo que podía decirle a Hoseok. Definitivamente no podía decírselo todo, pero tal vez podría contarle lo suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad. 

—De vez en cuando hago trabajos de investigación. A veces me saca del país, a veces puedo trabajar desde casa. —Yugyeom frotaba con sus dedos a lo largo del brazo de Hoseok. 

—¿Es peligroso lo que haces? 

—Puede serlo —contestó Yugyeom. Caminaba en la cuerda floja en este momento. Hoseok parecía estar dispuesto a hablar con él, discutir las cosas, pero no era sólo eso, era la medida de lo que Yugyeom podía contarle—. La mayoría de las veces sólo reúno e interpreto información, pero a veces puede ser que haya algo de peligro.

—Yo no quiero que vayas más, si es peligroso, — Hoseok susurró, como si tuviera miedo de que Yugyeom lo negara. 

—Tú no necesitas preocuparte por eso. Los llamé y les dije que no podía hacer ningún trabajo más que me llevara lejos de ti. No voy a ir a ninguna parte de ahora en adelante. 

—Tú puedes tener una palabra de seguridad en caso de que sientas la necesidad de usar una, —dijo Hoseok con un tono extraño, pero suave—. Yo respeto la palabra de seguridad. 

El corazón de Yugyeom golpeó. Sintió un flujo cálido deslizarse a través de él. Él sabía que Hoseok sólo le estaría ofreciendo una palabra de seguridad si estaba empezando a confiar de nuevo. Tal vez conseguir derribar las vigas de su cabeza con una estatua no había sido tan malo, no importaba cuánto le doliera. 

—Gracias, lo acepto. —La voz de Yugyeom se escuchó ronca. Apretó su brazo alrededor de Hoseok, tirando de él más hasta que se inclinó y colocó un pequeño beso en la cabeza del hombre—. Esto significa mucho para mí. 

—¿Tienes una palabra que te gustaría usar? 

—¿Por qué no puedo usar ‘parar’, igual que tú? 

Hoseok se agitó por un momento y sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que esa sea una buena palabra. La usamos mucho en el lenguaje cotidiano. Es posible que se confunda. 

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si usamos rojo? —Yugyeom le preguntó—. ¿Rojo para parar, amarillo para reducir la velocidad, y verde para ir bien? ¿Habría que trabajarlo un poco entre nosotros? 

—¿Nosotros? 

—Por supuesto —contestó Yugyeom—. Tú conseguiste una palabra de seguridad al igual que yo. 

—De acuerdo. 

—Bueno, cada uno de nosotros recibe una palabra de seguridad o bien es el rojo, o el amarillo o el verde —Yugyeom oyó la risa ahogada de Hoseok. 

—¿Todas? —Preguntó Hoseok, la vacilación en su voz clara. 

—Tanto es así, seguro. 

Los dedos de Hoseok se agarraron al material de la camisa de Yugyeom de nuevo.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo? 

—No, Hoseok, no estoy enojado contigo, —dijo Yugyeom. Sabía que tenía la necesidad de tranquilizar a Hoseok mucho antes de que el hombre se creyera culpable de lo ocurrido— . Sé que no tenías intención de hacerme daño. Fue un accidente. 

—No, te lo juro, —dijo Hoseok de nuevo por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez. 

—Lo sé, poppet, —dijo Yugyeom—. Y voy a estar bien. Sólo tengo que pedirle al médico que eche un vistazo a esto, entonces nos vamos a casa. ¿De acuerdo? 

—¿De verdad quieres que me mude contigo? 

Yugyeom se rio entre dientes.

—¿De verdad? Te hubiera llevado conmigo hace seis meses, pero no tuve tiempo antes de irme. Lo siento por eso. Tal vez nada de esto habría sucedido si yo lo hubiera hecho. 

Hoseok no dijo nada. Yugyeom no estaba seguro de si lo esperaba o no. Sabía que algo de la culpa del ataque de Hoseok descansaba sobre sus hombros. No en sí el mismo ataque, sino las razones que estaban detrás de él. Esperaba poder llegar hasta Hoseok. 

—Estamos aquí, —dijo Baekho desde la parte delantera del vehículo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom asintió y volvió su atención de nuevo a Hoseok.

—¿Estás listo para entrar? 

Hoseok también asintió. Se mordió el labio, algo que Yugyeom vio como un signo de su nerviosismo. 

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo? —Preguntó Hoseok. 

—Yo no querría ninguna otra cosa. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hoseok estaba fuera de la sala de rayos X, mordiéndose las uñas mientras esperaba a que Yugyeom saliera. Había tratado de quedarse con él, pero el técnico no se lo había permitido. Yugyeom aceptó finalmente salir de la habitación con la promesa de que podría volver a entrar en el momento en que el técnico hubiera terminado de hacer las radiografías.

Hoseok no pudo explicar su necesidad de permanecer cerca de Yugyeom, sobre todo después de todo lo que pasó con él y todas las cosas que le dijo. Sólo sabía que lo necesitaba. Estar con Yugyeom parecía lo único que tenía sentido para Hoseok, después del loco lío en el que su vida se había convertido. 

Todo parecía estar al revés y de lado. Sus emociones eran un caos y los sentimientos aún más, y, su ira y amargura le hacían difícil pensar con claridad. El instinto le dijo que dejara que Yugyeom manejara todo por ahora. 

—¿Eres Jung Hoseok? 

Hoseok saltó y giró, su corazón cayendo en picada cuando vio a dos policías de pie junto a él. Uno tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y el otro rubio. Ambos eran altos y bien formados, y las rodillas de Hoseok empezaron a temblar de miedo.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros, por favor? —Preguntó el oficial con el cabello más oscuro—. Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte. 

—¿Yo? —Hoseok miró hacia atrás a la sala de radiografías—. ¿Ahora? 

—Sí señor. 

—¡No puedo! —Hoseok señaló hacia la puerta—. Estoy esperando a alguien. 

—No nos tomará mucho tiempo, Sr. Jung. 

—Es importante que hablemos con usted, señor Jung, —dijo el funcionario de cabello oscuro. 

—Pero, yo… 

—Por favor, señor Jung, —dijo el de cabello rubio—, sólo acompáñenos por aquí. 

Hoseok tragó saliva cuando vio al hombre de azul pasar la mano por la empuñadura de su arma. Miró a la puerta de la sala de rayos X por última vez, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a los policías 

Ellos lo llevaron por el pasillo, a una pequeña sala privada de espera y lo hicieron pasar a su interior. 

El oficial de cabello oscuro se sentó en una silla, y a continuación, hizo un gesto hacia un asiento vacío al otro lado de él. El otro oficial cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se puso delante de la puerta. 

Hoseok esperó, su corazón golpeando frenéticamente. Miró rápidamente a los dos agentes de policía, él deseaba desesperadamente que Yugyeom estuviera aquí. 

—Soy el oficial Kim, —dijo el oficial, sentado frente a él—. El que está en la puerta es el oficial Park. Entendemos que llegó esta noche a la sala de emergencias con el Sr. Kim Yugyeom. ¿Es eso correcto? 

—Sí, —respondió Hoseok. 

—¿Puede decirnos cómo se hizo el Sr Yugyeom sus heridas? 

La cara de Hoseok se puso blanca. Se agarró las manos juntas y apretadas en su regazo.

—Yo. Uh. Estábamos hablando y me puse loco y le lancé una estatua. 

El Oficial Kim levantó una ceja.

—¿Le lanzó una estatua? 

—No fue mi intención hacerle daño, —dijo Hoseok. Su corazón se desplomó a sus pies cuando el oficial escribió en su cuaderno de notas—. Fue un accidente. 

—Sr. Jung, tengo que asegurarme de que entiendo esto, —dijo el oficial Kim—. Usted admite que arrojó una estatua al señor Yugyeom y así es como recibió su lesión. ¿Es eso correcto? 

—Sí. —No parecía haber ningún punto en mentir sobre lo que le ocurrió con Yugyeom. Hoseok había tirado la estatua. Él era culpable de causar lesiones a Yugyeom, así de simple. 

—¿Qué sabe del Sr. Yugyeom? 

—Yo. Uh. Así, como el tipo de vida en común. —Hoseok sabía que sonaba raro cuando él decía las palabras. No estaba en absoluto sorprendido por la desconcertada mirada que el oficial le dio. Él no sabía cómo explicar su relación con Yugyeom. 

—¿Algo así? 

—Acabamos de irnos a vivir juntos. 

—¿Cuánto hace que el Sr. Yugyeom y usted se conocen? —El oficial Kim preguntó. 

—Nos conocimos hace poco más de seis meses. 

—¿Y cuál es la naturaleza de su relación con el Sr. Yugyeom? 

—¿La naturaleza de nuestra relación? —Hoseok le preguntó confundido. 

—Sí, ¿ustedes son amigos? ¿Compañeros de habitación? ¿Amantes? 

—Uh, sí. 

—No parece muy seguro, señor Jung, —declaró el oficial Kim—. ¿Tiene alguna confusión con respecto a su relación con el Sr. Yugyeom? 

Ahora le hacía una pregunta capciosa. Hoseok tenía mucha confusión sobre su relación con Yugyeom. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si tenía una relación con el hombre.

_«¿Se habían conocido como amigos el tiempo suficiente para tenerlo en cuenta?»_ Yugyeom dijo que se movía hacia Hoseok, eso probablemente les hacía compañeros de cuarto. Es cierto que durmieron juntos una vez hace varios meses. Aunque eso en realidad no los hacía amantes. Así que, _«¿cuál era su relación?»_

Hoseok se miró las manos, girándolas juntas en su regazo hasta que sus dedos se volvieron blancos. De nuevo quiso que Yugyeom estuviese aquí para explicar las cosas. Todo parecía tener más sentido cuando Yugyeom hablaba. 

—Todo es un poco confuso, —murmuró Hoseok. 

—¿Está el señor Yugyeom obligándole a hacer algo contra su voluntad? —Preguntó el oficial Kim. Su voz sonó suave. Sus ojos castaños eran amables—. Podemos protegerle. 

El oficial que estaba al frente de la puerta resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Hoseok pensó que podría no ser muy comprensivo con la situación de Hoseok, y en ese momento decidió que no le gustaba el oficial Park. 

Hoseok rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Yugyeom nunca me obligaría a hacer nada. 

—Sin embargo, ¿sintió la necesidad de defenderse de él? —preguntó el oficial Park. 

Hoseok giró para mirarle.

—Fue un accidente, ya se lo dije. —Agitó la mano hacia la puerta—. Pregúntele a Yugyeom, y que le diga. 

—Oh, créame, lo haremos, —dijo el oficial Park cuando llegó a su espalda y sacó un juego de esposas—. Mientras tanto, Sr. Jung, está bajo arresto por agredir a Kim Yugyeom. 

—¿Señor?, —el Oficial Kim exclamó cuando se puso en pie—. Esto no es necesario. No hay razón para arrestarlo todavía. 

Los ojos de Hoseok se ampliaron al ver al oficial acercarse, con la mirada puesta en las esposas que llevaba en sus manos. Se levantó de su asiento y se alejó, el terror reflejado en sus ojos. 

—¡NO! 

≿————❈————≾

En el momento en que la puerta de la sala de rayos X se abrió Yugyeom esperaba ver venir a Hoseok corriendo. Cuando la ordenanza salió de la habitación con la silla de ruedas y Yugyeom no vio ninguna señal de Hoseok, frunció el ceño. El hombre no se había alejado de su lado desde que salieron de casa. No tenía sentido que Hoseok lo dejara ahora. 

Yugyeom metió la mano en el bolsillo para coger el móvil cuando oyó un grito que hizo que un nudo se formara en su estómago y la sangre se le helara en sus venas. Ignorando el hecho de que llevaba una bata de hospital en lugar de su camisa e iba sentado en una silla de ruedas, Yugyeom se puso de pie y corrió por el pasillo hacia la voz desesperada. 

—¡HOSEOK! —gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta abierta en una búsqueda frenética. 

—¡YUGYEOM! 

Yugyeom hizo una pausa hasta que oyó el grito de nuevo y corrió por el pasillo a una sala de espera privada. Se abalanzó sobre la puerta abriéndola de un golpe mirando la escena que tenía delante de él. Yugyeom gruñó al ver a un policía tratando de esposar a Hoseok. 

—¡ALEJE SUS MANOS DE MIERDA DE ÉL! 

—¡YUGYEOM! —gritó Hoseok. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, desesperado, presa del pánico. Se abrió paso más allá del oficial de policía y corrió hacia él. 

Yugyeom cruzó la habitación, y se reunió a mitad de camino con Hoseok. Gruñó un poco cuando Hoseok cayó pesadamente contra él. Yugyeom inmediatamente lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo acunó cerca. 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Yugyeom preguntó, mirando a los dos oficiales. 

—Quieren arrestarme por agredirte, —Hoseok susurró contra su pecho. 

—¿Atacarme a mí? —Yugyeom frunció el ceño—. No seas ridículo. Me resbalé en el piso de madera y me golpeé la cabeza cuando me caí. —Yugyeom oyó jadear a Hoseok. Lo apretó más fuerte, alertando a Hoseok en silencio para que permaneciera callado. 

—¿Qué es esa historia que ha contado, Sr. Kim? —Uno de los oficiales preguntó—. El Sr. Jung ha admitido que le tiró una estatua. 

—Toda esta situación ha sido bastante traumática para Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom con cuidado—. Puedo imaginar que está confundido acerca de lo que sucedió exactamente. Hoseok nunca me haría daño. Él simplemente no se encuentra bien. 

—El Sr. Jung parece estar bastante confundido acerca de muchas cosas, como qué es exactamente su relación. No parece saber si son amigos, amantes o compañeros de habitación. ¿Puede usted aclarar esa confusión, Sr. Kim? 

Yugyeom se tensó. No le gustaba el hecho de que Hoseok no estuviera seguro de su relación, pero supuso que no podía esperar algo diferente, dadas las circunstancias. 

—Todas las anteriores, —dijo Yugyeom—. Hoseok y yo hemos sido amantes durante más de seis meses. Acabamos de hacerlo como compañeros de cuarto. En cuanto a la amistad, no se puede ser amante sin ella, si se desea más que una sola noche, que es lo que tanto Hoseok como yo queremos. 

—¿Así que son amantes, entonces? —el oficial con las esposas le preguntó. 

Yugyeom frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el tono del oficial.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso? 

—Sólo tenemos que saber si se trata de una disputa doméstica o algo más. Si el señor Jung irrumpió en su apartamento y le asaltó a continuación. 

—¿Hay alguna parte de la que le he contado que usted no esté entendiendo? —Yugyeom le preguntó. Podía sentir que su nivel de ira comenzaba a aumentar—. Me resbalé, caí, y me golpeé la cabeza. No voy a presentar cargos contra Hoseok y si persisten en su detención, voy a testificar en la corte que Hoseok nunca me ha hecho daño. También voy a pagar al mejor abogado, no sólo para defender a Hoseok, sino también para poner una demanda por detención ilegal. 

Uno de los oficiales resopló. 

—Estoy seguro de que puede entender nuestra preocupación, Sr. Yugyeom, —dijo el otro oficial—. Usted entró en la sala de emergencias con una lesión causada, evidentemente en una pelea. El personal de la sala de emergencias nos llamó para reportar el incidente. 

—Bueno, no es obvio para mí y nunca le dije a nadie del personal del hospital por qué fui herido y sobre todo cómo me lo había hecho, nada de lo que me acaba de decir usted ahora. No tengo ni idea de por qué les llamaron. 

El otro oficial se abrió paso para ponerse delante de su compañero.

—No importa por qué hemos sido llamados, Sr. Kim, al igual que nosotros en un caso de un disturbio doméstico, la ley estatal ordena que alguien vaya a la cárcel. —El oficial sonrió—. Así que, debemos averiguar quién es su amante, el asaltado, o el asaltante, ya que uno de ustedes va a ir a la cárcel. 

Yugyeom empujó a Hoseok detrás de él y le tendió la mano.

—Bien, yo asalté a Hoseok. Mi lesión se hizo cuando entré en la sala y resbalé en el piso de madera. Me golpeé la cabeza. Hoseok nunca levantó una mano contra mí. Arrésteme mí. 

—¡No, Yugyeom! —Hoseok exclamó, agarrando su brazo—. No lo hagas.

Yugyeom volvió a abrazar a Hoseok fuerte.

—Poppet, tú sabes que no puedes ser restringido. No serías capaz de manejarlo. Te volverías loco. Sólo permítame hacer esto por ti, tú puedes ir a casa con Baekho y Ren. En el momento en que esté en libertad voy a ir a por ti. 

—Sin embargo, tú aún no te has… 

—Maldita sea, señor, esto realmente se está empezando a salir de las manos, —espetó el otro oficial—. Usted sabe que no tenemos que detener a nadie si consideramos que la situación no es hostil. Y no lo es, obviamente, no hay nada hostil entre los dos. —El oficial hizo un gesto con mano hacia Yugyeom y Hoseok—. En todo caso, están discutiendo sobre quién es detenido y quién va a salir libre. 

—Uno de ellos va a ir a la cárcel. 

—Voy a ir, —dijo Hoseok, dando un paso adelante—. Ya tiene el informe en el que yo dije que asalté a Yugyeom, junto con mi confesión. Se puede ver que él es el perjudicado aquí. Yo debería ser el que deba ir a la cárcel.

—Hoseok, no, —sostuvo Yugyeom—. Tú sabes que no puedes manejar ser inmovilizado. Esto te va a traer malos recuerdos.

—Está bien. Por lo menos yo estoy acostumbrado a ello. —Hoseok dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Yugyeom—. Estaré bien. 

—Hoseok… 

—OH, AL DIABLO CON ESTO, —gritó el oficial tomando un segundo par de esposas—. Ambos van a ir a la cárcel. Kim, vaya a ver si Yugyeom puede abandonar el hospital y los médicos le dan el alta. 

Hoseok no se resistió cuando el oficial colocó las esposas, pero tragó grandes bocanadas de aire y su rostro se volvió blanco pastoso. 

—Hoseok, ¿estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto? No tengo problema en ir solo. Baekho y Ren te pueden llevar a casa.

—Estoy bien. —Hoseok no sonaba bien. Su voz y sus labios temblaban mientras trataba de sonreír. 

—Si te asustan, sólo recuerda que estaré contigo hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo? Y pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos. —Antes de que el oficial pudiera detenerlo, Yugyeom se inclinó y besó a Hoseok suavemente en los labios— . Tú eres uno de los hombres más fuertes que he conocido, Hoseok. Has sobrevivido a lo imposible, ahora te encuentras de camino de vuelta a mí. No te olvides de eso. 

Hoseok parpadeó hacia él, un poco aturdido, buscándolo.

—Está bien, Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom miró a Hoseok por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. Giró y mantuvo sus muñecas a la espalda. Un instante después sintió el ‘clic’ de las esposas al cerrarse en su lugar. 

El oficial le leyó sus derechos veinte minutos más tarde, mientras caminaban por el pasillo. El médico había puesto puntos de sutura rápida en la cabeza y le dio un frasco de pastillas para el dolor para después. Afortunadamente, los médicos no pensaban que tenía que permanecer en observación, a pesar de que deberían. El oficial que esposó a Yugyeom sonrió cuando aseguró al médico que habría un montón de ojos para observarlo en la cárcel. 

Yugyeom miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro para ver a Hoseok que lo miraba, con el ceño de preocupación en su rostro. Yugyeom sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

—Mire, no puedo hacer nada para evitar que el oficial Park los arreste, pero voy a tratar de hacer que el proceso sea rápido, para que puedan irse a casa. 

Yugyeom se giró hacia el oficial, confundido por las palabras del hombre.

—No entiendo por qué todo el mundo está haciendo una gran cosa acerca de esto. Es una pequeña protuberancia en la cabeza. Hoseok realmente no tenía intención de hacerme daño. Yo confío en él con mi vida.

El oficial se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no lo entiendo muy bien. El oficial Park me esperaba cuando llegué. Él es el encargado principal en el caso. —El hombre se rio entre dientes—. Soy nuevo en este recinto. El oficial Park parece muy intenso.

—No suena como si le gustara mucho. 

—No lo había conocido antes de esta noche, pero como le he dicho, soy nuevo. No he conocido a todos los hombres de la comisaria. 

—¿Cómo se llama? —Yugyeom le preguntó. 

—Oficial Kim, Kim Junmyeon. 

—Gracias, oficial Kim. 

El oficial sonrió.

—No hay de qué. 

Yugyeom frunció los labios y miró al oficial, que se acercaba ya a la puerta principal.

—Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor. 

El oficial se echó a reír.

—Ya he tenido mi cuota de rosquilla para el día, gracias. 

—No, no, nada de eso, —dijo Yugyeom. Estaba empezando a gustarle este oficial. Parecía un buen tipo—. Hoseok acaba de sufrir una experiencia muy traumática. Fue atacado y asaltado. ¿Puede mantener un ojo sobre él? No estoy muy seguro de que vaya a manejar bien el ser esposado y encerrado. 

El oficial lo miró asombrado.

—¿Es por eso que trató de ir en su lugar? 

Yugyeom asintió con la cabeza. 

—Voy a hacer lo que pueda, pero el oficial Park tiene más antigüedad que yo. Él tiene la última palabra sobre cómo hay que proceder en este caso hasta que vayan ante el juez. Sólo estoy aquí para ayudar. 

—No estoy preocupado por mí, oficial Kim, sólo por Hoseok. 

El oficial Kim abrió la puerta de atrás de su coche patrulla.

—Cuidado con la cabeza, —dijo mientras ayudaba a Yugyeom a entrar. 

Yugyeom se acomodó en el asiento y miró hacia donde el otro oficial ayudaba a Hoseok a entrar al otro coche de patrulla. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no serían encarcelados juntos. La idea de estar separado de Hoseok le helaba el corazón. 

—¿No estaremos juntos en la misma celda? 

—No, los procedimientos operativos generales es llevar a cada sospechoso por separado en cualquier incidente. El oficial Park llevará al señor Jung al recinto. Nosotros vamos a encontrarnos allí. 

Hoseok lo miró a través del espacio entre los dos coches con los ojos muy abiertos, evidentemente asustado. Yugyeom sonrió y le lanzó un beso a través de la ventana. Hoseok le devolvió la sonrisa, pero incluso desde esta distancia Yugyeom lo veía tambalearse.

Siguió mirando a Hoseok hasta que el coche se alejó, con los ojos fijos en él hasta que se perdieron de vista. Cuando ya no podía ver el otro coche, Yugyeom se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró. Hoseok estaba pasando por un infierno en estos tiempos. 

—Si yo no presento cargos contra Hoseok, ¿puede todavía ser imputado? —Ese pensamiento fastidiaba más a Yugyeom que la imposición de las esposas. _«¿Cómo iban a detener a Hoseok si no presentaba cargos? Él ni siquiera había llamado a la Policía»._

—No, por asalto no, pero como el oficial Park declaró, en una disputa doméstica alguien tiene que ser traído a comisaría. Está principalmente diseñado para dar a la gente tiempo para calmarse y pensar en las cosas. 

—¿Así que lo deben dejar ir, entonces? 

—Él todavía tiene que ser detenido, pero luego no veo ninguna razón por la cual no deba ser puesto en libertad, sobre todo si no se presentan cargos. 

—¿Y yo? 

—No estoy seguro exactamente qué cargos le ha imputado el oficial Park para detenerle. Tendrá que completar la información particular al llegar a la estación y luego esperar. 

Yugyeom sabía que sólo tenía que esperar, pero la espera lo estaba matando. Él no quería estar separado de Hoseok por más tiempo del que tuviera que ser. Este era un momento crucial en la vinculación entre ellos, y si lo perdía, Yugyeom no sabía si podría volver. Hoseok había comenzado a confiar en él otra vez. 

—¿A qué distancia estamos de la estación de policía? 

—Sólo un par de calles más.

Yugyeom hizo una mueca. 

—¿Fuma usted, Sr. Yugyeom? —El oficial Kim preguntó. 

Yugyeom miró hacia arriba para ver que el oficial lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor. 

—Yo sé que no es exactamente el procedimiento, pero no he tenido un descanso en varias horas, —dijo el oficial— . ¿Le importa esperar unos minutos, cuando lleguemos a la estación de policía, mientras me fumo un cigarrillo rápido? —El oficial se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez mientras me lo fumo haya llegado su amigo. 

Yugyeom sonrió.

—Yo no fumo pero estoy dispuesto a esperar mientras toma un descanso. Incluso puede que me quede en la parte trasera del coche patrulla. —Yugyeom haría cualquier cosa para fijar su mirada en Hoseok una vez más. 

—Oh, no creo que sea necesario, Sr. Yugyeom. No creo que usted vaya a escapar, ¿verdad? 

—No señor. 

Yugyeom vio la sonrisa del oficial. Yugyeom se había ocupado de la policía una vez o dos en el Kim´s Dungeon. Algunos le gustaban, otros no. Éste, le gustaba. El oficial Kim parecía entender la situación, aunque hubiera traído a Yugyeom a la estación de policía esposado. 

Yugyeom golpeó ligeramente los pies contra el suelo cuando el coche patrulla entró en el aparcamiento de la estación de policía. El oficial Kim aparcó en su estacionamiento y apagó el motor. Salió, y un momento después abrió la puerta para que Yugyeom saliera. 

—Así podrá respirar un poco de aire fresco mientras esperamos, —dijo el funcionario al ayudar a Yugyeom a bajar del coche. 

Yugyeom aceptó con agradecimiento la asistencia del oficial y salió del asiento trasero. Dio un par de pasos alrededor de la puerta y se inclinó contra un lado del coche de policía. El oficial Kim metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, y un mechero. 

—Usted sabe que esa cosa le va a matar, ¿no? 

El oficial tomó una bocanada y luego le sonrió.

—Es más probable que alguien me pegue un tiro mucho antes de que me muera por el tabaco. 

—Usted dice que a esta ciudad ha llegado la violencia, —dijo Yugyeom, frunciendo el ceño—. Sé que tenemos algunas zonas afectadas por la delincuencia, pero yo no creía que fuera tan malo. 

El oficial Kim se rio entre dientes.

—No, pero tengo la mala costumbre de meter las narices en los lugares que no debo. De ahí mi traslado a este recinto. — Dio otra calada y expulsó el humo—. Mis superiores pensaron que sería más adecuado en una zona con un menor índice de criminalidad en la que no pudiera meterme en problemas y avergonzar a la policía. 

Yugyeom no sabía muy bien qué decir ante eso. El oficial Kim parecía un buen tipo. Tal vez si hubiera más hombres como él en la fuerza policial, hombres que se involucraran en la comunidad, no habría tantos crímenes. 

—¿Así que, me dijo que la experiencia traumática de su amigo fue recientemente? ¿Usted dijo que había sido atado y asaltado? 

Yugyeom hizo una mueca, mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Alguna vez ha oído hablar de un club llamado Kim´s Dungeon? 

—¿A lo largo del lado este? —El oficial Kim preguntó—. Sí, claro. 

—Es de mi propiedad. 

—¡Oh! 

—También creo en el estilo de vida D/s. Hace unos seis meses, conocí a Hoseok. Empezamos algo juntos, pero tuve que salir de viaje de negocios. Yo me fui por varios meses. —Yugyeom respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente—. Aunque yo no estaba, Hoseok participó en una escena con instrucciones estrictas sobre sus límites. Cuando le dijo al otro hombre que parara, no lo hizo. En el momento en que le dejaron en el hospital Hoseok se encontraba muy malherido.

—¡Mierda! —El oficial Kim tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con la bota antes de coger a Yugyeom de los hombros. —Por lo menos dígame que el chico lo denunció. 

Yugyeom negó con la cabeza.

—Hoseok se niega a dar el nombre de su atacante. Está demasiado aterrorizado. 

—¿Sabe quién es este tipo? ¿Quiere que investigue? 

—Sé que va por mi club, pero eso es todo. Hoseok no me dijo nada más que eso. En cuanto a vigilar en él, no estoy seguro de que tuviera mucha suerte. Debido a la naturaleza de nuestro estilo de vida tienden a no confiar en la policía, no pretendo insultarle. 

El oficial Kim agitó la mano a Yugyeom.

—En absoluto. Y lo entiendo, su estilo de vida, quiero decir. Yo no lo práctico, pero lo entiendo. Sé que hay medios para que paren y parece ser que este tipo no lo hizo. 

Yugyeom se rio entre dientes, sorprendido de haber encontrado algo de diversión en la situación en la que se encontraba con Hoseok.

—En realidad, había una palabra para que parara, ‘Parar’. 

—¿Parar? 

—La palabra de seguridad de Hoseok. —Yugyeom frunció el ceño—. Aunque, ahora es rojo porque parar no le ayudó con el tipo que lo asaltó y ya no confía en esa palabra. 

—¿Qué es una palabra de seguridad? 

—Una palabra de seguridad es una palabra que alguien puede utilizar para detenerlo todo, no importa lo lejos que estés en una escena o situación. Una vez que la palabra es dicha, todo se detiene y no puede haber repercusiones para la persona que dice la palabra de seguridad. 

El oficial Kim parecía confundido. La frente arrugada.

—¿Y funciona eso de la palabra de seguridad? 

—La mayoría de las veces, sí. En el caso de Hoseok, no lo hizo. Su atacante hizo caso omiso de su palabra de seguridad. Cuando Hoseok se quejó, el hombre lo amordazó para que no pudiera gritar pidiendo ayuda. —Sólo pensar en ello hizo que la sangre de Yugyeom empezara a hervir de nuevo—. La confianza de Hoseok se rompió y no sé si alguna vez vaya a volver. 

—¿Es por eso que le pegó con una estatua? 

—Me resbalé, ¿recuerda? —Yugyeom se rio entre dientes. 

El oficial se echó a reír.

—Oh sí, claro. Bueno, ¿por qué lo hizo? 

—Hoseok se enojó conmigo porque yo insistía en que usara su palabra de seguridad, una palabra en la que ya no confía. —Yugyeom se encogió de hombros—. Él sólo estaba tratando de llamar mi atención. 

—Yo diría que lo consiguió, —dijo el oficial Kim, señalando la herida en la cabeza vendada de Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom se echó a reír, pero rápidamente se puso serio, cuando cuatro agentes de policía se acercaron a ellos. Se enderezó y miró hacia el suelo cuando se acercaron al oficial Kim. No sería bueno para ellos saber cómo de amistosa era la relación a la que ellos habían llegado. 

—Hey, Kim, ¿se enteró? —un oficial le preguntó— . Alguien robó el coche del oficial Park mientras se encontraba haciendo una llamada. Acababa de recibir un aviso y alguien se marchó con el vehículo. Hombre, el Capitán va a estar muy molesto cuando descubra que estaba fuera del coche. 

La cara de otro oficial se volvió de color rojo brillante.

—Yo estaba haciendo una llamada, tú lo sabes. El tiempo es esencial. 

—¿Tenías que asegurarte de que los donuts llegaran antes de que se hubieran ido todos? —el otro oficial se echó a reír. Los otros oficiales se unieron en las risas.

—Oh, vamos, muchachos. 

Uno de los agentes golpeó la espalda del de la cara roja.

—No te preocupes por eso, Jinyoung. Estoy seguro de que el capitán lo va a entender. Sólo tienes que traerle unas rosquillas. 

La risa estalló cerca de él, pero Yugyeom no escuchó nada de eso. Todo su mundo se redujo a la información que desesperadamente procesaba su cerebro. La conclusión a la que estaba llegando le dio un miedo de muerte. 

—¿Es el oficial Park? ¿ Park Jinyoung? —Yugyeom le preguntó—. ¿Y su coche patrulla fue robado esta noche? 

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —el oficial le preguntó, la risa a su alrededor murió. 

Yugyeom sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba frío. Miró al oficial Kim sólo para ver la misma expresión de asombro que en su rostro, estaba seguro de que había sacado las mismas conclusiones por su cuenta. Algo estaba muy mal y Yugyeom sabía que Hoseok estaba en medio de ello. 

—Siento mucho lo del coche patrulla, Park, —dijo el oficial Kim cuando agarró por el brazo a Yugyeom y lo condujo hacia la parte posterior del coche patrulla—. Voy a mantener un ojo pendiente del coche por si lo veo. Si tiene cualquier noticia sólo hágamelo saber. Voy a ayudar a rastrear por la zona. No me gustaría ver que se meten en problemas con la idea de hacer algún estúpido viaje de placer. 

Yugyeom no protestó cuando el oficial Kim lo puso en la parte trasera del coche patrulla y cerró la puerta antes de subir a la parte delantera. En momentos se retiró del aparcamiento de la estación de policía y se dirigió a la calle. 

—Aquí, tome esto, —dijo el oficial Kim al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un juego de llaves al asiento trasero. 

Yugyeom cogió las llaves y empezó a abrir las esposas. En el momento en que lo hizo, el oficial Kim se detuvo a un lado de la carretera. 

—Pase hacia delante. 

Yugyeom no perdió tiempo. Pasó del asiento trasero al de delante cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se puso su cinturón de seguridad. Miró al oficial.

—¿Qué tan rápido puede ir este maldito auto, oficial Kim? 

—Bajo estas circunstancias, creo que me puede llamar Suho, y este coche puede ir muy rápido con las luces y la sirena. —Suho cambió el interruptor de las luces y la sirena sonó a continuación, saliendo al tráfico, con los neumáticos chirriando. 

Yugyeom se aferró a su asiento, su corazón latía con fuerza. No por el rápido deslizamiento del coche patrulla entrando y saliendo del tráfico, sino por el temor por Hoseok. Sospechaba que el que tenía a su amante estaba vinculado con el hombre que lo había atacado. 

Sin embargo, no podía ser el mismo hombre, ya que acaban de conocerse, y si lo hubiera sido, Yugyeom no tenía ninguna duda de que Hoseok habría gritado ‘asesino sangriento’ al verle de nuevo. No obstante, tenía que tener alguna relación con el hombre. Yugyeom se preguntó de qué se trataba. 

—¿Puedes disparar un arma? 

Yugyeom giró hacia el oficial.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿No podría tener problemas por eso? 

Suho sonrió.

—Te dije que tenía un problema con meter las narices donde no me llaman. 

Yugyeom se rio entre dientes.

—Sí, puedo disparar un arma. ¿Crees que voy a necesitar una? 

El policía hurgó en el bajo de su pantalón y sacó una pistola pequeña, luego se la entregó a Yugyeom.

—Podrías. 

—Eso es tranquilizador. 

—La parte difícil va a ser averiguar quién es el imbécil que secuestró a tu amigo. 

—Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Sé de algunas personas que podrían ayudarnos, —dijo Yugyeom cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su teléfono móvil—. Joder. Hoseok todavía tiene mi teléfono móvil. 


	6. Chapter 6

El corazón de Hoseok corría a un ritmo frenético. Respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse, pero nada parecía funcionar. Cada vez que miraba hacia el asiento delantero del coche patrulla y veía al oficial mirar hacia atrás a través del espejo retrovisor, su terror volvía doblemente. 

Comenzó a temblar cuando las imágenes de miedo se construían en su mente. _«¿Qué iba a pasar con él?» «¿Iba a ir preso?» «¿Volvería a ver a Yugyeom otra vez?»_ Era imposible calmar su pulso irregular. El pánico se amotinó a través de él. 

Hoseok no se sintió mejor cuando el coche se detuvo en un callejón largo y oscuro y se detuvo junto a un edificio alto de ladrillos. Parecía un almacén en ruinas, con ventanas rotas, escombros y tubos de metal oxidado. Un pensamiento llenó la cabeza de Hoseok, escrito con tinta de color rojo brillante en su mente. _«Esta no es la estación de policía»._

A lo lejos, un gran cartel de neón anunciaba bailarinas desnudas. Hoseok no reconocía la zona, y su corazón cayó a sus pies cuando el oficial salió de la parte delantera del coche patrulla y dio un paso atrás para abrir la puerta de Hoseok. 

—¡Sal de aquí! 

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. No estaban en la estación de policía y no había manera en el infierno de que saliera del coche patrulla. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no era estúpido. Había oído historias de personas a las que les disparaban mientras se escapaban.

Hoseok gritó cuando el hombre lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera del coche. Su agarre era feroz y Hoseok sabía que tendría hematomas al día siguiente. _«Si estaba vivo cuando llegara la mañana». _

El oficial arrastró a Hoseok al almacén. Abrió la puerta y empujó a Hoseok. Con las manos esposadas a la espalda, Hoseok no tenía forma de detener los golpes contra los palés de madera apilados al otro lado de la puerta.

Gritó cuando su estómago chocó con la madera y sintió una quemazón en el costado. Oyó la risa disimulada del oficial a su derecha antes de sentir el agarre de su mano otra vez, empujándole a través del cuarto. 

Hoseok trató de frenar su progreso clavando sus talones en el sucio suelo, pero eso solo le valió una bofetada a la parte posterior de su cabeza. No se podía agarrar a nada. Gritó pidiendo ayuda. El oficial Park se rio. 

El funcionario llevó a Hoseok a una pequeña habitación de madera situada en la parte posterior del almacén. Probablemente fuera una oficina, el pequeño espacio parecía que no había sido utilizado en años. Había muebles rotos y viejos papeles esparcidos por el suelo, y telarañas colgaban de la luz del techo sucio. El lugar le puso los pelos de punta. 

En el momento en que el oficial Park abrió las esposas de una muñeca, Hoseok comenzó a golpear y arañar, morder y gritar, en un esfuerzo inútil para liberarse. El oficial Park tomó la muñeca que tenía esposada y conectó el otro extremo de las esposas de metal a una gruesa tubería fijada a la pared. 

Hoseok pateó, haciendo una mueca cuando su pie dio directamente con la espinilla del oficial Park. Pero el dolor palideció en comparación con la satisfacción que sintió cuando el hombre gritó, se inclinó y se agarró la pierna. 

Instintivamente, Hoseok alzó su rodilla, golpeando directamente en la cara del tipo. Un fuerte crujido resonó en la sala, y el oficial Park se desplomó al suelo. 

Hoseok permaneció inmóvil, con el corazón palpitante mientras esperaba que el hombre se levantara. Cuando pasaron varios minutos y no sucedió nada, se armó de valor y le dio una patada al hombre con el pie, al principio en plan tentativo y continuación más fuerte. Al no obtener una respuesta, sacó de nuevo la pierna y dio un puntapié al lado del oficial. 

Aún nada. 

Hoseok se dio cuenta con el aliento contenido. De hecho, se las arregló para llamar al hombre inconsciente. 

Se arrodilló en el suelo y buscó alrededor de las esposas. Cuando no pudo encontrar nada comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos del oficial. _«¿Dónde estaba la maldita llave?»_

Una repentina llamada hizo que Hoseok casi saliera de su piel. Se deslizó fuera del inconsciente oficial hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared. Su corazón latía con fuerza. El sonido continuaba. Al principio, Hoseok no sabía de dónde venía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que venía de su bolsillo. 

Su mano temblaba cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el teléfono móvil de Yugyeom. Lo abrió y lo acercó a su oído.

—¿Hola? 

—Hoseok. 

—¿Yugyeom? —Hoseok lloró. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. 

—¿Dónde estás, poppet? 

Hoseok miró a su alrededor. Sacudió la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que Yugyeom no podía verlo.

—No lo sé. Algún almacén abandonado, creo. 

—¿UN ALMACÉN ABANDONADO? —Gritó Yugyeom—. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO EN UN ALMACÉN ABANDONADO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL POLICÍA QUE ESTABA CONTIGO? 

Hoseok se estremeció ante la indignación en la voz de Yugyeom. Miró al hombre inconsciente en el suelo a un par de metros de distancia.

—Él, él está aquí. 

—Déjame hablar con él ahora. 

—No puedo, —Hoseok susurró—. En cierto modo lo dejé inconsciente. 

—¿Tú? 

—Estaba tratando de esposarme a un tubo y él me golpeó y… —Hoseok empujó su mano libre por el cabello y tiró de los extremos. 

—Está bien, empieza por el principio, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom—. Necesito saber dónde estás, para poder ir a recogerte. Sólo dime dónde estás. 

—No lo sé. Es un almacén en alguna parte. No es un buen barrio, sin embargo, te puedo decir eso, y este edificio parece que no ha sido usado en años. 

Hoseok arrugó su frente ante la confusión de escuchar a Yugyeom hablar con alguien, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era, Yugyeom volvió a hacerle preguntas. 

—¿Has visto algunas señales de tráfico? ¿En qué dirección fueron cuando dejaron el hospital? ¿Hay algo que pueda darnos una idea de dónde podrías estar? 

—Nos dirigimos al sur, creo, —respondió Hoseok—. Oh, cuando llegamos al callejón por el almacén pude ver un gran cartel rojo que decía algo acerca de bailar desnudo. ¿Eso ayuda? 

—Sí poppet, lo estás haciendo muy bien y si vistes algún disco o señal de indicación, ayudaría mucho. 

Una emoción que Hoseok no pudo identificar empezó a brotar en su interior por las palabras de Yugyeom. Se tapó la boca, con la mano para no decir nada en respuesta. No quería sonar como un idiota. 

En ese momento, Hoseok vio un pequeño trozo de metal en el suelo junto a la mano del oficial. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Dejó caer el teléfono y se agachó al piso y recogió la llave. _«¡Sí!»_ Se arrastró de nuevo hacia la tubería de la pared. 

Sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de poder abrir las esposas y quedar libre. Se oyó el bloqueo de un ‘clic’, y la banda se abrió, y Hoseok dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Se recostó contra la pared y respiró hondo. 

Su mirada recorrió la sala, finalmente dirigida al hombre inconsciente en el suelo delante de él. Hoseok lo miró fijamente durante unos momentos, demasiados pensamientos le atravesaban la cabeza para poder concentrarse en uno. Luego sonrió. 

Agarró las esposas y se puso de pie. Con cautela se acercó al oficial, manteniendo los ojos en el hombre agarró la muñeca y cerró las esposas a su alrededor. Le llevó todas sus fuerzas, pero lo arrastró lo suficientemente cerca como para cerrar el otro extremo de la banda alrededor de la tubería a la que había sido esposado. 

A continuación se alejó y dio un paso atrás para mirar al oficial durante unos instantes. Los ojos del hombre seguían cerrados, su respiración lenta y uniforme. Detectó el teléfono móvil en el suelo, se lanzó hacia adelante y lo agarró antes de salir por la puerta. Tal vez no sabía por qué le habían traído hasta aquí, pero no tenía intención de quedarse allí para averiguarlo. 

Hoseok corrió hacia la parte delantera del edificio. Separó una grieta en la puerta y se asomó por ella. Al no ver nada en movimiento, salió al callejón. Miró a su alrededor, viendo el anuncio de neón rojo. No sabiendo qué hacer, se dirigió en esa dirección lo más rápido que sus pies podían. 

Mientras corría, Hoseok recordó de pronto el teléfono móvil en la mano. Mentalmente cruzó los dedos esperando no haber desconectado.

—Yugyeom, ¿sigues ahí? 

—¡HOSEOK! —Gritó Yugyeom—. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA PASADO? ¿A DÓNDE FUISTE? 

—Con un poco de suerte —Hoseok respondió—, hacia el estúpido cartel rojo. 

—¿Qué? 

Hoseok rio.

—Ya te dije que me llamó imbécil. He encontrado la llave y he conseguido desatarme. 

—¿Dónde está ahora? 

Hoseok tragó una ola de risa histérica.

—Esposado a la maldita misma tubería que me esposó a mí. 

Hoseok oyó una carcajada llegar a través del teléfono y luego Yugyeom dijo:

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, poppet. 

Hoseok también estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Todavía sentía el terror flotando a través de él, pero tampoco se sentía tan parecido a una víctima como hace una hora.

—Lo tengo, Yugyeom. No me asusté. Saqué el culo hacia fuera y le propiné una patada y ahora está esposado a una tubería en un almacén abandonado. 

Yugyeom se rio entre dientes.

—Tú asegúrate de llegar hasta ese cartel rojo, Hoseok. Si ves cualquier signo en la calle de gente o alguna tienda, házmelo saber para que yo pueda ir a buscarte. —Yugyeom suspiró profundamente—. Necesito ver que estás bien, poppet 

—Estoy bien, Yugyeom. 

—Ya lo sé, pero tengo que verlo por mí mismo. 

Hoseok giró los ojos.

—Sí, está bien. Lo tengo. 

—Ya me tienes, Hoseok. —La voz de Yugyeom sonó gruesa e inestable—. Desde que utilizaste tu primera maldición. 

≿————❈————≾

El alivio que sintió Yugyeom no se podía expresar con palabras. Su estado de ánimo se volvió de pronto boyante. Hoseok todavía no estaba seguro. No estaría seguro hasta que Yugyeom lo tuviera en sus brazos, pero al menos no estaba esposado a una tubería. 

—¿Ves algo, Hoseok? 

—Sólo un montón de almacenes cercados por malla de alambre y basura. 

Yugyeom transmitió ese pedacito de la información a Suho, esperando que el hombre pudiera conocer la ubicación de Hoseok.

—¿Te suena familiar? 

—Suena como que podría ser alguna parte de la línea de costa. Hay muchos almacenes abandonados por ese camino y unos pocos bares femeninos. 

—No lo sé. —Yugyeom sonrió. 

Suho se rio entre dientes.

—Seguro. 

Yugyeom miró fijamente a Suho. ¿Qué significaba eso exactamente? ¿Estaba claro que era gay? ¿Importaba? _«No»,_ Yugyeom decidió. Hoseok era el único hombre que le interesaba. 

—¿Yugyeom? —Preguntó Hoseok—. ¿Con quién estás hablando? 

—Con Suho, —dijo Yugyeom estudiado su entorno. 

—¿Un Gato?

—El oficial Kim Junmyeon. 

—Oh. Él no va a tratar de esposarme a una tubería, ¿verdad? 

—No Hoseok, de hecho, él está ayudándome a buscarte. —Yugyeom pensó no preguntarle a Hoseok sobre el hombre que se lo había llevado, pero decidió que tenía que ser honesto. Él lo iba a descubrir más tarde y entonces no volvería a confiar en Yugyeom de nuevo—.Oye Hoseok, el hombre que te ha atado a la tubería, no sé quién es, pero no es un agente de policía. 

—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con explicar? ¿Te dijo algo? 

—No, pero no parecía normal que un policía me llevara a un almacén abandonado y me esposara a una tubería, no a menos que fuese a pedir rescate o algo así. Y si era lo que él quería obtener, ¿por qué ir a por mí? No tengo nada de dinero y desde luego no sé nada que alguien pueda querer saber. Simplemente, toda la situación no tenía sentido. 

Yugyeom podía imaginar la cara de confusión de Hoseok y deseaba estar allí para tranquilizarlo. Después de todo, Hoseok había pasado muchas cosas en las últimas semanas, y temía que esto encabezara la lista. 

—Oh, bueno, una calle con señal. 

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —Yugyeom se agarró al asiento debajo de él mientras esperaba la respuesta de Hoseok. 

—Dice Avenida Adams. El otro dice calle 17, — respondió Hoseok—. ¿Cuenta si la señal está en el suelo? 

—17 y Adams, —dijo Yugyeom a Suho, a continuación, respondió la pregunta de Hoseok—.Y sí, Hoseok, cuenta. Ahora, quiero que esperes allí. Suho y yo estamos a sólo unas calles de distancia. 

—¿Puedes darte prisa? Es un poco raro estar por aquí y yo… Oh, no, Yugyeom, —dijo Hoseok, su voz de repente sonando muy bajo y un poco inestable—, hay varios hombres muy grandes, de aspecto muy pobre que caminan hacia mí. 

El corazón de Yugyeom se congeló.

—CORRE, HOSEOK, SAL DE AHÍ DEPRISA, —gritó por el teléfono Yugyeom—. CORRE LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAS. TE VOY A ENCONTRAR. 

Yugyeom podía oír la respiración agitada de Hoseok. Podía oír sus pies golpeando contra el suelo de cemento, superando al mismo ritmo rápido de su propio corazón. Cerró los ojos por un momento y oró por todo lo que valía la pena para poder llegar con Hoseok a tiempo para salvarlo. Simplemente no creía que el hombre pudiera sobrevivir a ser asaltado de nuevo. 

—Cristo, Suho, date prisa. 

—Cinco minutos, hombre, lo juro. 

Yugyeom no sabía si Hoseok estaría vivo en cinco minutos. El miedo y la ira se anudaron en su interior cuando escuchó el grito de Hoseok. Varias voces gritaron, pero Yugyeom no podía descifrar lo que decían, entonces el teléfono se cortó. 

Yugyeom marcó el número de nuevo. El teléfono sonó y sonó y sonó, a continuación fue a su buzón de voz. Marcó de nuevo. Cada vez, le enviaba al correo de voz, y cada posible escenario horrible pasó por la mente de Yugyeom. 

Agarró el teléfono y golpeó el pie con rapidez en el suelo. Los edificios pasaban volando, y los neumáticos del coche chirriaban cuando Suho giraba dentro y fuera del tráfico. 

—Debe estar en algún lugar en la próxima calle, —dijo Suho—, a la vuelta de la esquina. 

Yugyeom miraba con avidez por la ventana. Lanzándose sobre el salpicadero cuando el coche patrulla voló alrededor de la esquina y de pronto desaceleró. Yugyeom escaneaba la calle, los edificios, incluso los callejones. Buscó por todas partes. 

Un choque de color verde esmeralda le llamó la atención. Yugyeom miró, buscando con más ímpetu, a continuación, señaló.

—¡NO! —gritó—. ESTÁ ALLÍ. 

Mientras Suho se acercaba, Yugyeom se dio cuenta de que Hoseok estaba sentado en el capó de un camión viejo, rodeado por un grupo de hombres, los cuales parecían un cruce entre un leñador y un motorista. 

Yugyeom saltó del coche patrulla en el momento en que se detuvo. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños mientras se preparaba para defender a Hoseok. Se dirigió hacia el grupo, casi lanzándose sobre ellos. Hoseok gritó. 

El grupo de hombres cerraron filas en torno a él, evitando que Yugyeom llegara al lado de Hoseok. 

—YUGYEOM, —exclamó Hoseok mientras agitaba una mano a los hombres a su alrededor—. No, no, este es Yugyeom, el hombre del que les hablé. 

Yugyeom casi cayó en shock cuando vio en vez de confusión una gran sonrisa en los rostros de aspecto rudo que rodeaban a Hoseok y se separaron para dejar espacio para que él cruzara entre ellos. Un hombre extremadamente grande levantó a Hoseok de la campana del camión y lo puso sobre sus pies. 

Hoseok echó a correr, saltando a los brazos de Yugyeom un momento después. Yugyeom llamó a Hoseok y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Enterró su cabeza en el cabello de Hoseok y respiró hondo. Nada olía tan dulce. 

—Yo sabía que ibas a venir, —Hoseok susurró contra el pecho de Yugyeom. 

—Te dije que no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño otra vez, —dijo Yugyeom. Levantó la cabeza y acarició un lado de la cara de Hoseok, y luego levantó la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos—. Aunque, creo que esta vez te protegiste muy bien. 

Hoseok lo miró aturdido durante un momento y luego una amplia sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

—Lo hice, ¿no? 

—Sí, lo hiciste, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. 

Hoseok no podía dejar de sentir alegría por el asombro en el rostro atónito de Yugyeom. Un poco de la confianza de Hoseok había sido restaurado, y estaba un paso más cerca de lograr una recuperación completa. 

—¿Él dijo la verdad? —Preguntó el hombre que levantó a Hoseok y lo puso en el suelo—. ¿Hay alguien que quiere hacerle daño al enano? 

Hoseok giró los ojos y se volvió hacia él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Yo no soy un enano. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? 

El hombre, que estaba a unos pasos por delante de Yugyeom, sonrió.

—Ah, no es personal, enano. —Se echó a reír—. Eres mucho más pequeño que el resto de nosotros. 

Cuando Hoseok comenzó a chisporrotear, Yugyeom rápidamente puso una mano en su hombro para calmarle.

—Hoseok fue secuestrado. El hombre que se lo hizo suplantó a un oficial de policía, robó un coche patrulla y luego, esposó a Hoseok a una tubería en un almacén abandonado. 

El hombre miró más allá de Yugyeom y Hoseok. Él asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de Suho.

—¿Él es un policía de verdad? 

—Sí, está bien, —dijo Yugyeom—. Me ayudó a buscar a Hoseok. 

—Nosotros no dejamos que los policías ronden por aquí. —El hombre metió los pulgares en los bolsillos e hinchó el pecho, balanceándose sobre los talones—. Siempre están metiendo las narices donde no les llaman. 

Yugyeom podía ver en qué dirección se dirigía esta conversación. Tenía que poner fin a esa situación antes de que llegara más lejos. No es que confiara por completo en Suho todavía, pero estaba cerca, el hombre había sido más que útil. Yugyeom le daría el beneficio de la duda. 

—Soy Kim Yugyeom, —dijo, tendiéndole la mano. 

—Big John, —respondió el hombre, sacudiendo la mano de Yugyeom. 

—¿Usted sabe dónde está el Kim´s Dungeon por la calle 5?

—Sí, he oído hablar del lugar. —Big John se frotó la barbilla mientras miraba los ojos de Yugyeom—. No es realmente mi estilo, si usted sabe lo que quiero decir. 

Yugyeom asintió con la cabeza.

—Vaya allí, hay un hombre llamado Henry. Dígale que le envié yo, y que le de todas las bebidas que ustedes deseen consumir. 

Big John inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso por nosotros? 

Yugyeom miró a Hoseok. Frotó las manos sobre los hombros de Hoseok, el hombre más pequeño se acurrucó contra él.

—Hoseok significa para mí más que nada en el mundo. Usted lo protegió cuando yo no podía, cuando podría haberle pasado mucho más a él. Eso significa mucho para mí. 

Escuchándole, Big John asintió. Su rostro parecía suavizarse un poco cuando él miró a Hoseok.

—Un hombre tiene derecho a proteger lo que es suyo. 

Yugyeom miró al hombre de gran tamaño frente de él. Vestía como cualquier otro matón o vagabundo de las calles, pero parecía haber un lado más suave en él. Y Yugyeom estaría agradecido por ello por el resto de sus días. 

—¿Tiene algún trabajo en ese club suyo? —Big John le preguntó. 

Yugyeom frunció el ceño.

—Puede ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Está buscando un empleo? 

Big John se rio entre dientes.

—No, yo no sé hacer otra cosa que hacer el bien fuera en las calles, pero sí para mi muchacho. —Big John sacudió la cabeza—. Es un buen chico, no pertenece a esta forma de vida. Él va a la escuela durante el día y trabaja por las noches en un restaurante local, pero el lugar cerró la semana pasada. ¿Cree que podría tener algo para él?

Yugyeom entendió lo que el hombre le pedía. Los dos eran tipos parecidos, en realidad, luchaban para proteger lo que era suyo.

—¿Qué edad tiene su hijo? 

—Va a cumplir veinticuatro en un par de semanas, casi ha terminado con la escuela también. —Big John lo miró pensativo—. Es un buen chico, nunca se ha visto involucrado en la vida en la calle como yo lo hice. Me gustaría que siguiera siendo así. 

—Si es capaz de mantenerse alejado de la calle como usted ha dicho, le voy a encontrar un trabajo. 

—Él tiene que continuar en la escuela, —advirtió Big John—. Es la única forma de que se convierta en alguien por sí mismo. 

—Estoy seguro de que puedo trabajar alrededor de su horario. Envíemelo a verme y ya veré lo que puedo hacer. 

—Yo estaría muy agradecido, —dijo Big John—. Ahora, este hombre que retuvo al enano, ¿qué aspecto tiene? Tal vez yo y los chicos les podamos ayudar con eso. 

Yugyeom sonrió. No tenía duda de que Big John y sus chicos podrían ayudar. Probablemente conocían el barrio mejor que nadie, mejor que la policía.

—Tengo que llevar a casa a Hoseok, donde estará a salvo, pero si pudiera ayudar a Suho, el oficial Kim, sería de gran ayuda. Ese tipo esposó a Hoseok a una tubería después de que lo noqueara, pero todavía tenemos que encontrarlo. 

—¿El enano lo golpeó? —Big John se echó a reír, pero Yugyeom pudo ver un destello de respeto hacia Hoseok cada vez mayor en sus ojos—. Estoy seguro de que me hubiera gustado ver eso. Puedo imaginar que fue todo un espectáculo. 

Yugyeom sonrió sobre la parte superior de Hoseok que tenía inclinada la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de él, pero todavía tenemos que encontrar al hombre que hizo esto. Hasta que no esté entre rejas, Hoseok no estará a salvo. Ni siquiera sé por qué secuestraron a Hoseok. 

—Le entiendo. Acaba de decirnos lo que debemos buscar y lo encontraremos, ¿verdad, muchachos? 

Hubo varios gestos y gruñidos de aceptación. Yugyeom no podía creer que sin buscarlo hubiera encontrado a un grupo de matones callejeros para ayudarle a encontrar al hombre que secuestró a Hoseok, pero él no iba a rechazar su ayuda. 

—Hoseok, ¿te acuerdas a dónde te llevó ese hombre? —Yugyeom le preguntó. 

—Sólo un poco más abajo, ahí en el almacén, —dijo Hoseok, señalando por la calle más allá de la patrulla—. Era muy viejo y sucio. No creo que se haya utilizado en mucho tiempo. 

Varios de los hombres rieron. 

—Hay mucho de eso por aquí, enano, —dijo Big John— . Este barrio no ha sido un centro neurálgico desde hace años.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoseok se acurrucó en la manta que Yugyeom había colocado a su alrededor y se acomodó en la esquina del sofá. Sopló suavemente la taza de chocolate caliente que tenía en las manos, y esperó a que se enfriara lo suficiente como para beber. El último día había sido una locura. 

Yugyeom llamó a Baekho y Ren para hacerles saber que estaban bien y se apresuró a subir a Hoseok de nuevo a la buhardilla. Hoseok se dio una ducha de agua caliente, Yugyeom lo vistió con un pijama limpio y le dio de comer. Ahora, Hoseok estaba sentado acurrucado en el sofá frente a la chimenea. 

—¿Cómo te sientes, bebé? 

Hoseok inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para echar un vistazo a Yugyeom. Una sensación de emoción y hormigueo que no había sentido en meses recorrió su espalda al sentir la mano de Yugyeom en su hombro.

—Estoy bien. 

—¿Lo suficientemente caliente? 

—Sí, Yugyeom, estoy lo suficientemente caliente. — Hoseok casi puso los ojos en blanco, pero sabía que Yugyeom sólo quería cuidar de él. Sabía que sería así. Por esa razón, Hoseok hizo caso omiso del lado dominante de Yugyeom cuando este trató de hacerse cargo de su vida. 

Era increíble cómo, en tan corto período de tiempo, podían cambiar las cosas. Hacía veinticuatro horas que pensó que nunca vería de nuevo a Yugyeom. Pero por la manera en que Yugyeom se cernía ahora sobre él, Hoseok estaba bastante seguro de que no sería capaz de hacer que el hombre se distanciara aunque solo fuera lejos del cuarto. 

Le gustaba la atención, ¿a quién no? Yugyeom era un hombre magnífico. Pero todavía no sabía lo que quería de él, ni si él se lo podría dar. 

Yugyeom rodeó el sofá y se sentó junto a Hoseok. Se recostó en el vértice de la esquina, acostado en el sofá, con una pierna doblada, y la otra extendida al lado. 

—Ven y siéntate conmigo. —Yugyeom hizo un gesto a Hoseok para que se acercara. 

Hoseok vaciló durante unos segundos antes de deslizarse por el sofá para sentarse al lado de Yugyeom. La respiración de Hoseok se aceleró cuando Yugyeom lo levantó y lo acunó en su regazo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. 

Yugyeom frotó la espalda de Hoseok en la parte superior de la manta y suavemente le acarició el cabello. Hoseok lentamente bajó la cabeza hasta que descansó sobre el hombro de Yugyeom. 

—Tú has tenido un día bastante completo, ¿no es así, bebé? —Yugyeom susurró contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Hoseok. 

Hoseok apretó sus ojos cerrados y asintió con la cabeza. No podía recordar haber tenido un día como este. Por supuesto, que había comenzado horriblemente, pero parecía que estaba terminando bien. Sin embargo, Hoseok no podía dejar de estar ansioso. Aún quedaban varias horas para que terminara el día. Cualquier cosa podía pasar. 

—¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar? 

Hoseok estudió sus manos.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza? 

—No te voy a mentir, me duele, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar. Tomé algo para el dolor hace un rato, y parece que ya está disminuyendo.

Hoseok levantó la vista para encontrar a Yugyeom mirándolo fijamente.

—Lo siento, —susurró—. Nunca quise hacerte daño, realmente no. Yo no haría eso. 

Por un instante, una nota de nostalgia pasó por la expresión de Yugyeom.

—Oh, Hoseok, lo sé, —dijo en un tono extraño y suave—. Solo estabas tratando de llamar mi atención. Nunca pasó por mi cabeza que estuvieras tratando de hacerme daño.

Hoseok miró hacia abajo a sus manos, jugueteando con los dedos.

—¿Por qué siempre me llamas poppet? Es una palabra en inglés, ¿no?. 

Yugyeom rio entre dientes ligeramente.

—Esto me podría llevar un tiempo explicártelo. 

—No creo que me vaya a ir a ninguna parte en cualquier momento. 

Yugyeom suspiró.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres oír la historia? 

—Sí. 

—Mi madre era inglesa, mi padre me crió después de que mi madre murió cuando yo era un niño pequeño. Era un alcohólico, y nunca me quiso, e incluso cuando se encontraba en la misma habitación conmigo me ignoraba. Me trataba como si hubiese sido una idea de último momento. 

La mano de Hoseok se trasladó por propia voluntad de su regazo hasta cubrir la de Yugyeom suavemente. No le dio palmaditas ni la apretó, sólo la dejó descansar allí. El simple gesto parecía ser suficiente. Yugyeom respiró hondo y continuó hablando. 

—Pasé mi infancia con mi padre, pero me quedaba los veranos con mi abuela en Inglaterra. Esas fueron las únicas veces que me sentí realmente feliz. Mi abuela me prodigó su amor y atención. Eso sí, era muy estricta, pero siempre supe que me amaba y me aceptaba tal y como era. 

—Entonces, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con que me llames poppet? 

—Ella me llamaba poppet. 

Yugyeom lo dijo de manera simple, como si con ello lo explicara todo. Hoseok se dio la vuelta y lo miró confundido cuando Yugyeom permaneció en silencio. 

Yugyeom empujó un mechón de cabello lejos de la cara de Hoseok.

—Me llamaba poppet porque a pesar de que era muy estricta conmigo, me daba todo su amor y atención, y me aceptaba de la manera que soy, para ella yo era único. 

—Pero ¿qué pasa si tal y como yo soy no es lo que quieres? —dijo Hoseok en voz baja—. ¿Y si no puedo ser nunca tu sub otra vez? 

—Hoseok, siempre serás mi sub y yo siempre seré tu Dom, —contestó Yugyeom—. Eso es un hecho. Ahora, la dinámica de ello, nos toca a nosotros trabajarla. 

—¿Qué pasa si no puedo volver a hacer esas cosas? 

—Estás sentado en mi regazo, ¿no es así?, en mis brazos —Yugyeom sonrió—. Apuesto a que no esperabas estar aquí hace veinticuatro horas. 

Hoseok se echó a reír.

—No 

—Apuesto que en veinticuatro horas más, vamos a hacer mucho más de lo que esperamos. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? 

Yugyeom parecía seguro de sí mismo. Es cierto que Hoseok nunca hubiera esperado estar aquí sentado en el regazo de Yugyeom, pero eso no significaba que las cosas pudieran volver a la forma en la que eran antes. _«¿Qué pasa si esa parte de mi vida ha terminado para siempre?» «¿Sería tan malo?» _Las cosas que había querido en el pasado no hicieron nada más que darle problemas. 

—Vamos a intentar un pequeño experimento, ¿de acuerdo? 

El corazón de Hoseok golpeó un poco más rápido.

—¡E-Está bien! 

—Vamos a quitar la manta, ¿de acuerdo? —Yugyeom le preguntó. 

Hoseok dejó caer la manta que tenía sobre los hombros, luego se puso de pie. Se acercó entre las piernas de Yugyeom y volvió a sentarse. Su cuerpo rígido, con miedo de tocar a Yugyeom, por miedo de que lo tomara como una invitación a más de lo que podía dar. 

—Ahora hacia atrás contra mí. 

Yugyeom aplicó una suave presión sobre los hombros de Hoseok hasta que se echó hacia atrás. Apretó la mandíbula y miró de frente, sin saber lo que Yugyeom quería probar con este pequeño acto. 

—Relájate, poppet. 

Hoseok inhaló hondo y luego permitió que su cuerpo se recostara sobre el pecho de Yugyeom, cuando dejó escapar el aire. Se estremeció, la sensación de los músculos duros de Yugyeom detrás de él era más de lo que podía manejar. Recordó cómo se sentía, cómo se excitaba contra Yugyeom, la cantidad de placer que recibió con su simple contacto. 

Yugyeom frotó las manos arriba y abajo de los brazos de Hoseok.

—¿Tienes frío? 

Hoseok se encogió de hombros. 

—Eso no es una respuesta, Hoseok. —La voz de Yugyeom sonaba más firme, más como lo hacía en su papel dominante—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tantos meses? Necesito la comunicación verbal, no un encogimiento de hombros. 

—No estoy exactamente frío. 

—Yo no voy a hacer nada que no quieras que haga. Sólo recuerda tu palabra de seguridad. Rojo, ¿recuerdas? Si quieres que me detenga, la utilizas y paro. 

—De acuerdo. 

Hoseok se puso rígido cuando Yugyeom comenzó a frotar las manos desde sus brazos hasta los hombros, y luego hacia abajo por encima de su clavícula. El cálido aliento de Yugyeom se sentía suave en la mejilla y una parte del cuello. 

—Shh, poppet, —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja—. Quiero que te acostumbres a la sensación de mis manos otra vez. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que he sido capaz de tocarte solo por el simple placer de hacerlo. 

—¿Y la culpa de quién carajo es? —Hoseok se rompió. Sus ojos se agrandaron y llegó a cubrir su boca, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y cómo lo había dicho. Un Dom nunca permitiría que un sub le hablara de esa manera, no sin repercusiones. 

—Tienes razón, Hoseok, es culpa mía, —dijo Yugyeom con tristeza—.Tenía que haberte reclamado antes de irme. 

—No deberías haberte ido, —se quejó Hoseok. 

—No, yo no debería haberlo hecho, pero lo hice. —La voz de Yugyeom tembló, como si alguna emoción lo tocara—. Las cosas malas que te pasaron cuando me fui, tendré que vivir con ellas durante el resto de mi vida. 

—¿Tú? —Hoseok le preguntó con incredulidad. 

—Sí, Hoseok, yo, —replicó Yugyeom—. Si me hubiera tomado el tiempo para reclamarte antes de irme, y traerte a vivir aquí, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pensé que sólo sería por un par de semanas como máximo. Pensé que volvería a ti y haría mi demanda de la manera correcta. Quería que tuvieras toda la fanfarria que te merecías. Así que esperé. 

—Eso fue una estupidez. 

Yugyeom se rio entre dientes.

—Retrospectiva, Hoseok, retrospectiva. 

El labio inferior de Hoseok salió mientras fruncía el ceño y miró a sus manos de nuevo.

—Todavía es una estupidez. 

—Y algún día te voy a pedir perdón por eso, pero no hoy. 

—¿Por qué vas a pedirme perdón? —Preguntó Hoseok— . Tú no me lo hiciste. 

—¿No es así? —Yugyeom inclinó la barbilla de Hoseok, lo que le obligó a hacer contacto visual—.Si yo te hubiera reclamado como yo quería, ¿tú habrías participado en una escena con ese hombre? 

—No. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Nunca lo hubiera permitido. 

—¿Y si te hubiera ordenado participar? ¿Lo hubieras hecho entonces? 

—Si tú me lo pidieras, sí, pero habrías estado allí para asegurarte de que nada me pasara, hubieras respetado mi pal… —la voz de Hoseok se apagó y miró hacia otro lado. 

—Finaliza lo que estabas diciendo, Hoseok, —alentó Yugyeom—. ¿Me habría asegurado de que respetara tu qué? 

—Mi palabra de seguridad, —Hoseok susurró. Apretó la mandíbula para tratar de controlar el sollozo en su garganta—. Te habrías asegurado de que respetara mi palabra de seguridad y no me hiciera daño. 

—Por lo tanto, si tú hubieses sido reclamado como yo quería, nunca habrías participado en una escena. Si yo hubiera estado aquí y te hubiera dejado participar, tú lo habrías hecho, pero me hubiera asegurado de estar aquí para protegerte. Pero, como no lo hice yo te hice daño.

Hoseok sintió las manos de Yugyeom apretar sobre él por un breve instante antes de que volviera a frotar. 

—Ahora, ¿por qué tengo que pedir perdón? —Yugyeom susurró en el cabello de Hoseok. 

Hoseok giró hacia un lado y sacó las piernas que yacían acurrucadas en el regazo de Yugyeom. Envolvió una mano en la cintura del hombre, y puso la otra sobre su pecho. Apoyó la cabeza directamente sobre el corazón de Yugyeom. 

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? 

—Ahora vas a aprender a ser de nuevo mi sub.

—¿Y si no puedo? —Preguntó Hoseok, expresando una de sus mayores preocupaciones. _«¿Yugyeom me querría aún si no pudiera hacer las cosas que hacía antes?» «¿Se iría de nuevo?»_ Hoseok no sabía si podría sobrevivir si Yugyeom se iba de nuevo. 

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? La dinámica de nuestra relación depende de nosotros. 

—Pero ¿qué pasa si no puedo hacer nada de eso otra vez? 

—Te quiero junto a mí haciendo lo que yo te diga que hagas. —Yugyeom agarró del cabello a Hoseok y le tiró de la cabeza suavemente hacia atrás—. Y también me gusta que mi hombre sea un poco fiera, como sé que puedes serlo, y que sepa que debe ser castigado de forma frecuente. 

Hoseok se estremeció. Podía sentir la polla de Yugyeom a través de su pantalón, cada vez más apretada contra su culo. Una parte de él temía despertar a Yugyeom, pero otra parte estaba también muy feliz, y eso lo aterrorizaba aún más. 

—Yugyeom, ¿y si no puedo? 

—Shh, poppet —murmuró Yugyeom—. Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es sentir mi tacto y recordar usar tu palabra de seguridad si lo necesitas. ¿De acuerdo? 

Hoseok vaciló un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. 

—Buen chico, —dijo Yugyeom—. Ahora, de vuelta a como estabas antes, recostado en mi pecho. Si sientes frío, házmelo saber y te cubriré con la manta. 

Hoseok bajó las piernas al suelo y se deslizó hasta estar cerca, con su espalda una vez más descansado contra el pecho de Yugyeom. Su corazón parecía correr a un millón de millas por minuto_. «¿Y ahora qué?» «¿Qué va a hacer Yugyeom?»_ Hoseok apretó los puños a los costados y esperó. 

Yugyeom lo tocó, al principio, ligeramente. Sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente sobre sus hombros y clavícula, y a lo largo de la suave curva de su cuello. Luego se movió lentamente por el pecho, haciendo saltar los botones de la parte superior de su pijama a la vez que iba separando el tejido verde de seda. 

Un hormigueo empezó en la boca del estómago de Hoseok cuando Yugyeom le tocó el pecho desnudo. Podía sentir la respiración irregular de Yugyeom en la mejilla cuando lo tenía cerca. Suavemente, Yugyeom utilizó sus dedos y esbozó círculos en los pezones de Hoseok, primero en uno y luego en el otro. 

Con un suave y doloroso tacto, Yugyeom movió las manos más abajo por su pecho. El aliento de Hoseok quedó enganchado en la garganta, el suave masaje enviaba corrientes de deseo a través de él. 

Se lamió los labios secos mientras su cuerpo zumbaba de emoción. Nunca pensó que podría sentir el deseo otra vez.

—Yugyeom, —se quejó. El toque de la mano de Yugyeom creció de repente, insoportable en su ternura. 

—Te tengo, poppet, —cantó Yugyeom en voz baja—. Déjame que te cuide.

Hoseok asintió, sin saber si estaba de acuerdo con lo que Yugyeom decía o con lo que le hacía, pero sabía que no quería que el intenso placer parara. Los escalofríos corriendo por su cuerpo y haciendo que un hormigueo llegara hasta los dedos de los pies, era algo que no había sentido en seis meses, no desde la última vez que Yugyeom lo había tocado. 

Pero a medida que las manos de Yugyeom avanzaban hacia la cintura del pantalón del pijama de Hoseok, este, de repente se tensó. La última mano que lo tocó íntimamente lo hizo con la intención de hacerle daño y causarle dolor. 

—Yugyeom, —lloriqueó Hoseok. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, con las piernas rectas mientras trataba de elevarse fuera del tacto suave de Yugyeom. 

—Acuérdate de tu palabra de seguridad, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom—. Puedes utilizarla si necesitas que me detenga. 

—Yo, no… —Hoseok balbuceó. 

—¿Quieres que me detenga, Hoseok? 

Hoseok agonizó sobre esa cuestión durante varios minutos. El miedo lo invadió, pero, _«¿en serio quiero que Yugyeom deje de tocarme?» _

—¿Tú confías en mí para darte placer, Hoseok? —Yugyeom le preguntó. Sus dedos como plumas a través del abdomen de Hoseok—. No te pido nada a cambio, sólo que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para darte lo que necesitas. 

Hoseok asintió finalmente, su cuerpo todavía rígido. Cuando las manos de Yugyeom se trasladaron bajo la cintura de su pijama, empujándolo hacia abajo hasta que su dura polla y sus bolas estuvieron expuestas, ya se había relajado de nuevo contra el hombre. 

Su aliento se movió rápidamente dentro y fuera de su pecho y cerró los ojos en la confusión. Quería tanto el toque de Yugyeom, sufría por él. Y tenía miedo de necesitarlo tanto. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, no debería hacerlo. _«¿Debería?»_

Entonces, finalmente, de repente, la mano de Yugyeom alcanzó y rozó la cabeza de la polla de Hoseok. El toque fue suave, como suaves plumas, y Hoseok casi se perdió hasta que volvió a suceder otra vez. Cuando Yugyeom finalmente cubrió con su mano el eje doloroso de Hoseok y se apoderó ligeramente de él, Hoseok no se pudo contener por más tiempo. Él se arqueó, conduciendo su pene más profundo en la mano de Yugyeom cuando el placer estalló a través de él. 

—¡YUGYEOM! —Hoseok gritó. Sus dedos se clavaron en los duros músculos de los muslos de Yugyeom, sus ojos en blanco. Las cuerdas de blanca semilla nacarada salpicando por encima de su abdomen y la mano de Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom siguió acariciando la polla durante un tiempo, ordeñándolo hasta la última gota. Hoseok yacía jadeante, sorprendido, no se lo podía creer. Realmente había permitido que otro hombre lo masturbara. ¡Y lo había disfrutado! 

—Mi bebé hermoso, —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja. 

Hoseok abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Yugyeom. Podía sentir la polla dura del hombre debajo de su culo, y sabía que no había encontrado su liberación. De repente, Hoseok temió que Yugyeom quisiera más de lo que podía dar. 

Se estremeció y se alejó, pero Yugyeom lo arrastró de nuevo a sus brazos.

—Háblame, Hoseok. ¿Qué pasa por tu mente en este momento? 

—¿No es así, es que tú…? 

—No, yo no, y eso está bien, —respondió Yugyeom. Su voz sonó baja y ronca y terriblemente excitado—. No es necesario. El hecho de saber que te traje placer es más que suficiente para mí. 

—Pero…

—No hay peros, —dijo Yugyeom—. Todo lo que quiero de ti a cambio, es un beso dado libremente. ¿Me puedes dar eso? 

—¿Un beso? —Hoseok le preguntó, asombrado—. ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres? 

—Hay mucho más que quiero, poppet, pero eso es todo lo que estoy pidiendo. —Los ojos de Yugyeom lo miraban con ternura y pasión controlada, pero una fuerza brilló en ellos que le dijo a Hoseok que Yugyeom respetaba su elección. 

Acercando sus labios, Hoseok se levantó para cumplir con el beso de Yugyeom, dándole libremente lo que había negado a todos los demás. Comenzó lento y reflexivo, con los labios de Yugyeom en movimiento con suavidad sobre él, pero cuando Hoseok se acercó y ahuecó el lado de la cara de Yugyeom, el beso se transformó en algo más. La boca de Yugyeom de repente cubrió la de Hoseok con hambre, con los labios duros, buscando y exigiendo. 

La mano de Yugyeom apretó el material de la camisa del pijama. Las manos se deslizaron hacia su culo apretándolo en un salto, deslizándose, luchando contra los límites de sus pantalones. El pánico asaltó a Hoseok y comenzó a luchar, empujando los brazos de Yugyeom. 

—Rojo, —Hoseok lloró cuando empujó el pecho de Yugyeom. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero Yugyeom lo dejó en libertad de inmediato y fue capaz de pensar de nuevo. Hoseok tomó la manta y se deslizó a su lado del sofá. 

De repente se sintió desnudo y expuesto. Su camisa estaba abierta, los pantalones abajo alrededor de sus muslos. Agarró el pantalón del pijama, se lo subió y reunió los bordes de la chaqueta del pijama, los unió con dedos temblorosos y se cubrió con la manta. 

Yugyeom se frotó la cara con las manos y luego las pasó por su cabello. Hoseok esperó. Había utilizado su palabra de seguridad. _«¿Yugyeom la aceptaría, o la dejaría pasar como el último hombre?» _

Yugyeom dejó caer las manos en su regazo y respiró hondo varias veces. Hoseok se puso tenso, recostado contra el borde del sofá cuando Yugyeom se trasladó y arrodilló en el suelo junto a él. 

La boca de Yugyeom era una mueca de labios apretados que sostenía un toque leve de tristeza. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían más apagados, llenos de dolor. Hoseok empezó a sacudirse las manos de Yugyeom que se acercaban y se alejó de ellas, pero la angustia en el rostro del hombre le hizo dudar. 

—Te pido disculpas, Hoseok, —dijo, con voz baja y áspera con ansiedad—. Pedí un beso dado libremente y cuando me lo diste, traté de tomar más. Tú tenías todo el derecho a utilizar tu palabra de seguridad y voy a recordar la próxima vez no coger más de lo que das. 

Hoseok abrió los ojos con asombro, estupefacto.

—¿Tú no es…, no estás enojado porque usé mi palabra de seguridad? 

—No soy un abusador, —Yugyeom susurró, su voz antes autoritaria ahora era suave—. Te dije que respetaría tu palabra de seguridad y lo haré. Siempre debes usarla si sientes que lo necesitas, sin importar cuál sea la situación. 

—¿Incluso si es sólo un beso? 

—Incluso si es sólo un beso, —Yugyeom le aseguró. 

Yugyeom se veía tan triste, tan enojado con él mismo, que Hoseok se sintió mal por usar su palabra de seguridad. Había sido sólo un beso, después de todo. No era como que Yugyeom hubiera tratado de tener relaciones sexuales con él, ni nada parecido. No había utilizado la fuerza. Solo se había dejado llevar un poco. 

—No fue tan malo, —Hoseok susurró—. Solo sentí miedo hacia el final. —Se encogió de hombros—. No me importa, de verdad. 

Yugyeom se rio entre dientes ligeramente.

—Te doy mi permiso para darme un beso cada vez que sientas la necesidad, poppet. 

—¿Sí? 

—Sí. —Yugyeom sonrió—. Ahora, ¿qué me dices de subir, limpiarte un poco, y meterte en la cama? Estoy seguro de que podríamos descansar algo después de la aventura de hoy. 

Hoseok, de repente, se sintió muy cansado, los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas estaban haciendo mella en él. Se tapó la boca cuando un bostezo trató de escapar, y se ruborizó cuando Yugyeom se rio entre dientes. 

—Creo que estoy cansado.

—Y tienes razones para ello. —Yugyeom se puso de pie y se agachó para recoger a Hoseok en sus brazos, con manta y todo. 

Hoseok vaciló un momento y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yugyeom y se acurrucó contra él. De alguna manera, el hombre no parecía tan aterrador como hacía unos momentos. Tal vez fueron las palabras de Yugyeom, tal vez era que Hoseok se dio cuenta de que no estaba en ningún peligro real. Y tal vez fue porque estaba exactamente donde quería estar desde los últimos seis meses, en los brazos de Yugyeom. 


	8. Chapter 8

—Y dime, alguna noticia sobre el cabrón que te secuestró? —Preguntó Ren mientras cogía un trozo de naranja de su bebida y se la metía en la boca. 

—No, —respondió Hoseok—. En el momento en el que entraron en el almacén, se había ido, el coche patrulla también. Tomaron las huellas digitales, pero había tantas que todavía están investigando si alguna es de él. 

—¿Crees que van a atraparlo? 

Hoseok se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, tal vez. Yugyeom no me deja ir solo a ninguna parte hasta que lo hagan, pero… 

Ren soltó un bufido.

—Y tiene razón. Ese hombre robó un coche de policía y se hizo pasar por un oficial para llegar hasta ti. Yo diría que él es algo más que un psicótico. 

—Supongo que tienes razón pero eso no quiere decir que me tenga que gustar. Me siento como un prisionero en mi propia casa. Yugyeom trata de mantenerme entretenido pero tiene que trabajar de noche y se vuelve un poco aburrido a veces.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas entre Yugyeom y tú? 

Hoseok se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia abajo a sus manos.

—Están bien, supongo. 

—No pareces muy seguro. 

—A decir verdad, no lo estoy. —Hoseok se echó a reír— . Físicamente, estoy casi curado, sólo alguna punzada ocasional de vez en cuando. Incluso las marcas de mi espalda se han desvanecido. 

—¿Y emocionalmente? ¿Mentalmente? 

Hoseok se recostó en su silla y colocó los dedos juntos.

—Creo que estoy mucho mejor. 

—Pero…

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté lo que pasó hace un par de semanas, cuando Yugyeom me jaló y me besó? ¿Cuándo utilicé mi palabra de seguridad? 

—Sí. 

Hoseok se apretó los dedos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Él no me ha tocado desde ese momento. Sé que ha estado empalmado varias veces desde entonces. Infiernos, el hombre está dotado lo suficientemente bien como para que se pueda ver el bulto en sus pantalones a cincuenta pasos. Pero no se ha dirigido a mí. Ni siquiera ha tratado de besarme otra vez. 

—¿Tú lo quieres a él? 

Hoseok frunció el ceño.

—Supongo. 

—¿Supongo? —Ren se echó a reír—. Hoseok, esto no es ciencia espacial. Se trata de que quieras que te toque o no.

—Sí. —Hoseok se rompió—. Después de ese tiempo, cuando, bueno, pensé que podía ser que lo desease, ya sabes. —Hoseok se encogió de hombros, su voz era baja, incluso mientras su mirada se dejó caer en sus manos—. Pero él no quiere. 

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y miró hacia arriba.

—Me dijo que yo no estaba loco, pero ¿tú crees que estaba loco, por usar mi palabra de seguridad? 

—Creo que si él dijo que no estabas loco entonces no lo estabas, Hoseok, —dijo Ren, tomando la mano de Hoseok—. Pero también creo que no quiere presionarte. Lleva una gran cantidad de culpa por lo que te sucedió, y con el tipo que te secuestró todavía suelto, Yugyeom tiene que estar estresado. 

—Ni siquiera ha tratado de besarme otra vez. Infiernos, dormimos en la misma cama cada noche y nunca me toca. 

—¿Y? ¿Quién dice que tiene que ser él el que te de todos los besos? —Ren le preguntó—. Si quieres un beso, ve a buscarlo.

—Pero él es el Dom, Ren. Decide lo que va a suceder. 

—Hoseok, tu relación con Yugyeom es mucho más profunda que sólo un Dom y su sub. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes. —Ren agitó la mano ausente en el aire—. Además, ¿cómo es que se supone que sabrá que quieres más de él si no se lo dices? Lo último que supo, es que trató de conseguir un beso de ti y que tú utilizases tu palabra de seguridad. Tal vez piensa que no quieres tener nada que ver con él. 

—No es exactamente eso, —dijo Hoseok—. Yo estaba muy abrumado, ¿sabes? La última vez que alguien me tocó me dolió mucho, y luego Yugyeom hizo lo que hizo y… 

—Y tienes miedo, —Ren terminó por él. 

Hoseok asintió con la cabeza. 

—Y creo que es perfectamente aceptable, aunque era de esperar. —Ren apretó la mano de Hoseok—. Lo que tienes que decidir ahora es exactamente lo que quieres de Yugyeom. 

—De eso se trata, —dijo Hoseok. Sacó la mano de Ren y apoyó los puños sobre la mesa—. No sé lo que quiero de él. 

—Pero ¿tú le quieres? 

Hoseok se echó a reír. Su rostro enrojeció.

—Sí, lo quiero. 

—Pues ve a por él. —Ren sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida—. Lo que tienes que hacer es llamar su atención. Yo diría que es el momento de dar una demostración de tu boca sucia. 

Hoseok abrió los ojos cuando él sonrió.

—¿Tú crees? 

—O eso, o correr por el lugar desnudo. —Ren se encogió de hombros—. Lo que sea para llamar su atención. 

—¿Qué pasa si llamo la atención de Yugyeom, y no quiero llevarlo más lejos de lo que creo que puedo manejar? 

—Tú tienes el poder aquí, Hoseok. Le dices a Yugyeom hasta dónde quieres ir. Trabaja las cosas que sean necesarias. Comienza poco a poco, tal vez un beso o un abrazo. Después, trabaja a partir de ahí. Nunca vas a saber lo que serás capaz de manejar hasta que lo intentes. 

—Supongo... 

—Hoseok, vas a tener que mostrarle los resultados de lo que quieres a Yugyeom, porque yo no creo que te vaya a perseguir hasta que tú decidas el momento de hacerlo. Él necesita saber que tú tienes la cabeza bien. 

Hoseok sabía que Ren estaba en lo cierto. Él no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Hace seis meses, sí, se hubiera portado mal para conseguir lo que quería. Ahora, sin embargo, las reglas del juego habían cambiado y Hoseok no estaba seguro de saber cuáles eran. 

Quería a Yugyeom. Él no tenía ninguna duda sobre eso. Desde la noche que se besaron y Yugyeom lo tocó, Hoseok esperó a que el hombre hiciera un nuevo movimiento, que le diera alguna señal de que su relación sería algo más que ser compañeros de habitación. 

—¿Qué es esto? —Ren preguntó, levantando su vaso para tomar otro sorbo—. Está muy bueno. 

—Es una bebida de fruta helada que Yugyeom me hace, se supone que es bueno para mí o algo así. 

Los ojos de Ren brillaron.

—Sería mejor con un poco de vodka. 

≿————❈————≾

Una hora más tarde, Ren y Hoseok estaban sentados en el suelo delante de la chimenea, riendo histéricamente, cuando Yugyeom y Baekho entraron a la habitación. 

—Bueno, parece que ustedes dos están rememorando viejos tiempos, —dijo Baekho. 

Ren se acercó y cogió la jarra de jugo vacía que estaba en el suelo entre Hoseok y él.

—Esta cosa es la bomba, Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom frunció el ceño. Se inclinó, recogió la botella vacía de vodka y la sostuvo en alto. Él miró de Ren a Hoseok.

—¿Los dos han acabado con esta botella entera? 

Hoseok se inclinó hacia delante y miró el frasco.

—¿Lo hicimos? 

Yugyeom volvió la botella boca abajo. Ni una sola gota salió.

—Yo diría que sí. 

Hoseok no pudo evitar reírse ante la mirada asombrada en la cara de Yugyeom. Él no estaba seguro acerca de la bebida cuando Ren hizo la sugerencia, pero se sentía mucho menos ansioso ahora. 

De hecho, se sentía envalentonado. Él se puso de pie, se tambaleó un poco, y luego se acercó a Yugyeom. Envolvió las manos en la seda suave de la blanca camisa de vestir del hombre, y se inclinó hacia él. 

—Yo he sido malo, —murmuró Hoseok al mirar a Yugyeom a través de la cortina de su cabello—. Tal vez deberías llevarme a la habitación y castigarme.

La mandíbula de Yugyeom cayó. 

Hoseok comenzó a tirar de los botones de la camisa de Yugyeom, intentando abrir uno cada vez.

—Entonces, ¿podrías follarme? —sugirió. 

—Hoseok 

Hoseok se cubrió la boca, por lo que Yugyeom lo miró sorprendido.

—Oh, maldito. —Él sonrió mientras se dirigía de vuelta a los botones de la camisa de Yugyeom—. Bueno, ahora vas a tener que castigarme. 

—Hoseok, es suficiente. 

Hoseok sintió una oleada de alegría. Por fin tenía la atención completa de Yugyeom. Ellos iban a su habitación, él un poco bebido, podría averiguar hasta dónde llegaban sus límites, tal vez tendría que empujar un poco más. 

Hoseok acarició con su mano la piel caliente y gloriosa revelada por la separación de la camisa de Yugyeom.

—¿Crees que me puedes mostrar cuál fue mi error en el camino, Yugyeom? —Hoseok hizo un mohín. 

—Hoseok, detente, —ladró Yugyeom cuando agarró por las muñecas a Hoseok—. Ya es suficiente. 

Hoseok frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Yugyeom parecía enojado, no deseoso. Pero esto tenía que estar equivocado. Él sabía que Yugyeom lo deseaba, que había estado esperando por él, esperando conseguir que su cabeza estuviera bien. Ren lo había dicho. 

Creyendo haber oído mal por la tensión en la voz de Yugyeom, Hoseok presionó su cuerpo cerca de Yugyeom.

—¿No quieres castigarme? 

—Stop, Hoseok. 

—¡YUGYEOM! 

Yugyeom se apoderó fuertemente de las muñecas de Hoseok y le dio una pequeña sacudida que lo empujó hacia atrás.

—ROJO, HOSEOK, ROJO. 

La cabeza de Hoseok le hizo darse cuenta del uso de la palabra de seguridad compartida con Yugyeom. Podía ver la desesperación profunda en los ojos esmeralda de Yugyeom y un terror frío lo llenó. Ren se había equivocado. Yugyeom no lo quería. 

No se había mantenido al margen porque quisiera darle tiempo. Yugyeom se quedó fuera porque ya no lo quería. Hoseok dio un paso atrás y se desligó de las manos de Yugyeom. Él, ausente, se frotó las muñecas mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, no porque le doliera, más bien porque no sabía qué más hacer. 

Sus pensamientos parecían fragmentados, saltando rápidamente de un lado a otro y sólo se decidía por una cosa: _«Me tengo que ir»._ Él no se quedaría donde no lo querían. Ren, Baekho y Yugyeom, todos estaban en silencio, como si sintieran demasiada vergüenza de decir una palabra. Ninguno de ellos lo miraban. 

—Yo soy... uh... Voy a tomar una ducha, —dijo Hoseok en voz baja. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación que había compartido con Yugyeom en el último par de semanas. Él casi podía escuchar los argumentos mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, pero no parecía decidirse a prestar atención. 

Se sentía como si se moviera a cámara lenta cuando agarró su mochila del armario y metió varios cambios de ropa interior. Cogió la chaqueta y se puso un par de zapatos. 

Como en piloto automático, se acercó de nuevo a la cómoda, abrió la pequeña caja de madera donde Yugyeom le dijo que guardara sus posesiones más preciadas, y sacó una pequeña caja de joyería de color rojo. Abrió la tapa y sacó el anillo que su abuela le había dado. Se le rompió el corazón con solo pensar en venderlo, pero necesitaría un poco de dinero para vivir donde terminara viviendo. 

Empujó el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Con una última mirada a la habitación en la que había tenido la esperanza de haber pasado el resto de su vida, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió. Se dirigió a la cocina hacia la puerta secundaria para evitar la sala, donde aún podía oír a los hombres discutir. No se detuvo a escuchar, no podía decidirse a prestar atención para no sentirse más humillado. No le importaba nada. 

≿————❈————≾

—¡ERES UN TONTO ‘HIJO-DE-PUTA’! 

—¡REN! —exclamó Baekho. 

—Oh, por favor, sé que estás pensando la misma maldita cosa, —espetó Ren. 

Yugyeom sintió todo el peso de la ira de Ren cuando se giró a mirarlo. 

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo me llevó convencer a Hoseok para que sacara el deseo que tiene por ti? Su agitación era tan mala que tuvo que tomar una bebida sólo para calmar sus nervios, —agregó Ren. 

—¿Qué es exactamente por lo que le dije que no? — contestó Yugyeom—. Hoseok estaba borracho. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. 

—Él no estaba borracho. Tomó una sola bebida. 

—Tú vistes a través de una botella entera de vodka. 

—No, el árbol de palma pasó por una botella entera de vodka, —dijo Ren. Se acercó y le tiró encima una hoja larga y verde de la palmera que estaba junto a la chimenea—. Hoseok sólo había tomado un cóctel porque necesitaba valor para ser capaz de acercarse a ti. Pero yo sólo añadí alcohol a su primera copa. 

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Ren? 

—¿Qué parte de la respuesta no entiendes? —Ren se rompió—. Hoseok ha estado esperando por un movimiento tuyo desde que lo besaste hace un par de semanas. Lo convencí de que tenía que dar el primer paso, que sólo estabas esperando a que te dijera algo. Ahora se siente doblemente rechazado, Yugyeom. Yo, en serio, no sé si vas a tener otra oportunidad. 

Yugyeom tragó el nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—¿Sabes lo difícil que me resultó tratar de convencer a Hoseok para que hiciera una obra de teatro para ti? Estaba totalmente convencido de que tú tenías que establecer las reglas y que si quisieras hubieras hecho un movimiento sobre él. Lo convencí para que pensara de manera diferente, y entonces tuviste que ir y estropearlo.

—Por lo tanto, ¿se supone que tenía que hacer caso omiso de todo lo que pasó con él y llevarlo a la habitación, pegarle en el culo, y luego follarlo? 

—¡SÍ! —Exclamó Ren. 

Yugyeom echó las manos al aire en un arrebato de desesperación.

—La última vez que intenté algo con Hoseok él reaccionó diciendo su palabra de seguridad.

—¡Bien! 

—¡Bien! 

—Sí, pero eso significa que Hoseok confía en ti lo suficiente como para saber que te detendrás cuando te lo diga. —Ren frunció el ceño—. Tú te detuviste, ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

Ren levantó las manos en el aire.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes. 

—¿Tener qué? 

—Él está confiando en ti, —dijo Ren—, confiando en que cuides de él y no le hagas daño. Esta fue la primera vez desde que fue atacado que actuó sobre los sentimientos que tiene por ti. 

Yugyeom se desplomó en el sofá, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos temblorosas.

—Y yo lo rechacé. 

—Sí, —dijo Ren simplemente. 

—Él nunca va a confiar en mí otra vez. 

—No. 

Yugyeom levantó la cabeza y miró a Ren fijamente.

—No estás ayudando. 

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ya he tratado de ayudar dos veces, una cuando te presenté a Hoseok, y luego, hablando con él para que hiciera una pequeña obra de teatro para ti. Tú la has jodido en ambas ocasiones. No sé si te mereces mi ayuda una vez más. Tal vez Hoseok esté mejor sin ti. 

—Lo amo, Ren. 

—Pruébalo, —desafió Ren, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Cómo? 

—Yendo allí, —dijo Ren mientras señalaba hacia el dormitorio—, y muéstrale a Hoseok que lo quieres. Domínalo, castígalo, y jódelo sobre él colchón. Dale lo que quiere y confía en que él sabrá cuándo usar su palabra de seguridad tal como él confía en ti lo suficiente como para respetar que la use. 

Yugyeom inclinó su cabeza y murmuró:

—¿Qué pasa si no me perdona? 

—Entonces tienes que trabajar duro para volver a obtenerlo. 

Yugyeom asintió con la cabeza tristemente. Se merecía todo lo que Hoseok lanzara en su dirección, cada enojada palabra. Sólo esperaba que pudiera conseguir hablar con Hoseok el tiempo suficiente para resolver las cosas entre ellos.

Yugyeom se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. Se detuvo ante la puerta y respiró hondo, flexionando los dedos para sacar la tensión de ellos antes de llamar suavemente y luego abrir la puerta. 

—Hoseok —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja cuando entró en la habitación—. ¿Poppet? 

Frunció el ceño por la confusión cuando se encontró la habitación vacía, los cajones de la cómoda abiertos, entreabierta la puerta del armario. Pero lo que atrajo su atención fue la caja de joyería de color rojo en la parte superior de la cómoda. Se acercó y la cogió, acunando la pequeña caja vacía en la mano. 

—Oh, Hoseok, ¿qué has hecho ahora? 

≿————❈————≾

El corredor había ofrecido a Hoseok unos trescientos dólares por el antiguo anillo de diamantes de su abuela.

Hoseok reunió un centenar de alimentos y compró un billete de autobús con los restantes doscientos dólares. 

La esquina de su boca se levantó un poco al recordar la mirada de asombro que pusieron en la agencia de viajes, cuando preguntó hasta qué ciudad le podrían llevar en el autobús con doscientos dólares. Él tuvo suerte. Con doscientos dólares podría recorrer casi la mitad del país. 

Su viaje terminaría en un pequeño pueblo. Hoseok ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre, pero en ese momento, no le importaba. Estaría lejos de aquí. Se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico duro de la terminal de autobuses, y miró su reloj de pulsera. Cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera. 

Todavía no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido para hacer lo que le hizo a Yugyeom. Desde luego, no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol. No se había sentido borracho. Sólo con un dolor de cabeza fuerte que persistía para recordarle que no había bebido en absoluto. Pero, por supuesto, también se podían atribuir los golpes en las sienes a tratar de contener las lágrimas. 

Tenía ganas de acurrucarse en algún lugar y llorar. Pero no podía verse a sí mismo haciendo eso en una terminal de autobuses, y el baño público no se veía mucho mejor. Quizás una vez que subiera al autobús.

—Hoseok, ¿no? 

Hoseok bruscamente, saltó hacia atrás sobre la sombra que cayó sobre él, hasta que reconoció al oficial Kim, pero por poco. El hombre esta vez vestía ropa de calle en lugar de su uniforme. Poco a poco dejó escapar el aliento que había atrapado en su garganta y asintió con la cabeza. 

—Hola, oficial. 

—Por favor, llámame Suho. —El oficial se sentó junto a Hoseok y le indicó la terminal con un gesto de su mano—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías con Yugyeom. 

—Sí, yo también, pero creo que cambiaron las cosas. 

—¿Adónde vas? 

Hoseok se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, a algún lado lejos de aquí. 

Suho apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Eso no suena muy divertido. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? 

—No hay nada de qué hablar. —Hoseok apartó la mirada de los ojos curiosos del oficial y miró hacia abajo a sus zapatos—. Cometí un error, eso es todo. 

—¿Un error? —Preguntó Suho—. ¿Y es lo suficientemente malo como para que quieras irte de la ciudad? 

—No puedo quedarme aquí. 

—¿Y tus amigos? ¿No puedes ir con ellos? 

—No —Hoseok negó con la cabeza—. Sé que sólo quieres ayudarme, pero en este caso no hay nada que puedas hacer. Es mejor que me vaya. 

—¿Qué pasa con el hombre que te secuestró? ¿Qué pasa si lo detenemos? ¿Volverás para declarar? 

—Supongo. 

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que podremos ponernos en contacto contigo si te vas? 

—Supongo que podríamos llamarnos cada dos semanas o algo así. 

—Hoseok… 

—No puedo quedarme, Suho. Ya no soy querido aquí. Yugyeom está cuidando de mí porque se siente culpable. 

—Creo que te equivocas, Hoseok, —dijo Suho—. ¿No viste lo preocupado que estaba cuando desapareciste? Yo sí. Pensé que iba a perder su cordura. El hombre se preocupa por ti más que de respirar. 

Hoseok quería creerle, realmente lo quería, pero todas las pruebas decían lo contrario. Yugyeom cuidó bien de él, se aseguró de que comiera bien, que todas sus necesidades médicas se cumplieran. Incluso mantuvo a Hoseok seguro de todos, lo que un amigo haría por otro. 

Pero era manifiestamente evidente para Hoseok que Yugyeom no quería más de él que eso. Había perdido la paciencia o el interés, y de cualquier manera, el resultado final era el mismo. Hoseok estaba solo. 

Sabía que estaba dañado. En muchos sentidos, ahora era un hombre roto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría haber pasado por la proposición que le había hecho a Yugyeom, pero quiso intentarlo. Al parecer, para Yugyeom no había sido suficiente. 

Yugyeom no pudo haber dejado más clara su falta de interés sexual sobre Hoseok, eso decía que no lo quería. Pensar en ese momento, cuando Yugyeom lo rechazó, le hizo temblar. Se había sentido tan avergonzado que había deseado desaparecer en un agujero en el suelo y perderse en él. 

—¡HOSEOK! 

La cabeza de Hoseok se alzó ante el sonido de la voz de Yugyeom gritando su nombre. Su boca se abrió al ver correr al hombre a través de la terminal de autobuses, con Ren y Baekho detrás de él. Su cara se veía tensa, pálida, el cabello en desorden. 

Yugyeom se detuvo justo frente a Hoseok, agarrándolo por los brazos y tirando de él a sus pies. Demasiado aturdido para protestar, Hoseok le permitió a Yugyeom tomarlo en sus brazos_. «¿Por qué está aquí?» «¿Acaso el hombre no se sentía aliviado de que lo hubiera dejado?»_

—Ah, bebé, —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja—. Me tenías tan preocupado. 

Hoseok tuvo que mirar sin querer a los ojos de Yugyeom, cuando el hombre se echó hacia atrás y lo miró, con miedo de lo que pudiera ver en las profundidades de color verde. No creía que pudiera con ningún otro rechazo más. 

Hoseok frunció el ceño cuando Yugyeom le acarició la mejilla y apretó los labios contra su cabello. Yugyeom no actuaba como un hombre que estaba feliz de verle por última vez. 

—Yugyeom…

—Te amo, Hoseok. 

—¿Qué? —Hoseok trató de apartarse. ¿Cómo se atrevía Yugyeom a jugar con sus emociones de esta manera? Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Devastado, giró la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas. 

—Por favor, poppet, —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja—. Yo no te estoy mintiendo. ¡Te amo! 

Hoseok dejó de luchar y finalmente se encontró con los ojos de Yugyeom.

—Entonces ¿por qué? 

Yugyeom cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió, Hoseok podía ver la miseria del hombre refleja claramente allí. Las cejas de Yugyeom se juntaron. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. 

—Hoseok, tú estabas bebiendo, —dijo Yugyeom por fin— Pensé que estabas... 

—¿Tú pensaste que yo estaba borracho? 

Yugyeom asintió con la cabeza.

—Por mucho que quería ir a nuestra habitación, no pude cuando supe que habías estado bebiendo. Tenía que estar seguro de que realmente deseabas lo que habías dicho, que no estabas diciendo esas cosas sólo porque estabas borracho. 

—¿Y si yo no hubiese estado bebiendo? —dijo Hoseok en voz baja. 

La cara de Yugyeom se sonrojó.

—Tu culo estaría ahora de un perfecto color rojo. 

Hoseok sintió un cosquilleo extraño recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

—Tú dices las cosas más agradables, Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom ahuecó un lado de la cara de Hoseok y se inclinó para besarlo. Hoseok se inclinó sobre la mano con el corazón acelerado. 

—¿Te refieres a lo que he dicho, Hoseok? —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te castigue? ¿Qué te haga el amor? 

—¿Si me refiero a lo que dijiste? —Respondió Hoseok— . ¿Realmente me amas? 

—Sí, con toda seguridad lo hago. 

—Entonces lo dije en serio. —Hoseok frunció el ceño. Él tocó los botones de la camisa de Yugyeom—. No estoy seguro de hasta dónde puedo ir, pero me gustaría intentarlo. ¿Tal vez podríamos trabajar hasta que las cosas sucedan con normalidad?

—Nada me gustaría más. —Yugyeom acarició la curva de la mejilla de Hoseok—. Te prometo que voy a ir tan lento como tú lo necesites. 

—¿Podemos ir a casa? 

—Sí, poppet, pero primero tenemos que pasar por la casa de empeño y conseguir el anillo de tu abuela de nuevo. 

—¿Cómo te…? 

—¿Cómo sé que empeñaste el anillo de tu abuela? — Yugyeom le preguntó—. Cuando Suho me llamó y me dijo que te había visto en la estación de autobuses sabía que empeñarías el anillo para comprar un billete de autobús. 

—¡Oh! 

—También tenemos que agradecer a Suho por llamarme. —Yugyeom miró más allá de Hoseok, donde el policía se había quedado con Ren y Baekho—. Creo que Suho va a encajar en nuestra pequeña familia muy bien. 

—¿Es gay? 

Yugyeom se echó a reír.

—No tengo idea. 


	9. Chapter 9

Yugyeom sintió mariposas en el estómago mientras caminaba de vuelta al apartamento con Hoseok. Sus nervios estaban desgastados. Su mundo entero salió por la puerta cuando Hoseok se fue. Tenía que encontrar una manera de evitar que lo hiciera de nuevo. 

—Hoseok, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? 

Hoseok se detuvo de camino a la habitación y se dio la vuelta. Parecía preocupado, las cejas unidas, la comisura de los labios bajas, frunciendo el ceño. 

—Ven aquí, —dijo Yugyeom, haciendo un gesto para que se uniera a él—. No es nada malo, poppet. Sólo necesito hablar contigo. 

Hoseok dio unos pasos vacilantes y luego aceleró y se lanzó a los brazos de Yugyeom. Este se tomó un momento para abrazarlo, saboreando la sensación del hombre más pequeño en sus brazos, antes de que suavemente lo liberara y lo llevara a la sala. Yugyeom se sentó en el sofá y sentó a Hoseok sobre su regazo. 

—Yo necesito que hagas algo por mí, Hoseok. 

—Lo que sea. 

Yugyeom sonrió ante la instantánea respuesta.

—Gracias, Hoseok, pero tienes que escuchar lo que quiero antes de acceder a ello. 

—No, yo no, —dijo Hoseok rápidamente—. Nunca me harías daño, ni me obligarías a hacer cualquier cosa que yo no quisiera. 

Yugyeom sintió un cosquilleo de lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos por las palabras de Hoseok. Nunca pensó que sería tan rápida su curación. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no creía que se trataba de un milagro, y uno por el que siempre estaría agradecido. 

—Gracias, poppet, significa mucho para mí que confíes en mí. —Yugyeom se inclinó y besó un lado de la cabeza de Hoseok—. Creo que ese tipo de entendimiento es lo que necesito de ti. Vamos a tener problemas, Hoseok, dos personas que viven en el mismo espacio no se pueden alejar cada vez que tengan diferencias. Eso no va a solucionarlas. 

Hoseok bajó la cabeza. Parecía estar mirándose los dedos, cuando él los entrelazó.

—Lo siento. Sé que no debería haberte dejado. No podía pensar en nada más que hacer. Pensé que tú no me querías. 

—Siempre te querré, Hoseok. 

—No puedes prometer eso, —insistió Hoseok. 

—Sí, puedo. —Yugyeom se rio entre dientes—. Yo sabía, desde el momento en que dijiste tu primera maldición, que eras mi hombre. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. Tienes la cantidad justa de sumisión y fiereza mezcladas entre sí para que seas perfecto ante mis ojos. 

Hoseok inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Mi primera maldición? ¿En serio? 

—Hoseok, me gusta tener un sumiso. Tú lo sabes. Pero yo no quiero una alfombra. Quiero alguien que me haga trabajar para lograr lo que quiero, alguien que de vez en cuando me replique. Quiero a alguien con el que pueda tener una discusión decente fuera de una escena. —Yugyeom retiró el cabello de los ojos de Hoseok y le sonrió. Te amo. 

—De acuerdo. —Los ojos de Hoseok brillaron. Las esquinas de los ojos se arrugaron cuando sonrió. Los latidos del corazón de Yugyeom aumentaron cuando la mano de Hoseok se arrastró desde la clavícula hasta la abertura de su camisa—. Yugyeom, ‘Verde’. 

Yugyeom inhaló fuertemente, pasando su pene de estar flácido a estar duro como una roca en un segundo. Hoseok le daba el visto bueno a un nivel muy primitivo. Yugyeom no era estúpido, o por lo menos no lo suficiente como para no tomar lo que él le ofrecía. Levantó a Hoseok, se puso de pie y lo llevó al dormitorio. 

Yugyeom vigiló cuidadosamente la cara de Hoseok buscando cualquier señal de socorro mientras lo bajaba hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. El sereno resplandor en el rostro de Hoseok lo sorprendió. Él se veía bien, perfectamente relajado, pero Yugyeom necesita estar seguro. 

—¿Es esto realmente lo que quieres, Hoseok? 

Hoseok asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos parecían pegados al pecho de Yugyeom.

—Como dije en la estación de tren, no estoy seguro de hasta dónde puedo ir, pero me gustaría probar, tal vez trabajando hasta llegar a cosas más grandes. —Levantó la vista—. Pero sé que no quiero estar con nadie más. 

Eso era lo suficientemente bueno para Yugyeom. Sabía que todavía tenía que avanzar con cautela con Hoseok. No estaban seguros de qué cosas podía hacer, puesto que Hoseok no estaba preparado para todo, como él mismo había dicho, había que trabajarlo. Yugyeom sólo tenía que averiguar hasta dónde llegar. 

Él se resistía a moverse demasiado rápido para no asustar a Hoseok, pero el hombre parecía no tener esas reservas. Yugyeom no pudo contener un gemido de necesidad cuando las manos de Hoseok se movieron sobre su cuerpo, desabrochando su camisa y empujándola por los hombros. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había sentido las manos de Hoseok en su cuerpo. 

Yugyeom miró hacia abajo a Hoseok con una sonrisa en los labios atrapados entre los dientes. Se preguntó si Hoseok conocía el poder que tenía. Sólo una palabra y Yugyeom haría todo lo que el hombre quisiera. Sólo una palabra y Yugyeom no lo tocaría. Todo estaba en manos de Hoseok. 

Cuando Hoseok pareció vacilar, como si él no estuviera seguro de qué hacer a continuación, Yugyeom decidió tomar el control de la situación. Sólo podía esperar que Hoseok recordara su palabra de seguridad si fuese necesario para parar. 

—Yo he dejado pasar mucho en el último par de semanas, Hoseok, pero el tiempo ha llegado a su fin. — Yugyeom se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreír cuando los ojos de Hoseok se abrieron—. Y abandonarme sin permiso, está definitivamente en mi lista de prácticas inaceptables. Te mereces una paliza, ¿no? 

Hoseok tragó saliva. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento. Cuando los abrió, Yugyeom inhaló fuertemente al ver el deseo que brillaba en ellos. Hoseok, al parecer, quería esto tanto como él. 

—Quítate la ropa, la doblas, y la pones en la silla de allí, —dijo Yugyeom, apuntando a una mecedora junto a la pared—. Luego regresa y ponte delante de mí. 

Yugyeom vio el suave rubor llenar la cara de Hoseok, lo que indicaba que recordaba las palabras que usaron una vez. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras tomaba su ropa, la doblaba, y la ponía sobre la silla de la esquina. Rápidamente regresó y se puso delante de Yugyeom, con las manos dobladas detrás de él. 

Yugyeom acarició un lado de la cara de Hoseok, llevó la mano detrás, por el cuello del hombre hasta su pecho.

— Muy bien hecho, bebé. —Él se movió más allá de Hoseok y se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Tenemos que hacer frente a tu comportamiento irrespetuoso antes de que podamos continuar, Hoseok. Ven, túmbate sobre mi regazo. 

Yugyeom contuvo el aliento cuando Hoseok dudó por un momento. Lo dejó escapar lentamente cuando Hoseok hizo lo que le había pedido. Yugyeom pasó la mano sobre la espalda de Hoseok, en un esfuerzo por calmarle y tranquilizarle. Acarició con sus manos la parte inferior y las movió sobre el culo suavemente, sobre las redondeadas mejillas de Hoseok, después, a sus muslos. 

—Tienes un trasero hermoso, Hoseok. 

—Gracias, —dijo Hoseok en voz baja. 

Yugyeom deslizaba su mano por el culo de Hoseok, el hombre tenía que acostumbrarse a la sensación de ser tocado tan íntimamente.

—¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad, Hoseok? 

—Rojo para parar, amarillo para reducir la velocidad, y verde para seguir. 

Yugyeom sonrió y acarició las mejillas de Hoseok.

—Muy bien, Hoseok. Ahora, creo que vamos a empezar hoy con diez. Si tú manejas esto satisfactoriamente, pasaremos a más en la mañana.

»Ahora, el recuento, —ordenó Yugyeom cuando llevó la mano hacia abajo a través del redondeado culo de Hoseok— . Y no te corras hasta que te dé permiso. 

—¡Uno! 

Yugyeom hizo una pausa.

—¿Uno qué, Hoseok? 

—Uno, AM-MA-AMARILLO, YUGYEOM —Hoseok gritó. 

—Está bien, está bien poppet, te tengo, —dijo Yugyeom, tomó el tembloroso cuerpo de Hoseok en sus brazos. Lo abrazó fuertemente, acercándolo y lo acarició desde el cabello hasta la cenicienta cara—. Dime lo que está mal. 

—No puedo, no puedo —Hoseok balbuceó—. Él me hizo que lo llamara maes… —Hoseok negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, las lágrimas brillando en sus pestañas—. No puedo… 

—Shh, poppet, —murmuró Yugyeom contra la cabeza de Hoseok. Su corazón le dolía por la angustia que Hoseok todavía sufría a manos de un monstruo no identificado—. Yo te entiendo, y no te voy a pedir que me llames Maestro. Con mucho gusto me conformaría con Señor si te hace sentir más cómodo. 

Todo el cuerpo de Hoseok se estremeció, después respiró un par de veces antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Señor? 

Yugyeom sonrió, la felicidad le llenó el corazón ante la palabra dicha con la voz suave de Hoseok.

—Un sonido perfecto, poppet. —Le dio unas palmaditas en la cadera—. Ahora, asumirás la postura. Todavía tenemos una disciplina que administrar. 

Hoseok se lanzó tan rápidamente sobre Yugyeom que casi lo derribó.

—Recuerda, Hoseok —dijo, en el momento en el que el cuerpo de Hoseok se colocó. Llevó la mano hacia abajo a la mejilla del pálido culo del hombre. 

—¡Uno, Señor! 

Yugyeom observó la reacción de Hoseok con cuidado cuando le palmeó de nuevo el culo, en busca de cualquier signo de malestar, y no del tipo de una nalgada dolorida. Necesitaba saber si Hoseok estaba disfrutado de lo que estaba sucediendo, de todo lo que hacía. 

—¡Dos, Señor! 

Cuando Hoseok no ofreció ninguna protesta, Yugyeom le siguió golpeando con fuerza. En el cuarto golpe, el culo de Hoseok comenzó a tornarse de color rosa. Yugyeom masajeó las mejillas coloradas por un momento, disfrutando del calor que sentía bajo su mano, antes de relamerse y volver otra vez a Hoseok. 

—¡Cinco, Señor! 

Yugyeom hizo una pausa, con la mano en el aire.

—¿Aún estás bien, Hoseok? 

Hoseok jadeó.

—Señor, verde. 

Yugyeom llevó la mano hacia abajo de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Sintió moverse a Hoseok, sintió que su polla dura se apretaba entre sus muslos. Yugyeom apretó las piernas juntas, y capturando la polla de Hoseok entre ambos, lo golpeó otra vez. 

—¡Seis, Señor! 

—Sólo cuatro más, Hoseok. 

—Sí, Señor. 

Para el momento en que Yugyeom daba el octavo golpe, Hoseok empujaba sus caderas con cada uno de ellos. Normalmente se requeriría que Hoseok rogara por el siguiente azote, y tendría que hacer cumplir esa regla mañana, pero Yugyeom decidió que lo dejaría ir por esta vez. 

—¡Nueve, Señor! 

Yugyeom frotó el rojo culo de Hoseok. Lo acarició con un dedo hacia abajo entre las mejillas calientes, rozando su apretado agujero. Hoseok gruñó, presionando la espalda contra el ligero toque de Yugyeom. 

—El último, poppet, —dijo al tiempo que llevaba la mano hacia abajo al culo de Hoseok. En el momento en que la mano tocó la piel caliente, Yugyeom movió los dedos hacia abajo entre las mejillas del culo de Hoseok y apretó uno en su apretado agujero. 

Yugyeom vio en estado de shock la cara de Hoseok cuando este arqueó la espalda y gritó, las mejillas de su culo apretadas alrededor del dedo de Yugyeom. Sintió la humedad caliente sobre sus muslos, cuando Hoseok encontró su liberación. 

Yugyeom no esperaba que Hoseok llegara al clímax en su primera paliza, pero no debería haberle sorprendido. Hoseok quería una azotaina. Él, deliberadamente, se había metido en problemas sólo para recibir una. Su reciente clímax era una recompensa maravillosa para los dos. 

Yugyeom sonrió mientras Hoseok se estremecía. Entonces, de repente, el cuerpo de Hoseok se calmó, un suave grito salió de sus labios.

—Lo siento, Señor —susurró Hoseok, con la cabeza gacha. 

Yugyeom frunció el ceño. Levantó a Hoseok y lo sentó sobre su regazo, acunando al hombre contra su pecho. Hoseok se escondió en el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en la camisa de Yugyeom.

—No hay nada que lamentar, Hoseok. 

—Usted me dijo que no me corriera hasta que me lo dijera. 

Yugyeom se rio entre dientes. Agarró la barbilla de Hoseok y ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a los suaves ojos de color verde pálido.

—Era de esperar, Hoseok. Ha sido un largo tiempo en el que no te he disciplinado. Estoy seguro de que has olvidado todo lo que te enseñé. 

El rostro de Hoseok se puso de un rojo intenso.

—Lo recuerdo. 

—Entonces sólo tenemos que hacer de esto una parte regular de nuestra rutina diaria, ¿verdad? —Yugyeom le preguntó—. Creo que diez golpes cada mañana será una buena manera de empezar el día. 

Hoseok comenzó a sonreír, pero luego frunció el ceño, la confusión llenaba su cara y hacía que se juntaran sus cejas.

—¿Una golpiza no se supone que es un castigo? 

—En tu caso no, poppet. —Yugyeom rio entre dientes—. Te gusta demasiado. 

La risa de Hoseok llenó la habitación y eso calentó el corazón de Yugyeom. Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía el sonido tan dulce y libremente. Yugyeom decidió hacer todo lo posible para que Hoseok sonriera más a menudo. 

Cogió a Hoseok y se giró hacia abajo y lo colocó en la cama antes de estirarse a su lado. Acarició el pecho de Hoseok, y luego movió su mano más abajo, acariciando su abdomen.

—Ahora, ¿no tenemos algo de amor que disfrutar? 

—Sí, Señor. —La voz de Hoseok parecía irregular, áspera. Yugyeom lo miró a la cara rápidamente, preocupado, con miedo de que Hoseok no lo hubiera superado. Todo lo que encontró fueron esos ojos verdes ardiendo de deseo y de necesidad. 

Yugyeom miró a lo largo del cuerpo desnudo de Hoseok, sorprendido por lo que sintió que se despertaba en él con solo mirar al hombre. De miembros largos, las líneas de su cuerpo esculpidas con hermosos músculos y la piel blanca. 

—Eres tan hermoso, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja—. Me encanta mirarte. 

Un suave rubor cubrió el cuerpo de Hoseok de la cabeza a los pies, e hizo reír a Yugyeom. Hoseok podía ser cariñosamente tímido a veces, una cualidad que Yugyeom realmente admiraba. Mientras que a él le gustaba tener a un hombre bien parecido en su cama, no deseaba a alguien que utilizara su belleza para conseguir lo que quería. 

Hoseok parecía desconocer el poder que ejercía sobre Yugyeom y él se ocuparía de que siguiera siendo así. Sin duda, si Hoseok supiera el control que podría tener sobre él se encontraría en una mierda mucho más profunda de lo que se encontraba ahora. Con muy poco esfuerzo, Hoseok podía envolverlo alrededor de su dedo meñique y entonces, ¿dónde estarían? 

Yugyeom rodó por el lado de la cama y se levantó. Señaló con un gesto a sus pantalones.

—Desnúdame, poppet. 

Hoseok dio la vuelta con impaciencia y se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama, sentándose en él. Sus manos temblaban cuando llegó a los pantalones de Yugyeom. Los desabrochó, los empujó hacia abajo y ayudó a Yugyeom a salir de ellos. 

Yugyeom se paró frente a Hoseok, su dura polla sobresaliendo de su cuerpo. Dejó que sus manos colgaran libremente a los lados mientras esperaba el próximo movimiento de Hoseok. El hombre parecía estar mirando su polla como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer con ella. Yugyeom tenía algunas ideas. 

—Puedes tocarme, poppet. 

Hoseok se acercó tímidamente. Su caricia se sintió ligera como plumas para Yugyeom, que apretó los puños y contuvo el aliento ante la pura excitación que lo atravesó como una espiral a lo largo de su cuerpo. Cuando Hoseok aplicó un poco más de presión, Yugyeom no pudo contener un gemido. El placer que derivaba del toque suave de Hoseok voló a su mente. 

Yugyeom vio cómo Hoseok se inclinaba hacia delante como si fuera a tomar su polla en la boca. Su boca se abrió, entonces hizo una pausa y se la llevó a los labios. Con la boca abierta se inclinó un poco más y se detuvo de nuevo. Miró incierto y vacilante, y con un poco de miedo. 

Yugyeom agarró a Hoseok por los brazos y lo levantó de la cama, quitando la decisión de las manos del hombre. Obviamente, Hoseok no estaba preparado aun para el sexo oral, y eso estaba bien con Yugyeom. Él sabía de muchas otras cosas que podían hacer juntos. 

Yugyeom se subió a la cama y se acomodó entre las piernas de Hoseok. Podía sentir la polla de este presionando contra su abdomen. Sus manos temblaban, cuando se apoderó de los hombros de Yugyeom. 

Recostado, Yugyeom exigió la boca de Hoseok en un ardiente beso. Más que oírlo, sintió el gemido que pasó a través de los labios de Hoseok. Tenía miedo por el hombre, y también de su deseo. Era necesario tomar las cosas con calma. 

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, poppet, —murmuró Yugyeom contra los labios de Hoseok—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. 

—¿Sí? 

Yugyeom sonrió.

—Sí, y voy a mostrarte lo mucho que lo estoy ahora mismo. —Yugyeom se deslizó hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Hoseok poco a poco. Lo besó, lamió y mordisqueó hasta que llegó a su polla. Se levantaba orgullosa una vez más, contrayéndose cada vez que Yugyeom daba suaves toques al cuerpo de Hoseok. 

Yugyeom se inclinó y lamió un lado del duro eje, disfrutando de la reacción instantánea de Hoseok. Este se estremeció tensando los muslos. Tenía las manos apretadas con fuerza en el cabello de Yugyeom mientras gritaba. 

—¡YUGYEOM, SEÑOR! 

Yugyeom se echó a reír y retiró los dedos de Hoseok de su cabello. Se inclinó y cogió una botella de lubricante de la mesita de noche antes de volver a estar entre las piernas de Hoseok de nuevo. Rápidamente abrió el pequeño tubo y lubricó sus dedos antes de lanzar la botella sobre la cama. 

No quería dar a Hoseok tiempo para pensar en cosas, así que abrió su boca y se tragó la polla hasta la raíz. Hoseok empujó sus caderas en el aire, un grito fuerte salió de sus labios. 

Yugyeom amó la polla de Hoseok, lamió y chupó hasta que sintió al hombre comenzar a retorcerse sin control. Yugyeom deslizó sus dedos entre las mejillas de culo de Hoseok y las apretó contra el estrecho círculo de los músculos del ano. 

Hoseok se retorció, pero no en la forma que esperaba Yugyeom. A decir verdad, esperaba que Hoseok se retirara lejos, tal vez incluso que protestara. En cambio, el hombre sorprendió a Yugyeom separando las piernas y tirando de ellas hacia el pecho. 

Yugyeom gimió. _«Tan jodidamente sexy»._ Renovó sus esfuerzos. Quería dejar a Hoseok sin sentido cuando reclamara su placer. Movió suavemente la polla al mismo tiempo que empujaba sus dedos lentamente dentro del culo de Hoseok. 

Líquido pre-eyaculatorio se filtraba de la polla de Hoseok y su cuerpo chupó los dedos de Yugyeom completamente, como si hubieran estado allí un millón de veces antes. Pequeños gemidos de necesidad salían de Hoseok estimulando a Yugyeom para añadir otro dedo, y extender al hombre. 

—Yugyeom, Señor, —se quejó Hoseok—, por favor, te necesito, te necesito… 

Yugyeom soltó la polla de Hoseok y miró su cara enrojecida. Apretó otro dedo en el interior, empujando lentamente dentro y fuera hasta que sintió que Hoseok podía tomarlo sin ningún dolor. Él sólo quería a Hoseok y sentir la pasión cuando se reunieran. 

Yugyeom liberó los dedos y agarró la botella de lubricante y un condón. Rápidamente rodó el preservativo sobre su pene y a continuación, se puso una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre el condón. Por último, echó más lubricante en el pliegue del culo de Hoseok. Yugyeom se arrodilló entre las piernas del otro hombre, su pene empujando en el apretado agujero. 

—Te voy a follar ahora, Hoseok, ¿estás listo? —Tenía que estar seguro. Tenía que saber si Hoseok y él estaban en la misma página. 

La pasión que brillaba en los ojos de Hoseok taladró a Yugyeom cuando lo miró, su piel ardiente marcó su corazón para siempre. Quería recordarlo el resto de su vida. 

Yugyeom miró hacia abajo y vio a su polla deslizarse por el cuerpo de Hoseok hasta que la pelvis se unió con las mejillas de su culo. No había demasiados lugares en el mundo en los que Yugyeom quisiera estar, y este era uno de ellos. Tuvo que agarrar la base de su pene y respirar profundamente varias veces, para evitar correrse en ese mismo momento. 

Una vez que hubo recuperado su auto-control, Yugyeom se empujó hacia Hoseok lentamente y luego se retiró. Miró la cara de Hoseok buscando cualquier signo de sufrimiento mientras repetía el movimiento varias veces. Cuando no llegó, Yugyeom aumentó la velocidad de sus empujes. 

La respiración dura de Yugyeom reflejaba los pequeños suspiros de Hoseok. Mantuvo su mirada pegada a la de Hoseok, su corazón bailaba con entusiasmo ante el conocimiento de que no le traía ningún recuerdo doloroso, sólo placer. 

—Tan perfecto, —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Hoseok y agarró una pierna, tirando más hacia arriba mientras que continuaba sumergiéndose en su dulce culo—. Tan hermoso, mi amor. 

—Yugyeom. 

—Ven a mí, poppet, muéstrame lo mucho que me quieres. 

Hoseok negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—¡Cuánto te amo!, —dijo Hoseok con firmeza, aun cuando su cuerpo se puso rígido y un húmedo calor hizo erupción entre sus cuerpos. 

El corazón de Yugyeom quedó presionado y se congeló. Un placer exquisito lo traspasó desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, su orgasmo fue arrancado de su cuerpo y gritó su liberación. 

Se estremeció, cayendo sobre Hoseok, y permaneció quieto durante un momento antes de levantarse y apoyarse sobre sus codos para aliviar a Hoseok de su peso. Su cuerpo todavía tenía espasmos, sacudidas de alegría que tiraron a través de él cuando los músculos internos de Hoseok siguieron estrujando su polla hasta sacar la última gota. 

Por último, para gran decepción de Yugyeom, su pene se deslizó libre. Levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo a su amor, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación cuando se encontró con lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas del hombre. 

—Hoseok —susurró, preso del pánico—. ¿Te duele? _«¿Y si he sido demasiado brusco?» «¿Demasiado duro?»_ ¿Había reclamado a Hoseok antes de que se curara por completo?—. ¿Poppet? —preguntó cuándo Hoseok no respondió de inmediato. 

Los ojos de Hoseok parecían aturdidos, casi demasiado grandes para su rostro, cuando miró a Yugyeom. Abrió la boca y la cerró a continuación, como un pez fuera del agua. La preocupación de Yugyeom siguió creciendo, convirtiéndose en terror absoluto. Y de pronto Hoseok sonrió. 

—Lo hice, —susurró—, y no me asusté. 

Hoseok le miró sorprendido, tan orgulloso de sí mismo, que Yugyeom no pudo evitar reírse.

—Me gustaría pensar que he tenido algo que ver con eso también. 

Yugyeom miró a los ojos de Hoseok y vio como estos se abrieron completamente.

—Yo no, quiero decir, que… 

—Relájate, poppet, sé lo que querías decir. —Yugyeom acarició la mejilla de Hoseok—. Por lo tanto, ¿lo puedo tomar como que estás bien? ¿No hay dolor? ¿No demasiado al menos? 

Hoseok sonrió, su rostro se volvió de un rojo brillante.

—Estoy bien. 

—Me alegro. —Yugyeom movió sus caderas—. Entonces, ¿Es esto algo que desees intentar de nuevo? 

—Puede ser. —Hoseok se echó a reír. Fue bueno escucharle. Entonces el rostro de Hoseok se puso serio—. Yo no sabía si podía llevarlo a cabo, Yugyeom. Pensé que me quedaría… 

—¿Congelado? ¿Tienes aun malos recuerdos? 

Hoseok asintió con la cabeza. 

—Bueno, no lo hiciste, —dijo Yugyeom. Se agachó y pasó los dedos por el semen que había salpicado el abdomen de Hoseok. Puso la mano húmeda frente a él—. Y yo diría que has disfrutado tanto como yo. 

—Tal vez. 

Yugyeom sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—¿Quieres ver qué más puedes hacer? 

Hoseok se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Tal vez. 


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, ciertamente parece contento. —Ren se rio mientras permanecía sentado en el sofá frente a Hoseok—. ¿Puedo suponer que las cosas están mejor de lo que estaban la última vez que hablamos? 

—Mucho. —Hoseok se rio. 

—¡Oh! Así que ya todo bien. 

—Bueno, sabemos que el equipo sigue funcionando, — dijo Hoseok—, Yugyeom todavía tiene un efecto inimaginable en mí. Incluso hemos pasado a algunas de las cosas que disfrutaba antes, bueno, antes que las cosas salieran mal. —Hoseok tocó el borde de su camisa de algodón—. Todavía hay algunas cosas que no puedo hacer, pero Yugyeom parece pensar que es sólo cuestión de tiempo. 

Ren asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Los azotes? 

—Sorprendentemente, no, —respondió Hoseok—. Yugyeom me da diez nalgadas todas las mañanas. 

—¿De veras? —Ren preguntó, mirando asombrado—. ¿Tú has maldecido tanto? 

—No, Yugyeom parece creer que es una buena manera de comenzar mi día. Él dice que tiene que encontrar otra manera de disciplinarme, porque me gustan demasiado las nalgadas. 

La risa de Ren llenó la habitación. Él rebotó en el sofá y después descansó de nuevo sobre los cojines de la esquina.

—Ya veo. 

Hoseok se encogió de hombros.

—Es una cosa…

Ren movió las cejas.

—Es una buena cosa, también. 

—Cierto. 

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus planes para esta noche? —Ren le preguntó—. Baekho dijo que los dos tenían algo grande en marcha, y Yugyeom quería que nosotros estuviéramos aquí como apoyo moral. 

—Estuve de acuerdo en bajar las escaleras con Yugyeom. 

—¿A la planta baja? —Ren de repente se incorporó y se inclinó hacia Hoseok—. ¿Acordaste bajar a la barra? 

—Imagino que ya es hora. No puedo seguir ocultándome aquí para siempre. —Hoseok se miró los dedos por un momento, y los presionó juntos—. Además, Yugyeom dijo que estaría allí conmigo, y me gustaría que tú y Baekho estuviesen allí también. 

Ren se quedó pensativo, el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

—¿Estás seguro, Hoseok? 

—Joder, ¡no! 

—¡HOSEOK! 

Hoseok sintió subir el color de su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que la advertencia venía de Yugyeom que estaba detrás de él. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver al hombre de pie justo detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada furiosa en el rostro. 

—Hola Yugyeom. 

—¿Qué te he dicho acerca de maldecir? 

—Maldecir es un signo de una mente perezosa, — masculló Hoseok—. Se me escapó, Yugyeom, te lo juro. 

—Eso no es excusa para tu comportamiento, Hoseok, ahora iré a la habitación contigo. 

Hoseok vaciló durante unos dos segundos antes de subir a la parte alta de los dormitorios. Sabía por la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Yugyeom mientras iban juntos, que no estaba muy enfadado con él. 

No pudo evitar saltar en los últimos pasos, sobre todo cuando oyó la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse detrás de él, entonces sintió las fuertes manos agarrar sus caderas, abrazándolo desde atrás. El cálido aliento le rozó la nuca, haciéndole temblar del deseo que sentía. 

—Tú has sido muy malo, poppet —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja—. ¿Qué debo hacer contigo? 

Hoseok sonrió y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Yugyeom.

—Usted podría darme unas nalgadas. 

—Ah, ahora, yo podría, pero no creo que eso te enseñe a no jurar, —dijo Yugyeom. Hoseok podía oír la risa en la voz de Yugyeom—. Yo creo que eso no ayudaría de ninguna manera, más bien creo que te animaría a maldecir aún más. 

Hoseok gimió en señal de protesta cuando Yugyeom se apartó de él. 

—No, —dijo Yugyeom—. Tengo que encontrar otro castigo para mantenerte centrado, mantener tu mente acerca de por qué estás siendo disciplinado. 

Yugyeom se acercó a su armario de los juguetes y lo abrió. Miró por encima del hombro a Hoseok.

—Quítate la ropa y acuéstate sobre ese lado de la cama, Hoseok. 

La anticipación llevó a Hoseok hasta el borde. Sus piernas temblaban tanto, que agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte por tener que sentarse en el lado de la cama para quitarse los calcetines y los zapatos. De lo contrario, podría haberse caído. 

Hoseok tomó la ropa y la puso en una pila cuidadosamente doblada en la cama a su lado. Se tendió boca abajo y esperó, su polla cada vez más dura por momentos. Toda su atención se centró en escuchar a Yugyeom; saltó cuando sintió una mano tocar su cadera. 

—Relájate, poppet, —dijo Yugyeom mientras acariciaba la cara de Hoseok—. No voy a hacerte daño. 

Hoseok se echó a reír nerviosamente.

—Ya lo sé. Usted sólo me sorprendió. 

—¿Estás listo para mí, bebé? 

_«¿Estoy preparado?» «¿Listo para qué?»_

—Uh, está bien. —Hoseok se estremeció cuando las manos de Yugyeom tocaron las mejillas de su culo. No fue hasta que sintió el lubricante contra su agujero que se dio cuenta de la intención de Yugyeom. No podía decir que no estaba intrigado por la idea. 

Hoseok no había permitido que le introdujera un dildo anal desde su ataque. A medida que la goma suave se empujó dentro y fuera de su culo, Hoseok sabía que era sólo una prueba más que Yugyeom estaba haciendo, ayudándole a superar su miedo, aunque fuera bajo la forma de un castigo. 

Hoseok se retorció cuando el dildo anal finalmente se deslizó, Yugyeom lo movió para que quedara finalmente asentado correctamente. Hoseok gritó cuando Yugyeom golpeó el culo un par de veces directamente donde estaba el dildo, empujándolo cada vez que le cacheteaba con la mano. 

—Esto es lo que vas a hacer, —dijo Yugyeom—. No tenemos que salir hacia el club hasta dentro de un par de horas todavía. Así que te quedarás con él puesto hasta que llegue el momento de cambiarse de ropa. Esto debería ayudarte a concentrarte en no maldecir. 

Hoseok gimió cuando él mismo lo empujó fuera de la cama. Cada movimiento que realizaba cambiaba la dirección del dildo en el interior de su culo. No era un tapón enorme, en realidad era más bien pequeño en comparación a los que había utilizado en el pasado, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido uno y Hoseok lo sentía con cada movimiento. 

Tropezó entre las piernas de Yugyeom, y el hombre lo agarró. Se estabilizó sujetándose de sus hombros y lo miró. Yugyeom tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados como síntoma de su preocupación. 

—¿Estás cómodo, poppet? 

Hoseok sonrió. _«Siempre cuidando de mí»._ La preocupación de Yugyeom se mostraba en todo lo que el hombre hacía, desde la dieta que le preparaba, hasta ser cuidadoso y atento con los estados de ánimo de Hoseok cada vez que intentaba hacer algo nuevo en el dormitorio. 

Hoseok pasó la mano por el lado de la cara de Yugyeom.

—Estoy bien, Señor. —Hoseok quería mostrarle lo bueno que era, lo amado y seguro que se sentía con él. Se dejó caer de rodillas entre las piernas de Yugyeom y buscó los botones de su pantalón. 

—Hoseok, ¿qué…? —Yugyeom exclamó mientras agarraba las muñecas de Hoseok. 

Hoseok presionó el dedo sobre los labios de Yugyeom para hacerlo callar.

—Shh, permítame hacer esto, Señor. Tengo que hacer esto, por usted y por mí. 

Yugyeom lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes antes de asentir. Dejó caer las manos alrededor de las muñecas de Hoseok y se recostó en la cama, apoyándose en los codos. 

—Soy todo tuyo, poppet. 

Hoseok sonrió a Yugyeom.

—Sí, así es, ¿no? 

—Siempre, Hoseok. 

Hoseok desabrochó los pantalones de Yugyeom y lentamente bajó la cremallera. Podía ver la excitación construyéndose en Yugyeom cuando el bulto de su pantalón negro creció duro con cada momento que pasaba. Apartó el material, y la polla de Yugyeom rebotó libre. 

Hoseok se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras miraba la polla dura delante de él. Quería cruzar ahora la línea invisible que había dibujado entre ambos por un tiempo. Él sabía que Yugyeom nunca lo haría. Era hora de enfrentarse a sus miedos y dar a Yugyeom una mamada. 

Con esto en mente, Hoseok se armó de valor y se inclinó hacia delante para envolver sus labios alrededor de la polla de Yugyeom. El sabor picante del hombre llenó inmediatamente la boca de Hoseok. Él gimió, con los ojos cerrados al recordar lo maravilloso que Yugyeom sabía. No podía creer que alguna vez lo hubiera olvidado. 

Hoseok susurró en voz baja, Yugyeom estaba sin aliento, lleno de calor y de necesidad.

Hoseok abrió los ojos para ver a Yugyeom mirándolo. Una vez más, pudo ver la preocupación en su hermoso rostro. Hoseok mantuvo el contacto con los ojos de Yugyeom cuando empezó a mover su cabeza, chupándolo e introduciendo la polla del hombre profundamente en su boca. 

—Joder. 

Yugyeom cayó contra la cama y rápidamente se incorporó de nuevo para mirar. Hoseok hizo un show especial de deslizamiento de lengua por la polla durante un tiempo. Podía sentir los muslos de Yugyeom contraerse y temblar bajo sus manos.

La respuesta animó a Hoseok a hacer más, quería darle a Yugyeom el mismo cuidado amoroso que él le había estado demostrando. Esta era una pequeña manera de poder devolvérselo. Él aumentó sus esfuerzos, dejando a su mente correr libre, actuando, en lugar de pensar. 

Hoseok chupó la parte superior de la polla de Yugyeom con la lengua, corriendo a través de la ranura en la parte superior y hacia abajo alrededor de la cabeza de la polla. Sentía los temblores de Yugyeom debajo de él, escuchando sus profundos gemidos de placer. 

—Oh poppet, —Yugyeom gimió—, no tienes idea de lo bien que tu boca se siente en mí. 

Hoseok tenía una muy buena idea, pero todavía se sentía mejor escuchar las palabras. Le gustaba saber que le proporcionaba placer. Sí, lo hacía, él se sentía eufórico y le dieron ganas de hacer más. Empujó el material alrededor de la ingle de Yugyeom, más lejos del camino y comenzó a acariciar sus testículos. 

—Oh, sí, Hoseok —exclamó Yugyeom en el momento. 

Hoseok sintió la mano de Yugyeom tocar su cabello. Él levantó la vista rápidamente, sólo para ver a Yugyeom alejarse, apretando con las manos las sábanas. Hoseok se acercó y estrechó la mano de Yugyeom, tratando de dejar al hombre saber cuánto apreciaba su control. 

Hoseok necesitaba poder hacer esto sin estar sujeto de cualquier manera. El ser restringido, u obligado a ejecutar una felación le recordaba lo mucho que le habían obligado a hacer. Hoseok no quería que el pasado invadiera el presente. No había lugar en esta situación íntima para nadie, excepto para ellos dos. 

Una vez que Yugyeom le apretó la mano a cambio, Hoseok volvió a amar a su hombre. Momentos después, los muslos de Yugyeom temblaron y se tensó, su respiración se hizo errática mientras jadeaba pesadamente. 

—Hoseok, poppet, no puedo… 

Hoseok sabía lo que venía y se preparó, tragó la carga de crema caliente que de repente llenó su boca. Las caderas de Yugyeom empujaron hacia arriba y gritó su liberación. Hoseok pasó la lengua para limpiar a Yugyeom y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre el muslo. Él sonrió cuando sintió los dedos de Yugyeom a través de su cabello. 

—Gracias, poppet, —Yugyeom susurró, rompiendo el silencio. Hoseok sabía que quería decir gracias por más que el placer físico que acababa de recibir. Yugyeom le daba las gracias por la confianza. 

—Gracias, Señor. 

≿————❈————≾

—¿Estás seguro de que esto se ve bien? —Hoseok preguntó, mientras se retorcía y giraba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, mirando el traje que Yugyeom había escogido para él, para bajar por primera vez al bar—. Me siento ridículo. 

—¡Pero te ves caliente! —Yugyeom se rio entre dientes. 

Hoseok lo miró por encima del hombro. Yugyeom estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, tirando de sus botas negras. 

—Tú sí que te ves caliente, —dijo Hoseok antes de volver su atención hacia el espejo, sorprendido una vez más por dejar a Yugyeom elegir su ropa. 

Es cierto que era de cuero negro y que le gustaba el cuero. Pero nunca pensó que llegaría a encontrarse vistiendo un par de diminutos shorts de cuero negro y nada más. Yugyeom ni siquiera quería que usara una camisa. 

—¿Estás seguro de que esto se ve bien? —Hoseok volvió a preguntar. 

Yugyeom se acercó a su espalda, las manos apoyadas suavemente sobre los hombros de Hoseok.

—Te ves perfecto, te lo prometo. 

—¿No crees que es un poco demasiado revelador? 

—Hoseok, va a haber un montón de otros sub ahí abajo esta noche, vestidos con menos ropa que la que tienes en este momento. Tienes que estar preparado para eso. No te sorprendas si ves que otros chicos llevan sólo unas correas alrededor de sus penes. 

Hoseok abrió los ojos.

—¿De veras? 

—Poppet, sé cómo funciona un club como este, —dijo Yugyeom—. Es posible que veas un montón de cosas esta noche que te sorprendan, pero no quiero que te preocupes por ellos. Tú me perteneces a mí y nadie va a tocar lo que es mío. 

Hoseok sintió un escalofrío de miedo pasar a través de él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —susurró—. ¿Y si él está allá abajo?

—Espero que así sea, Hoseok, —gruñó Yugyeom. Su rostro se oscureció de rabia—. Quiero que sepa que tú me perteneces a mí, que si alguna vez te toca otro pelo de la cabeza le voy a arrancar el corazón y se lo haré comer. 

—¡Yugyeom! —Exclamó Hoseok. Nunca le había oído hablar de esa manera. Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, Yugyeom siempre hablaba de cómo nada de eso había sido culpa de Hoseok, acerca de cómo el hombre que lo atacó estaba mal. Pero Yugyeom nunca había mostrado su enojo antes de ahora. 

—Lo siento, Hoseok. 

Hoseok envolvió con sus brazos a Yugyeom y puso su mano en la mejilla del hombre.

—No sé. Esto te afectó tanto como a mí. Estoy contento de que algo bueno saliera de ello. 

—¿Algo bueno? 

Hoseok sonrió. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la frente contra la barbilla de Yugyeom.

—Tú y yo, —dijo simplemente. Para él, eso lo decía todo. Un momento después, Hoseok sintió los labios de Yugyeom presionar sobre su cabeza. 

—Siempre seremos tú y yo, poppet —murmuró Yugyeom—. Y acabo de recordar que hay que demostrárselo a todo el mundo. 

Hoseok vio a Yugyeom caminar hacia la cómoda y sacar una caja ovalada de un joyero negro. Su curiosidad alcanzó su punto máximo cuando Yugyeom trajo la caja de nuevo y se la ofreció a él. Hoseok la tomó y levantó la tapa abriéndola, el aliento quedó capturado en su garganta cuando vio en el interior de la caja una gargantilla de cuero negro tachonado. Incluso Hoseok, en su limitado contacto con la D/s, sabía qué significaba en ese mundo. 

—Yugyeom, —susurró con asombro. 

—¿Sabes qué es esto, Hoseok? —Yugyeom le preguntó cuándo sacó la gargantilla de la caja—. ¿Sabes lo que significa? 

—Esto significa que si yo me la pongo yo estoy acordando una relación de compromiso contigo y todo lo que conlleva. 

—Muy perspicaz, Hoseok. —Yugyeom asintió con la cabeza—. Esto significa que tú aceptas ser mi sub y que yo estoy de acuerdo en ser tu Dom. Esto significa que estamos juntos y nadie nos puede separar. —Yugyeom utilizó una pequeña llave para abrir el collar y luego se lo tendió a Hoseok—. En circunstancias normales habríamos trabajado para un _emboquillado formal_, pero creo que nos hemos movido un poco más allá de eso, ¿no? 

Hoseok asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la gargantilla que Yugyeom le tendía. Era hermoso en su sencillez, de cuero negro con pequeñas tachuelas de plata. Cuando Hoseok echó un vistazo más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que en cada tachuela estaban grabados una H y una Y entrelazadas. 

Hoseok frunció el ceño.

—Tú apellido es Kim. ¿Por qué una H? 

Yugyeom separó el cuello de su camisa de seda negra para mostrar el collar de plata que llevaba alrededor de su cuello. En el centro del collar se hallaban una Y y una H entrelazadas.

—Una por Yugyeom y otra por Hoseok. 

Hoseok miró a Yugyeom con la boca abierta. No sabía qué decir. Si bien no era algo inaudito para un Don llevar un collar, era ciertamente inusual. Por supuesto, el de Yugyeom parecía más una cadena, y desde luego eso lo detonaría como el Don en su relación, como si alguien tuviera alguna duda en saber quién era con sólo mirar al hombre seguro de sí mismo. 

—Tú no estás solo en esto, Hoseok. Estoy en esto tanto como tú, y quiero que todos sepan que te pertenezco tanto como tú me perteneces a mí. 

Hoseok se apoyó en la mano que Yugyeom tenía ahuecada sobre su mejilla. Se sintió abrumado, pero en el buen sentido. 

—Como tu Maes…tu Dom, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti, asegurarme de tu seguridad en todo momento y de que todas tus necesidades sean satisfechas_. «Asegurarme de que todas tus necesidades sean satisfechas, independientemente de lo que sea». _

—Está bien, puedes utilizar esa palabra. 

—No, yo no lo creo, —contestó Yugyeom—. Esa palabra ya no tiene un lugar en nuestra relación, Hoseok. Yo no soy tu Amo. Lo que hay entre nosotros es mucho más que eso, ¿no te parece? Yo quiero ser tu amigo, tu amante, tu todo, poppet. 

—Tú lo eres, —Hoseok susurró, teniendo dificultades para hablar más allá del nudo en su garganta. Yugyeom hizo todo lo correcto, dijo todas las cosas correctas. Hoseok sería un idiota a su vez si se alejara de ese hombre. Yugyeom era todo lo que siempre quiso tener. 

—¿Me lo pones? —preguntó Hoseok, mientras se giraba hacia el otro lado. 

Yugyeom contuvo la respiración.

—¿Estás seguro, Hoseok? 

—Estoy seguro. 

—Yo voy a querer tener esto permanentemente soldado para que no te lo puedas quitar. —Yugyeom colocó el collar alrededor del cuello de Hoseok y puso el clic en su cierre. Un momento después Hoseok oyó la llave en la cerradura. 

—De acuerdo —Hoseok habría aceptado cualquier cosa que Yugyeom quisiera, sobre todo porque él lo quería para sí mismo. 

Cuando Hoseok se dio la vuelta, Yugyeom estaba poniendo la llave en su collar. Su corazón se aceleró mientras observaba. Con la llave colgando de su cadena, Yugyeom lo miró con una sonrisa. 

Los dedos de Yugyeom acariciaban el cuero suave.

—Te ves hermoso con él, poppet. 

Hoseok reflejó la suave caricia de Yugyeom, moviendo sus dedos por los músculos de su pecho hasta el cuello de Yugyeom donde descansaba el collar en el pecho.

—No es tan hermoso como se ve este, —dijo mientras acariciaba la llave colgada de las dos letras entrelazadas—. Me gusta saber que te pertenezco a ti. 

Hoseok con entusiasmo se lanzó a los fuertes brazos que Yugyeom le ofreció. 

—Tú siempre me has pertenecido a mí, Hoseok, aun cuando estábamos separados. 

Los ojos de Hoseok se cerraron cuando él puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yugyeom.

—Muchas gracias. 

—Muchas gracias. ¿Por qué? 

—Por quererme, —murmuró Hoseok—, por regresar a por mí y no dejarme ir. Dios sabe que te di toda clase de razones para hacerlo. —Hoseok se echó a reír. 

—Tuve que hacerlo, poppet. Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti. —Yugyeom hizo una pausa, y luego se echó a reír. 

Hoseok levantó la cabeza con confusión. 

—Lo siento por reír. Es sólo que nunca he esperado a que alguien maldijera, con tanta impaciencia como lo hago contigo. 

Hoseok sonrió.

—Sí, pero tengo que tener cuidado con qué frecuencia debo hacerlo, o es posible que te acostumbres a ello. Tengo que mantenerte sobre tus pies. —Hoseok dio unas palmaditas en el pecho de Yugyeom—. Creo que te gusta pegarme un poco MÁS QUE DEMASIADO. — Hoseok gritó cuando Yugyeom se inclinó y le apretó el culo. 

—Funciona bien para nosotros, entonces, ¿no? —Yugyeom le preguntó—. Yo no creo que sea posible que tú controles tu boca. 

—Yo puedo hacerlo, —protestó Hoseok. 

—Bien, me atrevo a apostar, veinticuatro horas sin maldiciones. 

—¿Qué gano si lo hago? 

Yugyeom sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres? 

—A ti. 

—Me tienes, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom. 

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. Sabía que estaba todavía progresando, pero tenía que intentarlo. Esto era algo que había estado pensando mucho.

—Uh-uh, te quiero. —Hoseok le dio unas palmaditas al pene de Yugyeom para enfatizar su significado. 

Yugyeom le miró atentamente. Hoseok abrió la boca para decir que aceptaría otra cosa, pero Yugyeom no le dio la oportunidad de hablar. 

—Bien, si tú puedes estar veinticuatro horas sin maldecir, te joderé muy duro —dijo Yugyeom—. Y Hoseok, no te vas a salvar.


	11. Chapter 11

El orgullo que Yugyeom sintió mientras seguía a Ren y a Hoseok a la planta baja lo abrumó, se preguntó si incluso podría caminar. Hoseok no sólo había aceptado bajar con él, sino que ahora llevaba un símbolo de su relación rodeando su garganta para que todos lo pudieran ver. 

Yugyeom creía que no había visto nunca a ningún sub tan hermoso. La sonrisa que su pequeño y dulce Hoseok le continuaba lanzando por encima del hombro, agregaba una sensación de euforia alrededor de Yugyeom, Hoseok parecía ser realmente feliz y eso es todo lo que él quería. 

—Él se ve bien, —comentó Baekho. 

—Se ve hermoso. 

—Ha recorrido un largo camino desde aquel hombre asustado y roto que trajimos a casa del hospital, Yugyeom, y creo que la mayor parte de ello tiene que ver contigo. — Baekho sonrió—. Creo que jamás le he visto así de feliz. 

—Ha recorrido un largo camino, —coincidió Yugyeom—. Pero creo que la mayoría tiene que ver con él. Sólo necesitaba a alguien que le mostrara que estaba bien confiar de nuevo, que no todo el mundo quería hacerle daño. 

—¿Y tú crees que has hecho eso? 

Yugyeom saludó al hombre, que estaba delante de él, riendo con Ren.

—Lleva el collar, ¿no? 

Baekho señaló el collar de plata alrededor del cuello de Yugyeom.

—Tú estás usando uno también. 

—Por supuesto —contestó Yugyeom, su voz llena de orgullo. Él no tenía ningún problema en dejar que todo el mundo supiera que él le pertenecía a Hoseok—. Yo le pertenezco a él tanto como él me pertenece a mí. 

—Me alegro de que te des cuenta de eso. Yo estaba un poco preocupado de cuando ustedes dos se mostraran ante todos como Maestro y esclavo. —Baekho frunció el ceño—. No soy un experto, pero no sé si la relación realmente funciona. 

—Lo hace, pero ese tipo de relación ya no es para Hoseok y para mí por más tiempo. Ni siquiera puedo volver a decir la palabra Maestro. —Yugyeom apretó los puños, su felicidad de hacía unos minutos se iba desvaneciendo—. Al parecer, ese imbécil hizo que Hoseok le llamara Maestro. Hemos resuelto que me llame Señor, como lo hace Ren contigo.

—Eso lo podría reducir, Yugyeom. 

—¿Reducir el qué? —Yugyeom le preguntó. Él apartó la mirada el tiempo suficiente de Hoseok para mirar a Baekho con confusión. Baekho siguió mirándolo hasta que sus palabras se filtraron por la mente de Yugyeom. El shock le hizo tropezar. 

—Guau, hombre, ¿estás bien? —Baekho preguntó mientras agarraba el brazo de Yugyeom. —No pretendía asustarte. 

Yugyeom se ajustó la ropa, tratando de sacudirse el escalofrío que había traspasado su camino hasta la columna vertebral.

—No, no, es una buena idea. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que podríamos encontrar a este tipo por las cosas que le hizo a Hoseok. 

—A cada Dom le gustan cosas diferentes. Tú y yo somos un ejemplo perfecto de ello. ¿Por qué no podríamos encontrar a este tipo por las cosas que le gustan? —Al llegar a la entrada de la sala principal, Baekho y Yugyeom hicieron una pausa—. Tú conoces a tu clientela. Deberías ser capaz de eliminar a la mayor parte de ellos. 

Yugyeom miró a la multitud allí congregada. Baekho estaba en lo cierto. Si utilizaba lo que le hizo a Hoseok como un patrón, podría eliminar a la mayoría de los clientes del club. Había unos pocos de los que no sabía mucho, y algunas caras nuevas, pero aún quedaban un buen número de posibles candidatos. De repente había mucho más que sacar de lo que tenían hacía unos minutos. 

—Vamos, hombre, pon una sonrisa en esa fea cara tuya, —dijo Baekho cuando le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Hoseok está mirando tu expresión, y creo que lo estás poniendo nervioso. Esta es su primera noche en la planta baja del club. Vamos a hacer que sea una buena noche. Podemos encontrar al tipo más tarde. 

La mirada de Yugyeom parpadeó hacia donde Hoseok estaba con Ren. Su expresión mostraba su preocupación, sus cejas se juntaron y sus manos se aferraron a la orilla de la barra con un agarre fuerte, sus nudillos blancos. 

Yugyeom usó su fuerza de voluntad para poner una sonrisa serena en su rostro mientras trataba de envolver su creciente ira bajo control. Quería encontrar al hombre que lo había atacado; pero asegurarse de que Hoseok se sintiera cómodo, era más importante. Hoseok siempre sería lo más importante. 

—Vamos, Baekho, vamos a unirnos con Ren y Hoseok y mostrarles cómo se hace en Kim´s Dungeon la D/s. 

Yugyeom no esperó a Baekho, a pesar de que sabía que el hombre estaba detrás de él. Se dirigió hacia Hoseok. Pasó a través de la sala, y se dio cuenta de varias miradas de admiración en dirección hacia su hombre, más de una de ellas llenas de lujuria. Yugyeom no sabía si reír o gruñir. 

—Hey, poppet, —dijo Yugyeom al llegar al lado de Hoseok pasándole un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Tenemos una mesa reservada sólo para nosotros. ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos y tomamos unas copas? 

Hoseok asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? 

—Estoy bien. —Yugyeom llevó a Hoseok a la cabina privada reservada siempre para él, una de las ventajas de ser el propietario. Podía ver toda la sala desde allí. 

—¿Se me permite bailar? 

—Sólo para mí. —Yugyeom se rió entre dientes. 

Yugyeom veía la agitación de Hoseok en la forma en que sus labios y su mirada diluida se lanzaron por la habitación. 

—No sé las reglas, Señor, —susurró—. Por favor, no me deje hacer nada que lo pueda avergonzar. 

—Ah, bebé, tú nunca me podrías avergonzar, — aseguró Yugyeom a Hoseok. Lo besó en la cabeza, e hizo un gesto hacia la cabina—. Deslízate ahí 

Una vez que Hoseok estuvo sentado, Yugyeom se deslizó junto a él. Observó a Baekho hacer lo mismo en el otro lado de la cabina, colocando a Ren y a Hoseok seguros entre los dos. Ambos eran muy protectores con sus hombres. 

—¿Qué te gustaría beber, Hoseok? 

—Nada demasiado fuerte. —Hoseok frunció la nariz como muestra de disgusto—. El alcohol me desagrada. 

—Oh, debes probar el ‘Square cow’ , —dijo Ren con entusiasmo—. Está deliciosa. No tengo idea de lo que lleva. —Ren se echó a reír—. Y nunca debes beberlo cuando estás solo. Una sola copa puede golpearte el culo. Pero tiene un gran sabor. 

—Ah, bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que probar un Square cow. 

Yugyeom hizo un gesto al camarero, pidió su orden, y se recostó en el asiento, con el brazo descansando detrás de la cabeza de Hoseok. Baekho asumió una pose similar junto a Ren. Los dos hombres más pequeños charlaban entre ellos. 

Hoseok parecía animado, emocionado. Se estaba comportado cada vez de forma más parecida a como lo hacía en el pasado. Yugyeom sabía que las cosas no siempre serían fáciles para ellos, pero esperaba más días como éste, feliz con Hoseok por no detenerse en las cosas malas que le habían sucedido. 

—¿Podemos ir a bailar? 

Yugyeom sonrió. Hoseok parecía a punto de saltar de su asiento. Ren no lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor. Miró más allá de ellos a Baekho, sólo para encontrar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Sabía cómo se sentía el hombre. La alegría de Ren y Hoseok por las pequeñas cosas de la vida, era contagiosa. 

—Supongo que sí, pero a una distancia donde pueda verlos. —Yugyeom le guiñó un ojo. 

La cara de Hoseok se puso roja repentinamente, una rápida respiración salió de entre sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron y entonces su mirada se alejó de repente.

—Tal vez debería quedarme aquí. 

Yugyeom frunció el ceño. Él se acercó a Hoseok y le frotó la espalda.

—Hoseok, si quieres ir a bailar, vete. 

—No puedo, —Hoseok susurró. 

—¿Por qué? —Yugyeom sintió temblar el cuerpo de Hoseok—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? 

—No creo que eso fuera una buena idea tampoco. —La voz de Hoseok sonó extraña, estrangulada. 

—Hoseok, ¿qué tiene de malo? —Yugyeom le preguntó, cada vez más preocupado hasta el momento en que Hoseok tomó su mano y la colocó sobre la polla dura que luchaba por liberarse de sus pantalones cortos ajustados. 

—No puedo. 

Yugyeom tomó aliento rápidamente, de repente sintiéndose tan rojo como Hoseok cuando lo miró.

—Infierno sangriento, ¿de dónde viene eso? No es que me esté quejando, pero ¿qué te ha venido a la mente? 

Yugyeom casi saltó fuera de sus calcetines cuando Hoseok se echó a reír. El sonido no se hizo eco de la diversión, sino de la excitación, y fue directo a la polla de Yugyeom. 

—Yo quería bailar y me dijiste que estarías mirando — Hoseok curvó un poco los labios y se encogió de hombros. Yugyeom veía los pálidos ojos verdes de Hoseok asomándose a través de la cortina suave de su cabello rubio. 

Yugyeom tragó el nudo que de repente se formó en su garganta.

—Instalaremos una barra de striptease en el dormitorio mañana a primera hora, —él casi se atragantó. Una imagen de Hoseok bailando desnudo sólo para él, inundó su cabeza de pronto y alimentó el deseo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Yugyeom sabía que él negociaría su barra entera por una habitación privada en ese momento. 

Una sonrisa tentativa de Hoseok sacó a Yugyeom fuera de la neblina roja de la lujuria. Pasó la mano a lo largo del duro pene encerrado en los ajustados pantalones de cuero de Hoseok, sonriendo al oír un pequeño gemido. 

Se inclinó y lamió la parte blanda de la oreja de Hoseok.

—Ve a bailar para mí, poppet. 

Temblando, Hoseok se acercó más a Yugyeom, deteniéndose cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Me vas a mirar? 

—Dudo que sea capaz de mantener mis ojos lejos de ti. 

Hoseok se rió. Se rió auténticamente. Yugyeom inhaló cuando el deseo fluyó a través de él inmediatamente y le dejó una sensación conmovedora de completo amor y felicidad. Hoseok soltó una risita. 

Yugyeom se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó rápidamente antes de que Hoseok diera un movimiento de caderas.

—Ve a bailar para mí, poppet, antes de que te arrastre a algún cuarto de atrás y arruine ese sexy pantalón. 

Hoseok bajó de Yugyeom y se fue fuera de la cabina. Esperó en el borde de la mesa a Ren, juntos se acercaron a la pista de baile. Hoseok mantuvo la mirada en Yugyeom cuando empezó a bailar.

—¡El infierno dulce! 

—Respira, hombre. —Baekho se rió entre dientes. 

—No estoy seguro de que pueda. 

Hoseok se movía como un profesional, sus caderas girando de lado a lado y luego hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hasta su pecho desnudo. El bulto duro en su apretado pantalón negro era claramente visible. 

—Joder, —gimió Yugyeom—, ¿alguna vez has visto algo tan condenadamente sexy en tu vida? 

Baekho se echó a reír.

—Pensé que maldecir no estaba permitido. 

—Bueno, como Hoseok constantemente me recuerda, a veces hay que maldecir. —Señaló al hombre que bailaba de modo sexy delante de ellos—. Eso requiere una palabra de maldición.

Yugyeom vio a Hoseok moverse hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Esto había durado alrededor de cinco minutos. Llamó a un camarero y le susurró al oído. El camarero asintió y se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia el DJ. 

Yugyeom se levantó y lentamente cubrió la distancia entre él y Hoseok, cada paso cuidadosamente seleccionado. Pudo ver los ojos de Hoseok ampliarse cuando se acercó. La descarga repentina de la piel de Hoseok le dijo a Yugyeom que el hombre sabía que estaba siendo perseguido. 

Yugyeom tuvo que darle crédito, aun así, Hoseok no se movió. Él sonrió y señaló con el dedo a Yugyeom en su lugar. La acción no fue muy adecuada para un sub, pero a Yugyeom no le importaba. Tenía a Hoseok en su punto de mira, y dos pasos más adelante, lo tendría en sus brazos. 

Yugyeom gruñó al oído de Hoseok.

—Tú deberías estar fuera de la ley, como un arma letal. 

—¿Sí? —Hoseok preguntó mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yugyeom—. ¿Te ha gustado verme bailar? 

—¿Qué te parece? —Yugyeom agarró las caderas de Hoseok y tiró de ellas contra las suyas, dejando que el hombre sintiera la dureza en sus pantalones. Hoseok se quejó y se fundió contra Yugyeom. A este le gustaba saber que tenía ese tipo de efecto sobre Hoseok, el enrojecimiento de la piel, los ojos muy abiertos, la dureza en respuesta en sus pantalones. El deseo en los ojos de Hoseok hizo que Yugyeom se sintiera poderoso como ninguna otra cosa lo hacía. 

—¿Bailas conmigo, poppet? —Le preguntó cuándo el tema lento que él había pedido se oyó en los altavoces. 

Hoseok asintió y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yugyeom. La diferencia de altura hacía que fuera fácil que la cabeza de Hoseok encajara perfectamente en el hueco del cuello de Yugyeom. Eran el uno para el otro. 

Yugyeom podía sentir el aliento suave de Hoseok que soplaba a través de su cuello mientras se movían lentamente alrededor de la pista. Hoseok seguía sus pasos como si hubieran bailado juntos durante años. Yugyeom no prestó atención a los otros bailarines en la pista. Él no les hizo caso cuando se topó con ellos, ni dio un paso atrás para mirar. Él fijó toda su atención en el hombre sexy que estaba en sus brazos. 

El cuerpo sexy de Hoseok tuvo un fuerte efecto sobre Yugyeom. Pero saber que le pertenecía solo a él, hacía que el efecto fuera aún más fuerte. Todo lo que Yugyeom quería hacer era arrastrar a Hoseok a la superficie más cercana y plana, rasgar sus pantalones cortos sexys y follarlo sin sentido. 

Yugyeom presintió que Hoseok sentía lo mismo. Agarraba la camisa de Yugyeom con fuerza, como para sostenerse a sí mismo. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba bailar con Hoseok, decidió que ya era hora de mover esta pequeña fiesta al piso de arriba antes de que actuara el loco deseo que corría por su cuenta, allí mismo en la pista de baile. 

—Es hora de irse, poppet, —Yugyeom le susurró al oído. 

—¿Ya? —Hoseok se hizo eco—. ¿Tenemos que irnos? 

—Podemos quedarnos, si realmente quieres. —Yugyeom frotó su polla dura en un movimiento de ida y vuelta contra Hoseok—. Pero creo que podríamos continuar arriba la diversión, solo nosotros dos. —Le guiñó un ojo a Hoseok y agarró una gran parte de su nalga—. Y tal vez la palma de mi mano.

Los ojos de Hoseok se redujeron hasta que estuvieron entrecerrados y llenos de una luz sensible.

—Oh, eso me gustaría, —respiró pesadamente. 

Yugyeom no necesitaba ningún estímulo más. Cogió la mano de Hoseok y tiró de él en la pista de baile hacia las escaleras que conducían a su piso. 

Hoseok de pronto se detuvo y tiró de la mano de Yugyeom. Este giró rápidamente poniendo la mirada en el rostro de Hoseok. Sus ojos grandes, de color verde pálido, eran el único color en el rostro ceniciento. Parecían estar mirando a algún lugar de la habitación. 

—Hoseok. 

La boca de Hoseok se abrió, pero no salió ningún sonido. Empezó a mover la cabeza, un escalofrío bajó por todo su cuerpo cuando se detuvo. 

—Hoseok, ¿qué te ocurre? —Yugyeom miró por encima del hombro, pero no podía ver nada de lo que tenía a su hombre tan asustado. Algunas personas estaban en la sala, algunos que conocía, otros que no. Yugyeom no pudo encontrar ninguna explicación a la reacción de Hoseok. 

Yugyeom se adelantó, y se situó frente Hoseok, y lo miró. Lo agarró por los brazos y le dio una pequeña sacudida para sacarlo de su estupor. Cuando eso no funcionó y el hombre siguió temblando, Yugyeom sacó a Hoseok envuelto de manera segura en sus brazos. 

—Hoseok, tienes que hablar conmigo, poppet, — susurró a su oído—. No te puedo proteger si no sé lo que te da tanto miedo. Es él, ¿no? ¿El hombre que te secuestró? 

—Aquel hombre, —Hoseok tartamudeó—, sí, él está aquí. 

Yugyeom se rompió la cabeza mientras examinaba la multitud.

—¿Cuál? 

La mano de Hoseok temblaba mientras señalaba.

—El hombre de los pantalones de cuero marrón y una camisa blanca. Él está de pie junto a la barra hablando con Aaron. 

—¿Ese es el hombre que te secuestró? —Yugyeom le preguntó mientras su mirada se centraba en el hombre—. ¿Estás seguro? 

—Nunca podré olvidarlo, —Hoseok susurró. 

Yugyeom comenzó a alejarse de Hoseok con la intención de llegar al hombre y golpear su cabeza con la gruesa barra de madera hasta que confesara, pero el férreo control de la mano de Hoseok en la suya, acompañado de un pequeño gemido, lo detuvo. 

—Por favor, Yugyeom, no lo hagas. 

Yugyeom miró hacia atrás a Hoseok. La súplica en sus ojos peleaba con su deseo de golpear a la mierda de hombre que había golpeado a su poppet. Él quería respuestas.

—Yugyeom…

La necesidad de Yugyeom de proteger a Hoseok fue superior al deseo de ensartar el puño en el rostro del secuestrador. Lo envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Está bien Hoseok. —Hizo gestos a Baekho hasta que llamó la atención del hombre, y luego, le indicó que se acercara más. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—No hagas nada, ¿ves al hombre de pie sobre la barra? ¿Uno con el cabello rubio que está hablando con el camarero? Ese es el hombre que secuestró a Hoseok. Te necesito para que lo vigiles mientras yo subo a Hoseok al piso de arriba y llamo a Suho. 

—Sí hombre, seguro, lo que necesites, —dijo Baekho rápidamente—. Ren y yo sólo vamos a bailar aquí. 

—Muchas gracias. —Yugyeom se dio la vuelta y acompañó a Hoseok fuera de la sala, manteniéndolo firmemente pegado a su cuerpo y posicionándose entre Hoseok y el hombre que lo había secuestrado. 

Sacó su teléfono móvil, y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Marcó el número de Suho. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con el policía, más le gustaba el hombre.

Suho parecía ser verdaderamente un defensor honesto de la gente del pueblo. Él realmente creía en lo que hacía. Yugyeom no podía culparle. 

—Suho, —dijo en el momento en que contestó al teléfono—, se trata de Yugyeom. Te necesito para que vengas a mi club tan pronto como te sea posible. Hoseok reconoció al hombre que lo secuestró, él está aquí, en el bar. 

—Me dirijo ahora mismo para allá, —respondió Suho—. Trata de mantenerlo en el bar, pero Hoseok no tiene por qué estar allí, si es posible. No tiene por qué estar expuesto a esto hasta que lo necesitemos para identificar el tipo. 

Yugyeom hizo una mueca.

—Yo ya estoy llevando arriba a Hoseok. Baekho y Ren está manteniendo un ojo sobre él. No quería que Hoseok estuviera allí. 

—Vale, bien. Yo debería estar allí en unos diez minutos. Y Yugyeom, no hagas nada estúpido. No puedo arrestar a este tipo si no puede hablar. 

—Sí, te entiendo, —dijo Yugyeom—. Pero no me tiene que gustar. 

Suho se rio entre dientes.

—Me comprometo a darte cinco minutos a solas con él después de que lo arreste. ¿Cómo te va eso? 

—Trato. 

Yugyeom cerró el teléfono y se apresuró a poner seguro a Hoseok en su hogar. Cada paso parecía una eternidad. Hoseok caminaba lentamente, como si estuviera en una especie de trance. 

Yugyeom lo llevó a través de la sala a su habitación y lo instó a sentarse sobre la cama. 

Yugyeom se arrodilló a su lado y tomó las frías manos de Hoseok entre las suyas.

—¿Te sientes bien, poppet?—En el segundo en que las palabras salieron de su boca sabía que eran estúpidas. Obviamente, Hoseok no estaba bien. 

—Yo voy a correr escaleras abajo rápidamente y asegurarme que ese hombre se queda allí hasta que Suho pueda llegar a detenerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré. Yo quiero que te quedes aquí, y que no te muevas. 

—No, por favor, Yugyeom, —Hoseok susurró con voz urgente. Sus ojos adquirieron una expresión desesperada con los ojos abiertos mientras se aferraba a la mano de Yugyeom—. No me dejes aquí. 

—Hoseok, no puede entrar aquí. Tú estás totalmente seguro. Sólo necesito que te tranquilices 

—NO, POR FAVOR! —exclamó Hoseok. Él tiró de la mano de Yugyeom—. ROJO, ROJO YUGYEOM! 

Yugyeom se levantó del suelo para sentarse junto a Hoseok, envolviendo al hombre en sus brazos.

—Está bien, poppet, me quedo. 

Hoseok se movió más cerca, actuando como si quisiera meterse dentro de la piel de Yugyeom. Levantó a Hoseok y lo puso en su regazo. Hoseok dejó escapar un leve suspiro, como para indicar que ahora se sentía un poco más seguro. 

—Tengo que hacer una llamada telefónica, poppet, para decirle a Suho que no voy a estar en la planta baja, — dijo al tiempo que metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba su teléfono. Lo abrió y marcó el número de Suho de nuevo. 

—Hey Suho, soy Yugyeom. 

—Estoy entrando en el estacionamiento. 

—Excelente. Me voy a quedar arriba con Hoseok. Está muy inquieto. 

—Tal vez no sea una mala idea, —respondió Suho—. Sólo asegúrate de que está seguro hasta que pueda llegar. No quiero que este hombre encuentre la manera de llegar cerca de Hoseok. 

—Yo volveré a comprobar nuestro sistema de seguridad, es uno de los mejores. Al menos debería serlo, por lo que he pagado por él. 

Suho soltó un bufido.

—Sí, claro, como si los sistemas de seguridad no pudieran ser saboteados. 

—Suho. 

—Lo siento, hombre, pero he visto sistemas de seguridad del más alto nivel desmantelados de la forma más original que tú puedas pensar. No importa cuánto dinero se haya gastado en ellos, si alguien quiere entrar, va a entrar.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero no veo ninguna razón para que alguien entre aquí, —insistió Yugyeom. Las palabras de Suho le hicieron sentir incómodo, y lo puso a la defensiva—. Ese hombre no sabe que Hoseok está aquí, y mucho menos que lo vio. 

—Quizás sí, quizás no, —dijo Suho—. No lo sabemos, y no lo vamos a saber hasta que lo capture y hable con él—. Suho le dio una risa profunda, misteriosa—. Y él hablará.

—Te escucho, Suho, y te lo agradezco. Hoseok y yo vamos a estar esperándote aquí arriba para lo que necesites. 

Yugyeom cerró su teléfono y lo colocó en la mesita de noche. Levantó a Hoseok de su regazo, lo puso sobre la cama, y tiró de las sábanas a su alrededor. Hoseok todavía se estremecía. Yugyeom pensó que podría estar en shock. 

—Hoseok, yo voy a ir a comprobar las alarmas. Ya regreso. Tú quédate aquí metido bajo las mantas, y cuando vuelva, te voy a abrazar y nos vamos a acurrucar, ¿de acuerdo? 

Yugyeom se preocupó cuando Hoseok ni siquiera movió la cabeza. Él acabó de arrimar las mantas más y se movió bajo ellas. Yugyeom se inclinó y besó la frente de Hoseok, luego se enderezó.

—Te quiero, poppet. 

Yugyeom tenía su mano en la manija de la puerta cuando oyó las palabras más dulces del mundo proveniente de la pequeña figura acurrucada en la cama. 

—Te amo, Señor. 


	12. Chapter 12

El estómago de Hoseok estaba hecho un nudo. Esto le había estado pasando desde el momento en que vio al hombre que lo había secuestrado. Hoseok podría haber golpeado al hombre y sacarlo fuera de él, pero la mera visión del hombre todavía le hacía tener un miedo de mierda. 

De alguna manera, el hombre que estaba abajo en el club, lo había atacado con el pretexto de una escena de unión. 

Hoseok luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Había llegado tan lejos en su recuperación, y, sin embargo ahora se sentía como si estuviera de nuevo en el punto de partida. 

Hoseok levantó la cabeza y miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Yugyeom parecía haber estado fuera durante bastante tiempo, tal vez cinco o diez minutos. No sabía mucho sobre el sistema de seguridad instalado antes de que se fuera a vivir con Yugyeom, pero sabía que no tomaba tanto tiempo comprobarlo. 

Empujó las mantas hacia atrás y salió de la cama. Ladeando la cabeza, escuchó con atención. Nada. Aunque el lugar estaba insonorizado para mantener el ruido del piso de abajo fuera, este silencio se sentía mal de alguna manera. Pesado, espantoso. 

Con cautela, se arrastró hacia la puerta del dormitorio, que Yugyeom había dejado abierta. Se asomó y no vio nada fuera de lo normal, pero algo hizo que los vellos de los brazos se le erizaran. 

Recordando que Yugyeom había dejado su teléfono celular en la mesita de noche al lado del reloj, Hoseok se apresuró a regresar a la cama y lo cogió. Él lo abrió y desplazó hasta el número de Baekho, después llevó el dedo sobre el botón de conexión. 

Reuniendo valor, Hoseok salió de la habitación y de puntillas fue hacia la cocina. Su corazón latía frenéticamente cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban desde el salón. 

Hoseok dio unos pasos más y miró a su alrededor hacia la esquina. El terror desgarró su corazón cuando vio a Yugyeom inmóvil en el suelo. Un hombre se cernía sobre él, un hombre que Hoseok reconocería incluso por detrás, y el reconocimiento congeló la sangre en sus venas. 

Apretó el botón de conexión del teléfono móvil y lo colocó en el aparador pequeño fuera de la cocina, a continuación, entró en la sala de estar. Sabía que era estúpido, pero no podía dejar a Yugyeom ahí, haciéndole frente a ese hombre solo. 

Hoseok sabía lo que el hombre podía hacer, cuánto dolor podía causar en cuestión de minutos. Él también sabía lo mucho que había disfrutado infligiendo ese dolor. Tenía cicatrices, tanto físicas como mentales, para probarlo. No iba a dejar que Yugyeom averiguara lo que era. 

—Tienes que irte, Gun. —Hoseok trató de hacer que su voz sonara más fuerte aunque dentro de él temblaba de terror—. No fuiste invitado a entrar aquí. 

El hombre se dio la vuelta, la sorpresa sombreó su rostro por un breve instante antes de que sus ojos se encendieran en reconocimiento.

—Bueno, bueno, si es mi perrita. 

—Yo no soy tu puta. —Hoseok dio un paso atrás cuando el hombre caminó hacia él. El miedo hizo que sus manos temblaran, las hizo sudar. Se las frotó contra la pierna de su pantalón, sólo para recordar que llevaba los pantalones cortos negros ajustados de cuero—. Yo le pertenezco a Yugyeom. 

—¿A Yugyeom? —Gun se echó a reír mientras miraba hacia abajo al cuerpo inconsciente a sus pies. Hoseok saltó cuando Gun empujó a Yugyeom, golpeándolo en el costado. Yugyeom no se movió—. ¿Es tan grande tu valiente Yugyeom? 

—Déjalo, Gun. —Hoseok señaló hacia la puerta. Sabía que su voz sonaba estridente—. Esta es mi casa y te digo que te vayas y no regreses nunca. No te invité a mi casa. 

El dolor explotó en la cara de Hoseok y le hizo caer de rodillas. Cogió su mejilla y miró hacia el hombre que se elevaba sobre él. El miedo de Hoseok se duplicó cuando vio el brillo de ira en los ojos de Gun. _«¡Oh, Dios, esto no es bueno!» _

—No me hables así, muchacho —le espetó Gun. Hoseok se encogió al ver las manos del hombre ir hacia el cinturón negro y grueso alrededor de su cintura—. Evidentemente has olvidado quién manda aquí. 

Gun se desabrochó el cinturón y tiró de él sacándolo de sus pantalones. Hoseok empezó a alejarse de él. Gimió cuando sus pies se deslizaron sobre las baldosas resbaladizas del suelo de la cocina. Moviéndose de un tirón, empezó a arrastrarse lejos en sus manos y rodillas. 

Hoseok gritó, inclinando la cabeza atrás, cuando una mano grande tiró de su cabello. Podía ver las pequeñas ventanas de las fosas nasales de Gun. Lo peor de las palizas a manos de este hombre, por lo general venía cuando las ventanas de su nariz llameaban.

Hoseok se mordió los labios para mantener la histeria dentro de él sin que escapase. No podía comprender cómo podía una cosa tan pequeña como la nariz de Gun preocuparle, cuando fácilmente podría morir en los próximos minutos. 

Gun dio otro duro tirón en el cabello de Hoseok. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron cuando la cabeza fue forzada a inclinarse hacia atrás aún más. 

—Tú eres mi perra, —gruñó Gun en su oído—. Te creé. Te reclamé. Te poseí. 

Las palabras eran púas que hacían daño, con la intención de infligir la mayor cantidad de dolor y angustia posible. Se suponía que debían hacerlo sentir débil y vulnerable y, en ese momento, así era exactamente cómo Hoseok se sentía. 

Su mirada fue a Yugyeom. Con una amarga desesperación, el frío se apoderó de él. Si él cedía, si permitía a este hombre abusar de él de nuevo, no sería el único que sufriría. Y Hoseok no podía permitir que nadie hiciera daño a Yugyeom. 

Cuando Gun lentamente envolvió el cinturón alrededor del cuello de Hoseok, él reaccionó. Golpeó con sus manos y sus pies, y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, aun cuando sintió el cinturón ajustarse alrededor de su garganta cortándole el aire. 

El dolor irradió a lo largo de su cuerpo cuando Gun propinó golpe tras golpe de gran alcance en su cabeza, hombros y espalda. Hoseok gritó en agonía, pero no dejó de resistirse. 

Si iba a morir, moriría peleando. Gun no iba a sacar lo mejor de él esta vez. Y él no iba a tener en sus manos a Yugyeom. Hoseok se puso de rodillas y comenzó a luchar contra el agarre de Gun. 

Con el último atisbo de aire que trataba de salir de sus pulmones, Hoseok sintió de repente que el agarre de Gun aflojaba, su codo conectó con la tráquea del hombre. Su boca se abrió cuando vio a Gun con los ojos abiertos mientras caía al suelo. 

Hoseok comenzó a darle patadas, su pie conectando con la cara de Gun. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos caídas en el suelo. Hoseok se echó sobre él de nuevo, golpeándolo en la cara al igual que Gun había hecho a Yugyeom, pero el hombre no se movió. 

Hoseok se deslizó lejos del cuerpo sin vida de Gun hasta que su espalda chocó con un muro. Su aliento acelerado saliendo de su cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Sacó el cinturón de alrededor de su cuello y lo arrojó por la habitación. 

Con cuidado, bordeando el cuerpo de Gun, Hoseok se arrastró hasta Yugyeom. Todavía no se movía y tenía una gran herida en la frente. Se arrodilló junto a él, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

—¿Yugyeom? —susurró. 

Hoseok oyó un suave gemido. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él se volvió a mirar a ver a Gun que comenzaba a moverse. Con la seguridad de Yugyeom en su mente, Hoseok se puso de pie y corrió hacia la cocina para coger un cuchillo grande de carnicero que se encontraba encima del mostrador. 

Corrió de nuevo a la sala de estar y se plantó entre Yugyeom y Gun, con el cuchillo en una mano. Usó la otra para sacudir a Yugyeom hasta que oyó un pequeño gemido y comenzó a obtener una respuesta física. 

—Yugyeom, despierta, —exclamó—. Por favor, despiértate! 

Hoseok abrió los ojos. Sintió la sangre drenar su rostro. Gun fue subiendo lentamente sobre sus pies. Hoseok agarró el cuchillo más apretado y se deslizó de nuevo más cerca de Yugyeom.

—¡YUGYEOM! 

El grito se desvaneció cuando Gun se volvió para mirarle. Hoseok tragó el nudo en la garganta.

—Te dije que te fueras, Gun. No te invité a mi casa y la estás invadiendo. 

Gun se limpió una pequeña gota de sangre de la esquina de la boca con la mano y luego miró a su palma. Se limpió la boca de nuevo y levantó la vista. Hoseok podía sentir el veneno en los ojos de Gun. Esto erizó su piel e hizo un nudo en su estómago. 

—Oh, tú vas a pagar por esto, muchacho, así que él es tu inútil héroe, —espetó Gun—. Él no te pudo salvar antes, y no te puede salvar ahora. 

Gun avanzó por la sala. Hoseok, con el cuchillo frente a él, su espalda apoyada firmemente contra el cuerpo de Yugyeom, gritó tan fuerte que resonó en sus propios oídos.

— ¡MANTENTE LEJOS DE MÍ! 

Hoseok atacó con el cuchillo tan pronto como Gun estuvo a su alcance. Vio la sangre de color rojo brillante a lo largo del muslo de Gun y una mirada de asombro cruzó su cara. La cara de Gun se volvió de color rojo oscuro. Hoseok acercó la mano de nuevo. 

Hoseok gritó y empujó el cuchillo de nuevo. Él clavó la hoja en Gun una y otra vez hasta que una forma grande de repente se cernió sobre él y le agarró el cuchillo, tirándolo fuera de sus manos. Comenzó a luchar hasta que vio a Baekho de rodillas junto a él. 

—Oh, Dios mío, Baekho, —exclamó Hoseok cuando se arrojó contra el hombre. Lo abrazó por un breve momento antes de retirarse lejos—. Yugyeom está herido. Él… 

—Shh, lo sé, Hoseok, lo sé, —dijo Baekho, acariciando con suavidad la mano de Hoseok—. Pero está bien, mira. — Baekho señaló detrás de Hoseok. 

Hoseok se volvió, lágrimas de alegría llenaron sus ojos cuando vio a Yugyeom recostado en un lado del sofá, Ren revoloteando a su lado. Hoseok se deslizó por el suelo hasta Yugyeom. Se detuvo una vez que estuvo a su alcance, sin saber dónde tocarle sin hacerle daño. 

—Ven aquí, poppet. 

Hoseok se trasladó a los brazos que Yugyeom le tendía, se apretó lo más cerca que pudo conseguir hacerlo sin subir encima del hombre. Podía oír un latido fuerte en la oreja, y su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. 

—Estoy bien, Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom acariciándole el pelo—. Es sólo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. 

—Estaba tan asustado —Hoseok susurró contra el cuello de Yugyeom—. Tú no te despertabas y Gun iba a… 

—¿Gun? —Yugyeom le preguntó—. ¿Tú conoces a este hombre? 

Hoseok se sentó lentamente. Para su consternación, su voz se quebró un poco al hablar.

—Gun es el cabrón que me asaltó. —Hoseok se dio cuenta de que había usado una palabra de maldición. Rápidamente miró a Yugyeom—. Lo siento. 

—Está bien, poppet, —dijo Yugyeom mientras palmeaba la mano de Hoseok—. En este caso, creo que el sentimiento está justificado. Incluso puedes llamarlo así. 

Hoseok siguió la mirada de Yugyeom a donde Suho tenía a Gun esposado en el suelo. Los paramédicos y agentes uniformados entraron en la habitación y se dirigieron a Gun. Hoseok se estremeció.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Cómo sabía siquiera dónde estaba? 

—No sé, Hoseok, pero tal vez no deberíamos preguntar. 

Hoseok se puso de pie cuando Yugyeom le dio unas palmaditas en la cadera. Le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Él realmente no quería estar cerca de Gun. Y no quería a Yugyeom cerca del hombre ni mucho menos. Cuando Yugyeom dio un paso hacia Gun, Hoseok tomó la mano y tiró de él hacia atrás. 

—No, Yugyeom, no, —dijo con desesperación—. Por favor, yo no te quiero cerca de él. Es un monstruo. —Su voz se quebró con un sollozo—. Él va a hacerte daño. 

Las cejas de Yugyeom se levantaron con sorpresa en su rostro.

—Hoseok, está esposado en el suelo. Él no puede hacerme daño. 

—Él puede, —insistió Hoseok. _«¿Por qué no lo entiende Yugyeom? Gun tenía el mal incrustado en los huesos. Le gustaba lastimar a la gente»._ Pero Yugyeom sólo le dio a Hoseok una mirada condescendiente. Hoseok imaginó que estaría a su lado dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. 

—Hoseok. 

—¿Por qué no me escuchas? —Hoseok lloró—. Él va a hacerte daño. 

—Hoseok, —dijo Yugyeom. Y le sujetó el rostro—. Él no puede hacerme daño. Ni siquiera puede ponerse de pie ahora mismo. Lo incapacitaste cuando lo apuñalaste. 

—Yo, ¿qué? 

—Has ganado. Trató de hacerte daño, de hacerme daño, y lo golpeaste. —Yugyeom negó con la cara a Hoseok—. Tú ganaste, poppet. 

—Bu… pero… —Hoseok miró más allá del hombro de Yugyeom al hombre que yacía en el suelo. Sólo entonces vio el charco de sangre en la alfombra. Parecía haber varias heridas diferentes, la mayoría de ellas en sus muslos. Él no se movía y pequeños gemidos salían de su boca. 

Hoseok frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo hice eso? 

—Sí, poppet, —dijo Yugyeom en un tono extraño de voz que capturó la atención de Hoseok—. Tú nos has salvado a los dos. Nadie más lo hizo, solo tú. 

—¿Cómo? 

Yugyeom se rio entre dientes.

—No tengo ni idea, pero estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho. Podría habernos herido a los dos, matarnos, incluso; pero nos salvaste. 

—Tuve que hacerlo —Hoseok dijo en voz baja—. Iba a hacerte daño. No podía dejar que te hiciera a ti lo que él me hizo a mí. —Hoseok cayó contra Yugyeom. Sentía los fuertes brazos de Yugyeom envueltos alrededor de él. 

—Lo sé, poppet. —Yugyeom apretó sus brazos alrededor de Hoseok, por lo que fue difícil para él tomar aliento—. Estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ti, Hoseok. 

Hoseok estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. No entendía cómo lo había hecho, pero había vencido a Gun, el hombre que había destruido casi toda su vida. Había salvado a Yugyeom, lo protegió. Como dijo Yugyeom, nadie más lo hizo, solo él. 

—Hoseok, Yugyeom, —dijo Suho—, Tengo algunas preguntas que necesito hacerles sobre lo que pasó aquí. 

Hoseok y Yugyeom se volvieron para encontrar al oficial que estaba al lado de ellos mirándolos con determinación. Había llegado el momento de que Hoseok hablara abiertamente de todo lo que le pasó. Una parte de él se sintió aliviado, pero otra parte todavía quería ocultar lo sucedido, especialmente a Yugyeom. 

Todavía se sentía un poco culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido. Si él nunca se hubiera ido con el hombre en primer lugar, no estaría pasando por lo que estaban pasando ahora. 

—Hoseok, ¿es éste el hombre que te asaltó? —Preguntó Suho mientras señalaba al suelo, donde los paramédicos estaban trabajando en Gun. 

Hoseok asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. 

—¿Estarías dispuesto a testificar en un tribunal? — Preguntó Suho. 

Hoseok hizo una mueca.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? 

—Hoseok, sé que esto es difícil, pero la única manera de mantener a este hombre lejos y que no vuelva a hacer esto de nuevo, es ponerlo tras las rejas. 

—Pero yo estuve de acuerdo en hacer la escena con él, —protestó Hoseok, sus manos apretadas a los costados mientras trataba de no ceder a la vergüenza que sentía—. ¿Quién me iba a creer una vez que contara que…? 

—Hoseok, no importa que tú aceptaras. Tú le dijiste que parara, ¿verdad? 

Hoseok asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Le rogué que se detuviera. Él sólo me amordazó para que me callara. 

—Dejaste claro que querías que parara, no importa lo que acordaste. Lo que te hizo no sólo estuvo mal, si no que va en contra de la ley. 

Las cejas de Hoseok se alzaron. Suho sonaba tan feroz, tan enojado. Sus labios se habían reducido a una línea simple, sus ojos marrones no parpadeaban. Hoseok sabía que Suho no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacían las cosas en su pequeña comunidad, pero no parecía importarle. Para él, era imprescindible parar, no importaba nada más. 

—Sí, le dije que parara en varias ocasiones. No lo hizo. Cuando empecé a gritar, me amordazó para que no pudiera hablar. Cuando acabó conmigo, me dejó frente al hospital como un pedazo de basura que hay que desechar. 

—¿Vas a declarar sobre lo que te hizo? —Suho volvió a preguntar. 

Hoseok sintió la mano de Yugyeom apretar la suya, alentándolo. Hoseok tragó saliva y asintió.

—Sí, voy a declarar. 

Suho no sonrió en respuesta, sino que pareció aliviado cuando asintió con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Necesito que hagas una declaración por escrito sobre todo lo que pasó. 

—¡Todo! —chilló Hoseok. 

—Me temo que sí, Hoseok, —respondió Suho. Sus rasgos se suavizaron—. Sé que no será fácil para ti, y te voy a ayudar tanto como sea posible, pero necesitamos saber con detalle todo lo que puedas recordar. 

—¿Yugyeom tiene que estar allí? —Hoseok susurró, lanzando una mirada rápida a su amante. 

—No, si no quieres que esté. 

—¿Hoseok, tú no quieres que yo esté allí? —Yugyeom le preguntó, su tono de voz mostraba dolor y confusión. 

—No quiero, no quiero que tú sepas lo que él me hizo, —murmuró Hoseok. Yugyeom sabía muchas de las cosas que sucedieron, pero había algunas que eran tan horribles que Hoseok no quería ni pensar en ellas, y mucho menos que Yugyeom lo supiera. 

Yugyeom parecía que quería discutir. Abrió la boca y la cerró a continuación. De pronto, Hoseok se sintió empujado a los brazos de Yugyeom, presionado con fuerza contra el pecho del hombre. La cabeza de Yugyeom se apoyaba en la parte superior de la suya. 

—Quiero estar allí, para apoyarte. —Yugyeom ahuecaba la barbilla de Hoseok y ladeó la cabeza, lo que le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Pero si no quieres puedo esperar fuera, ¿de acuerdo? 

Hoseok sintió una solitaria lágrima bajar por su rostro.

—Yo sólo no quiero se sepas las cosas horribles que realmente me hizo, —dijo Hoseok en voz baja—. No quiero que lo escuches. 

—Hoseok, no hay nada que puedas decir que me haga dejar de amarte. Tienes que entender eso. Y las cosas que imagino no pueden ser mucho mejores de que lo que realmente sucedió. 

Hoseok soltó un bufido.

—Tú podrías estar equivocado. 

Yugyeom apoyó la frente contra la de Hoseok, y tomó varias respiraciones profundas y lentas. Le acarició la mejilla.

—Bueno, Hoseok, lo que quieras. Pero insisto en que me permitas esperar fuera para ti, en caso de que me necesites. No necesito escuchar lo que pasó si no quieres, pero tengo que estar allí para ti. 

—Entiendo que quieras saber todo lo que pasó, Yugyeom, y tal vez algún día te lo cuente, pero todavía no, por favor. —Hoseok dio una pequeña sacudida de cabeza—. No estoy listo para que lo sepas todavía. 

—Está bien, poppet. —Yugyeom besó la frente de Hoseok—. Lo que quieras. 

—Lo siento, —Hoseok susurró. 

—No sé. Lo que yo lamento, es que tú tengas que pasar por esto. Haría cualquier cosa para tomarlo de tus hombros. 

Hoseok asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para mirar a Suho.

—¿Qué debo hacer? 

—¿Por qué no vienes a la comisaria por la mañana? — Preguntó Suho—. Tú puedes hacer tu declaración a continuación. Creo que una noche de descanso puede ser algo bueno, y mañana llegará muy pronto. 

—De acuerdo. 

—Hay una cosa más que necesito, Hoseok, —dijo Suho. 

Hoseok arqueó una ceja hacia Suho. _«¿Qué más necesitaban, además de su declaración en contra de Gun?» _

—El hombre que señalaste abajo, en el bar —Preguntó Suho—. Lo tenemos en custodia. Te necesito para identificarlo. Necesito saber si él es el hombre que te secuestró. 

—¡NO! —Gritó Yugyeom—. EN ABSOLUTO. 

—¡Yugyeom! —Hoseok exclamó, sorprendido por la vehemencia en la voz de Yugyeom, la forma en que su rostro enrojeció. 

—No, Hoseok. Yo no te quiero ni de lejos cerca de ese hombre. Ni siquiera deseo que estés en el mismo cuarto que él. 

—Yugyeom, sólo necesito que le señale, —amonestó Suho—. El hombre no tiene ni siquiera que saber que Hoseok lo identificó. Tú tienes cámaras de vigilancia en el bar. Hoseok puede mirarlas. 

Yugyeom asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso estaría bien, pero no quiero que Hoseok esté en cualquier lugar cerca de ese hombre. 

—Yugyeom, puedo hacerlo, —dijo Hoseok—. Yo no le tengo miedo. Lo intentó una vez y conseguí alejarme de él. No puede hacerme daño. 

—Yo no… 

—Yugyeom, —comenzó Hoseok, dándole palmaditas en el pecho—, está bien. Vamos a bajar y echar un vistazo al hombre. Incluso puedes sostener mi mano. 

Hoseok se echó a reír cuando Yugyeom resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se perdió el hecho de que Yugyeom lo agarró de la mano. Hoseok le dio un pequeño apretón, y a continuación, se volvió para mirar a Suho.

—Estoy listo. 


	13. Chapter 13

—Poppet? —Yugyeom llamó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal—. ¿Estás a punto de salir? Baekho y Ren están aquí. 

—Ya voy, —contestó Hoseok desde la habitación. 

Yugyeom abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar a Baekho y a Ren de pie allí. Los cuatro iban a la ciudad para celebrar el primer aniversario de Baekho y Ren. Yugyeom no podía esperar hasta que él y Hoseok pudieran celebrar lo mismo. Sólo unos meses más.

—Suho, —dijo Yugyeom, sorprendido—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Algo va mal con el caso? 

Suho sonrió y entró.

—No, todo lo contrario, de hecho. Quería venir a darles a Hoseok y a ti, la noticia personalmente. 

Yugyeom arqueó una ceja, pero volvió a gritar a Hoseok.

—Hoseok, ¿puedes venir, por favor? Suho está aquí y necesita hablar con nosotros. 

Yugyeom llevó a Suho a la sala de estar, y los dos hombres tomaron asiento. Yugyeom apoyó los codos en las rodillas, doblando las manos. Quería oír la noticia de Suho allí mismo, pero sabía que Hoseok necesitaba escuchar lo que el hombre tenía que decir, así que aguardó. 

En los tres meses que habían pasado, desde que Han Gun y Cho Eunki, el secuestrador, fueron detenidos e identificados por Hoseok, un montón de cosas habían sucedido. Hoseok y Yugyeom comenzaron una terapia de pareja para ayudarles a lidiar con algunas de las cosas que habían pasado. Ellos estaban haciendo grandes progresos, y su relación estaba mejor que nunca. Yugyeom no podría estar más feliz. 

Por eso estaba tan nervioso cuando se enteró de que Hoseok tenía que estar allí. No quería que lo que Suho llegara a decir interfiriera en el progreso que habían hecho. Giró para decirle algo a Hoseok, pero en el momento que puso los ojos en él, las palabras le fallaron. 

Jung Hoseok era un hombre magnífico. Tomaba toda la fuerza de voluntad de Yugyeom mantenerse lejos cada vez que le miraba. Pero esto, la vista ante él, le robó el aliento. Hoseok había dicho que tenía una sorpresa. Yugyeom no tenía ni idea de que sería una tan maravillosa. 

Hoseok llevaba un apretado pantalón de cuero negro que jamás había visto. Una camisa de seda blanca transparente lo cubría desde los hombros hasta su cintura. Yugyeom podía ver el estómago ondulado de Hoseok, y los dos pezones marrones adornados con anillos de plata. 

El collar que le había dado a Hoseok destacaba contra su piel pálida, los tacos de plata brillaban como si Hoseok los hubiera pulido. Se preguntó cómo lo habría hecho, teniendo en cuenta que el collar seguía en su cuello y no podía sacarlo. 

Estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua cuando Hoseok se detuvo frente a él. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no salió ningún sonido. No había una manera de describir lo sexy que Hoseok lo miró. 

—Maldita sea, —dijo Suho. Silbó, recordando a Yugyeom que él y Hoseok no estaban solos en la habitación—. Tal vez debería aparecer en la escena. Te ves caliente, Hoseok. 

La cara de Hoseok se sonrojó.

—Gracias, Suho. Vamos a salir con Baekho y Ren para celebrar su primer aniversario. 

—Eso es maravilloso. Tal vez yo pueda unirme a su celebración. —Suho hizo un gesto a Hoseok para que tomara asiento. Yugyeom pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Hoseok y acercó al hombre firmemente a su costado. Él plantó un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Hoseok antes de volver su atención a Suho. 

—Así que, ¿cuál es la noticia? 

Suho sonrió.

—Hay más, todo de la misma. 

Yugyeom frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué más? 

—El caso, —dijo Suho—. Gun y Eunki van a desaparecer durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera serán capaces de volver a hacerlo cuando salgan. Ellos no van a dañar nunca a nadie más, ninguno de los dos. 

—Pero, ¿cómo? —Yugyeom le preguntó—. Creí que Hoseok tenía que declarar, que no podríamos contar con eso hasta el juicio. 

—No, —dijo Suho. Parecía alegre—. Después de que la historia llegó a los medios, varios jóvenes se presentaron a denunciar agresiones, cometidas tanto por Gun como por Eunki, agresiones iguales que las de Hoseok. 

Yugyeom sintió temblar a Hoseok. Él apretó con más fuerza al hombre.

—¿Qué significa eso? 

—Significa que no hay juicio, —dijo Suho—. Ellos se enteraron de los cargos adicionales en su contra y llegaron a un acuerdo con la fiscalía. Ambos estarán veinticinco años de su vida en la cárcel sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. 

—Veinticinco años, —Hoseok susurró—. ¿No pueden salir durante veinticinco años?

—No, ni siquiera un día antes de que su condena termine, —dijo Suho—. Nunca los volverás a ver, Hoseok. Una disposición especial de la pena es que no pueden tener contacto con sus víctimas, mientras que estén en la cárcel ni cuando salgan. 

—¿Por qué? —Yugyeom le preguntó. Sintió tensarse a Hoseok a su lado y sabía que él se preguntaba lo mismo.

—Esa es la mejor parte. El juez consideró que sus delitos eran tan atroces que solicitó la prestación de la pena por sí mismo. 

—Por lo tanto, ¿se acabó? —Preguntó Hoseok—. ¿Es realmente cierto?

—Sí. 

La simple respuesta de Suho significó mucho. Yugyeom sintió a Hoseok hundirse junto a él. Sabía lo que el hombre sentía. El alivio fue enorme, casi abrumador. Sus vidas habían estado tan envueltas en las cosas que habían sucedido, durante tanto tiempo, que era casi extraño pensar que habían terminado. 

—Gracias por venir a contárnoslo, Suho —dijo Yugyeom—. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros esta noche? 

—No, no lo creo, pero gracias por la invitación. 

Yugyeom se rio entre dientes. Suho lo miró nervioso y se sonrojó. Yugyeom nunca le había preguntado a Suho si prefería a los hombres o las mujeres. No parecía importar. Pero por el aspecto que tenía y las miradas apreciativas que daba en dirección a Hoseok le hizo planteárselo. 

—Casi puedo garantizar que tú tendrás un buen momento, —dijo Yugyeom—. Vamos a hacer una parada rápida abajo, luego dirígete a la barra donde está Baekho, allí se celebrará una fiesta para ellos. Habrá un montón de hombres jóvenes elegibles dando vueltas, te lo prometo. 

La cara de Suho se sonrojó aún más, pero Yugyeom pudo ver un destello de interés en los ojos del hombre que dejó clara inmediatamente, la cuestión de la preferencia sexual de Suho.

—Vamos, Suho, sabes que quieres. Acaba de decidirte y ven con nosotros. Tenemos mucho que celebrar esta noche. 

—Está bien, voy a ir. —Suho parecía resignado, pero Yugyeom sabía que él realmente quería ir. Solo necesitaba una excusa. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Hoseok le preguntó, sentándose. 

—Sí, claro, ¿qué te gustaría saber? —Preguntó Suho. 

—¿Por qué Eunki me secuestró? 

—Trabajaba para Gun. Le ayudó a encontrar jóvenes, y los llevaba a un lugar donde Gun los asaltaba. 

—¿Pero por qué? Quiero decir, ¿qué sacaba él con eso? 

—La evaluación psicológica del fiscal de distrito dijo que ellos tenían algún tipo de relación simbiótica, algo casi como tú y Yugyeom. Gun era el socio dominante. Eunki era su sumiso. Él hizo lo que Gunn le ordenó que hiciera. 

—¿Incluso en mi secuestro? 

—No, eso fue obra de Eunki. Él te había estado observando desde hacía algún tiempo, pensando en llevarte de nuevo a Gun. Sabía que a Gun le gustaste. — Suho hizo una mueca, juntando las manos—. Cuando te vio ir con Yugyeom al hospital, robó un auto y un uniforme de policía. Tenía que proteger a Gun y deshacerse de lo que era su obsesión, y la única manera en la que podía hacerlo era esa. 

—¿Cómo llegó a sus manos un uniforme de policía? — Yugyeom le preguntó. 

Suho se rió entre dientes, a Yugyeom le pareció extraño teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—Parece que el Oficial Park tenía una bolsa en su coche con un uniforme de repuesto en ella. Planeaba dormir en casa de su pareja, y necesitaba un uniforme limpio para el trabajo. Fue sólo una coincidencia que Eunki robara el coche patrulla perfecto. 

—Creo que su suerte cambió. —Para sorpresa de Yugyeom, Hoseok se echó a reír—. Estúpido hijo de puta. 

—¡Hoseok! —Exclamó Yugyeom—. Maldecir no está permitido. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso? 

Hoseok sonrió. Cogió la mano de Yugyeom y le besó la palma antes de caer de rodillas, y arrastrándose, se arrodilló delante de él.

—Supongo que tendrá que castigarme, Señor. 

Yugyeom arqueó una ceja, su mano con ganas de golpear el culo desnudo de Hoseok.

—Yo puedo hacer eso, poppet. 

—Esperaba que dijera eso, _Señor_.

**♥FIN♥**

**♥MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER♥**


End file.
